


Ils furent Leyde...

by Mikanskey



Series: Cartographie d’une histoire d’amour [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bigotry & Prejudice, Botany, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, Language of Flowers, Leiden, Leyde, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nederlands | Dutch, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Erik, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, World Travel, because you know me :), seasons and weather
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: Février 1732, un nouvel hiver, un de plus à la suite de ce chemin des saisons qui, quatre par quatre, avalaient les années. Ainsi le temps passait pour Charles à attendre un Printemps qui ne fleurissait pas. Jusqu’à ce que…





	1. Chapitre 0 : teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Et c'est reparti pour une nouvelle fic historique. Cette fois, nous partons pour le 18ème siècle et les Pays-Bas. Il y aura des collections de fleurs rares, des navires venus de contrées lointaines, un beau marin un peu téméraire et un jeune lord cloitré dans son manoir. Et ils vont se séduire et se plaire comme vous vous en doutez.Vous allez également croiser de sombres individus mal intentionnés et d'autres bienveillants pour nos amoureux, car tout cela n'a qu'un but bien sûr : vous raconter une histoire d'amour !  
> Bonne lecture !

Le premier chapitre sera posté demain, en attendant les dernières corrections, un ptit fanart teaser !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/180118043915900329.jpg.html)


	2. Jonquille, Lin, Lupin, Pavot, Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langage des fleurs : Jonquille : désir, mélancolie ; Lin : simplicité, gratitude ; Lupin : imagination ; Pavot : « mon coeur sommeille », rêve ; Sensitive : fragilité, sensibilité, pudeur.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/180122023439225476.jpg.html)

 

 

_Pour commencer, elle était là. La honte. Sale, gangréneuse, la honte qui souille l'âme, la honte face à ce regard de mépris, de dégout. La honte, cette évidence de la faute, toujours plus monstrueuse lorsqu'elle est dévoilée._

_Puis arrivait la peur. Violente, incontrôlable,  la peur qui broie les tripes, qui paralyse les membres. La peur qui réduit l'esprit à l'esclavage, à la supplication. Je vous en supplie non..._

_Et la douleur enfin, vive, sourde, l'odeur de la chair qui roussit. La chute, un cri. Le sien ? Et le noir. Et plus rien._

...

Charles se réveilla en sursaut. Sa peau était couverte de sueur. Il s'était emmêlé dans les draps. Il prit quelques instants pour chasser le spectre de son cauchemar. Il en tremblait encore. C'était un fantôme familier pourtant, mais qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas, depuis près de dix ans, à apprivoiser. De sa mémoire, de son corps ou de sa conscience, lequel des trois portait le plus de stigmates ? Le jeune homme évita de se poser trop avant la question. Il laisserait cela à son médecin, confesseur occasionnel, qui aurait certainement un avis sur le sujet. Et, comme souvent, lui dirait de renouveler prières et mortifications.

Écartant le lourd édredon de plumes, Charles entreprit de se glisser hors du lit. Sa jambe droite était toujours aussi engourdie au réveil. Avec une irritation mêlée de lassitude, il s'aida d'une main afin de poser les deux pieds bien à plat à terre avant de pouvoir se lever. Une fois debout, il se saisit de sa canne et se dirigea, en clopinant, vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Les hauts volets intérieurs étaient clos. Le jour filtrait pourtant par les rainures du bois. Le jeune lord perçut le bruit atténué de l'activité dans la cuisine un étage plus bas. Il devait être assez tôt dans la matinée, Janos, son valet de pied, n'était pas encore venu lui apporter son petit déjeuner. Tant mieux. Assoiffé de lumière, Charles n'aimait rien tant que de se charger d'ouvrir les grands panneaux à la place des domestiques. Il lui semblait à chaque fois, pendant un instant,  être le premier sur terre à découvrir le monde au petit jour.

Il attrapa la crémaillère métallique et repoussa avec vigueur les vantaux.

Aussitôt, le paysage d'horizon lisse de la campagne hollandaise s'étira à l'infini sous ses yeux. Le jeune lord pouvait distinguer, depuis sa chambre, les fortifications aux angles tranchants de la ville de Leyde, toute proche. Il aimait à perdre son regard au loin et ne craignait pas la monotonie de l’absence de relief, cela avait même la faculté de l'apaiser.

Séquencés de canaux et de terres arables, ponctués de moulins et de petits villages paisibles, les Provinces Unies, comme on les appelait alors, jouissaient d'une paix et d'un développement économique sans précédent. Le siècle d'Or était certes terminé depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, mais le calme territoire des pays-bas n'en restait pas moins un refuge idéal pour ceux fuyant le despotisme des royautés européennes. Brillant et artistique, encore riche de savoirs et de fortunes accumulées par des années de commerce maritime, c'était un éden humaniste comme il y en avait peu encore sur le Vieux Continent.

Derrière les fenêtres découpées de petits carreaux, le vent omniprésent faisait danser les branches des arbres. Le temps était clair, sans nuage, presque lumineux et le matin s'obstinait à vouloir rentrer dans le manoir clos. Sans doute la lumière cherchait-elle à insinuer ainsi de la vie entre les murs épais de cette demeure ancienne appartenant à la branche hollandaise de la famille Xavier. Elle n'y parvenait pas, ou très peu ; les domestiques s'obstinant à condamner toutes les ouvertures de peur que la moindre brise provoque, chez le jeune maître des lieux, une de ses crises de toux qui le clouait des jours au lit.

Charles, malgré tout , aurait voulu pouvoir baigner son visage de rayons de soleil et remplir ses poumons d'air pur, courir pieds nus dans l'herbe et se jeter dans le cours d'eau du bout du parc. Caprice d'enfant ou désir d'adulte ? A 27 ans, son enfance était loin. Et ses désirs ? Seul depuis des années dans cette retraite quasi monacale, il n'en avait plus guère. Les années qui passaient se fondaient en une brume mouvante qui le privait souvent de repères. Dans ce pays, il savait que le vent retenait parfois le goût des embruns, le sel de la mer du Nord et les saveurs des aventures des marins au long cours. Le grand port d'Amsterdam n'était qu'à 25 miles de là, effluves d'horizon lointains à peine perçues, une tentation bien cruelle pour le passionné de voyages qu'il était. Si proche et bien trop loin pour sa santé fragile et son physique d'éclopé, Amsterdam, cet immense débarquement des navires du monde, cette débauche d'exotisme propre à enivrer les plus blasés des curieux, ne lui était pas accessible. Il était bien trop raisonnable, et las peut-être, pour lutter contre les recommandations médicales. Vadrouiller dans les ports n'étaient guère recommandé pour un invalide tel que lui. C'était là faire preuve du plus simple bon sens et son médecin lui avait, de toutes façons, formellement interdit de s'aventurer dans un lieu d'une telle insalubrité.

Le docteur Shaw était un homme strict et froid, diplômé de la prestigieuse université de médecine de Göttingen en Prusse. Il avait suivi à Leyde les enseignements des plus célèbres théoriciens de son temps et cela en faisait définitivement un homme à respecter.  Il soignait d'ailleurs Charles depuis son installation dans cette ville. Sept ans, déjà...

Le docteur Shaw suivait avec scrupule les ordonnances de son confrère londonien, celui qui, le premier, avait diagnostiqué à Charles une forme atténuée d'épilepsie des poumons. Un nom bien effrayant pour qualifier des quintes de toux à répétition qui avaient commencé à le saisir quelques mois après le décès de son père. Il n'était âgé que de 13 ans quand le diagnostic était tombé. Et la nouvelle n'avait pas manqué de faire s'esclaffer son beau-père, Kurt Marko.

Charles se souvenait de la scène comme si elle s'était déroulée la veille. Le bureau de celui-ci, sombre, massif, et froid, à l'image de son propriétaire. Kurt, assis les bras croisés, en train  regarder son beau-fils reboutonner sa chemise après une auscultation qui avait laissé l'adolescent rouge de confusion d'avoir été obligé de se dénuder en présence de sa mère, témoin stoïque de cette affaire pour laquelle elle n'avait que peu d'intérêt. Le docte médecin de l'époque n'avait pas manqué d'expliquer d'un ton condescendant combien le cas était atypique. "Cette maladie est bien plus fréquente chez les femmes", avait t-il dit. "Elles sont d'une constitution humorale plus froide et humide que celle des hommes. Oui, car l'homme de part sa virilité a, comme on le sait, une humeur chaude et sèche qui empêche de tels affaiblissements", avait-il cruellement ajouté. Charles en avait été mortifié. Un tel diagnostic avait tout de la condamnation au célibat associé à une vie médiocre de souffreteux bureaucrate. Adieu rêve de voyages et aventures lointaines.

A la suite de ce verdict cinglant, le mépris que jeta Kurt Marko sur Charles n'eut plus aucune retenue. Pour son beau-père, il n'en avait pas fallu davantage pour conclure à la dégénérescence de cette lignée Xavier, branche ramollie de la vieille noblesse anglaise née dans le luxe et les privilèges. C'était être bien ingrat, car la fortune de sa nouvelle épouse ne semblait pas l'avoir gêné lors de ses récentes noces.  Et puis, il n'avait pas eu lieu, non plus, de se plaindre du caractère de ce beau-fils imposé. Enfant vif, enjoué et docile, Charles avait été, de l'avis de ses précepteurs, un modèle d'élève. Mais là était sans doute le nœud du problème. Marko avait déjà un fils, Cain, un gaillard de 17 ans, large d'épaule, brutal et fort en gueule qui se révéla immédiatement d'une jalousie cruelle envers son demi-frère. Les deux jeunes gens ne pouvaient pas se souffrir. Cain, comme son père, se fit l'écho du diagnostic du médecin. Et le jeune Charles entendit dès lors, à longueur de journée, diverses considérations humiliantes sur les faiblesses trop féminines de son physique. Cela acheva de le plonger dans un brouillard de perplexité et de le rendre pathologiquement misanthrope et timide. Déjà complexé par son gabarit fluet et son visage à la joliesse de jeune fille, Charles s'était muré alors avec obstination entre les quatre murs de sa chambre où il passait ses journées à étudier tout ce qui pouvait lui être accessible : traités de sciences et de géographie, récits d'explorations autour du monde, cartes et herbiers, livres de contes anciens , journaux de voyage. Un jour, il le croyait alors, à force de volonté, il surmonterait sa santé défaillante et prendrait la mer pour parcourir le globe. Il leur prouverait alors à tous que...

Mais hélas, quelques années plus tard, "l'accident" avait mis fin à ses espoirs.

L'exil dans les Provinces Unies, dans ce pays à la croisée de toutes les routes et porte fascinante des vastes océans, était l'ultime destination où il irait jamais. A présent, c'était par l'esprit seul qu'il ne pourrait que parcourir les terres lointaines.

Le vent froid du début d'hiver souffla plus fort contre la façade de la vieille demeure. Les branches d'un ypréau blanc battaient en rythme contre les murs extérieurs. Charles s'éloigna de la fenêtre et vint s'assoir à son bureau. Il déposa sa canne contre l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et étira sa jambe raidie. La cicatrice de sa hanche droite le faisait toujours souffrir davantage à l'entrée de la saison froide. Il la massa un instant pour réchauffer les articulations et soulager la douleur. Puis, il se saisit d'une plume et la trempa dans son encrier. Il s'habillerait plus tard. Le pantalon de toile, la chemise de nuit et un gilet de laine rapidement noué sur ses épaules lui suffirait bien jusqu'à l'arrivée de son valet. Il restait des braises chaudes dans sa cheminée pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Et, il avait du travail à finir.

Devant lui s'étalaient les plans de sa nouvelle serre. Il l'avait fait construire sur les fondations de l'ancienne orangerie du manoir.  Une belle et grande œuvre de bois, de petites briques et de verre, où il espérait faire pousser les variétés les plus exotiques de plantes et de fleurs, celles dont le parfum et les couleurs lui donneraient un aperçu des royaumes du bout du monde. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il travaillait à cette idée. Planter des essences rares dans l'immense parc de la demeure ne lui suffisait plus. Les arbres poussaient trop lentement. Il voulait à présent voir la flore se développer plus rapidement, étudier tout cela au jour le jour. Sa fortune personnelle, récupérée d'un héritage arraché à ce qui lui restait de famille en Angleterre, lui permettait sans entraves ce caprice. De même, la proximité d'avec la ville de Leyde, où avait été ouvert au public le plus important jardin botanique d'Europe lui permettait d'avoir accès aux dernières découvertes en la matière. Le sujet le passionnait. Sa chambre, où pour plus de commodités, il avait installé également son bureau, regorgeait d'herbiers et de traités d'horticulture. Des spécimens séchés trônaient sous des cloches de verre, des cartes et des mappemondes occupaient murs et étagères. Cette pièce envahit par la science botanique était son antre d'explorateur immobile.

Il ajouta deux notes, en haut d'un des plans des étagères de la façade donnant à l'Est, et réagença la zone des orchidées.

Une heure s'écoula, ronde et lourde, au carillon de l'horloge comtoise qui sonnait depuis le salon. Une heure seulement. Le temps ne passait pas assez vite au goût du jeune lord aujourd'hui.

Depuis 4 jours, il avait été annoncé le retour des navires de la dernière expédition d'Asie. Les quais devaient grouiller des marchandises débarquées des soutes des immenses navires de commerce et d'exploration. Charles avait envoyé son homme de labeur, le bourru et loyal Logan, pour aller y quérir un maximum de plantes et de graines venues des pays lointains. Le tâcheron était parti sur le champ. Il devait être arrivé au port depuis. Il marchandait sans doute déjà avec les capitaines le prix de leur cargaison précieuse et rare.

Ô combien Charles aurait voulu être à ses côtés.

Ô combien il devait être bon de voir, sentir, toucher, toutes ces merveilles, se dit-il en tournant le regard vers la fenêtre et son horizon inatteignable.

Oui, Ô combien il devait être bon de vivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a intrigué :). La suite dans une semaine ! 
> 
> Le retour des NOTES historiques :
> 
> L’Ypréau blanc est un peuplier originaire de Hollande.
> 
> L’épilepsie des poumons est l’ancien nom de l’asthme donné au 17e siècle, au cours du 18e siècle la médecine se penche sur la question, et les théories vont bon train sur les « humeurs » sèches et humides, froides et chaudes, provoquant cette maladie. Les traitements sont tous plus dingues les uns que les autres, certains conseillent la cigüe…je vous laisse deviner les effets !
> 
> Leyde est une des premières villes d’Europe a disposer d’une université (avec Oxford et Paris). Elle s’est enrichie, comme toutes les Provinces Unies, durant le fameux Siècle d’Or Hollandais (le 17e siècle) époque où le commerce maritime fut exceptionnellement prospère.
> 
> Le jardin botanique de la ville est mondialement célèbre ! Le génial Herman Boerhaave (https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Herman_Boerhaave) en fut le promoteur, il le développa de façon exponentiel. Les collections de plantes exotiques y étaient exceptionnellement riches. Cela incitait les navires marchands à venir vendre des plantes rares dans cette ville.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Tamaris, Chardon, Digitale, Hortensia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le langage des fleurs : Tamaris : Protection ; Chardon : vengeance ou austérité ; Digitale : ardeur, travail ; Hortensia : beauté froide, indifférence.

[ ](http://www.casimages.com/i/1801251026193692.jpg.html)

Le bruit du vent dans les matures, les craquements de la coque à son entrée dans le port et, sous ses pieds nus, le pont de bois râpeux, solide et mouvant, avant la terre ferme.

Erik n'avait pas revu Amsterdam depuis 10 ans. Il soupira en voyant s'activer frénétiquement son équipage.

L'horizon de houles et d'infinis dangers, les paysages exotiques et la rude fraternité des marins allaient peut-être lui manquer, mais il n'en était pas moins heureux de regagner pour quelques temps son sol natal. Il était épuisé, physiquement et moralement.

Certes, l'expédition avait été riche de découvertes extraordinaires. Lui qui se passionnait pour les cultures lointaines et les mœurs des peuples si singuliers d'Asie, il avait été comblé. De l'Inde à la Chine, du golfe du Nankin au port de Dejima, le jeune capitaine avait vu 1000 merveilles à jamais inscrites dans sa mémoire.  Hélas, l'océan ne lui avait pas offert que des frissons de plaisir. Parti matelot freluquet fuyant la pauvreté des faubourgs d'Amsterdam, il revenait le visage marqué par les embruns et le corps endurci par l'expérience de la mer. Après 7 années passées en Asie, sept longues années à arpenter les mers et à marchander les produits les plus incongrus dans des langues incroyables, le voyage de retour avait rapidement tourné au calvaire. Le navire, après une violente tempête au large de Bornéo, avait dû s'échouer un temps sur les berges du golfe du royaume de Siam. A terre, une mauvaise fièvre avait décimé l'équipage et le capitaine n'y avait pas résisté. Erik, alors second, avait pris sa relève. A tout juste 30 ans, il n'avait pas été aisé pour lui de se faire obéir de la douzaine de survivants rendus revêches par les coups du destin. Son retour vivant en Europe tenait autant à la fermeté de son caractère qu'au bon vouloir de la chance.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à ses marins, faute de quoi il aurait probablement été jeté par dessus bord, c'est qu'une perte d'étanchéité dans la coque, entre la cale et la cambuse, avait fortement endommagé les marchandises qu'ils avaient si péniblement ramené. Les revendre à bon prix allait s'avérer impossible. Il faudrait probablement céder le navire, le piteux état de cette modeste flûte de commerce ne permettrait sans doute pas d'espérer récupérer plus que de quoi payer aux hommes une cinquantaine de florins par tête. Erik fronça les sourcils, la journée risquait d'être particulièrement houleuse et pour une fois le vent n'y serait pour rien.

(...)

Quatre heures plus tard, sa sombre lassitude s'était muée en une rage à peine contenue. D'exaspération, le capitaine de fortune balança un violent coup de pied dans le chambranle de la porte du comptoir de négoces. Trois poules et la vieille femme en guenilles assise à côtés d'elles, poussèrent un cri de peur. Erik grommela un semblant d'excuse avant de s'éloigner, le nez dans le col de son paletot de vieux cuir. L'air glacial de la mer vint ébouriffer sa tignasse trop longue. _Et en prime, il fait un froid polaire sous ces maudites latitudes !_ Pensa t-il, hargneux. _  
_

Son retour au port démarrait sous les pires hospices. La vente du navire n'avait pas pu se faire, car il avait été découvert à la capitainerie que son propriétaire réel n'était en fait pas le capitaine décédé, mais un obscur négociant dénommé Klaus Smith. L'homme n'ayant pas donné signe de vie depuis près de 7 ans, le bateau et sa marchandise revenaient en propriété à la Compagnie néerlandaise des indes orientales responsable du premier contrat d’affrètement pris 10 ans plus tôt. Erik avait moins d'une heure avant la saisie du navire et il n'aurait rien pour payer l'équipage. Une vraie catastrophe. Il allait lui falloir, cette fois, plus que de la ténacité pour se sortir de cette panade  !

La foule du matin s'était un peu dispersée, et le port, sans être vide, était plus calme. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le quai où était amarré le bateau, il y trouva les caisses et les tonneaux de marchandises tous déchargés. L'équipage attendait assis sur les bites d'amarrages, ou à même les rouleaux de cordages.  L'un des marins, Victor Creed, un gaillard à la mâchoire carrée et au regard perpétuellement teinté d'un amusement cruel, le héla.

-Alors Lehnsherr ? Ce salaire ? On voit pas tes poches déborder de piéçailles. ça s'rait ti que ces môsieurs du commandement ils auraient besoin d'un peu plus que de se faire sucer le mât pour dire oui à tes bonimenteries ?

Le marin parti d'un rire gras auquel d'autres matelots firent écho.

Les blagues obscènes touchant aux préférences galantes du jeune capitaine faisaient toujours recette. Ces grivoiseries étaient sans conséquences en mer où la tolérance était imposée par la nécessité de chacun d'assouvir ses instincts auprès de toutes chairs offertes qu'elles soient femelles ou mâles. Mais à terre, dans une ville d'Europe aux mœurs strictes, et alors qu'il était clair que ses hommes cherchaient la moindre raison pour lui sauter à la gorge, une telle saillie valait une gifle.  Erik serra les poings et donna à son regard gris toute la froideur hautaine que lui conférait, pour une heure encore, son statu sur l'équipage.

-C'est "capitaine" pour toi Creed. Tu fermes ton claque-merde jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et si tu veux qu'on trouve à se payer, il va falloir te faire aimable parce que c'est avec cette cargaison, et seulement elle, qu'on se fera un peu de gras.

Quelques exclamations fusèrent parmi les matelots. Erik y coupa court en préférant jouer la carte de l'honnêteté. Il prit un ton sec qu'il espérait emprunt de franchise pour assurer à ses hommes qu'il faisait de son mieux.

-Le bateau n'est plus à nous et d'ailleurs ne l'a jamais été. Par la vertu d'une poignée d'emperruqués, il appartient maintenant à la Compagnie des indes orientales. Et vu l'état de leurs finances, ils ne vont pas nous laisser le plaisir de conserver le moindre bouts provenant de ce navire. Donc le mieux que l'on a à faire c'est de prendre tout ce que l'on a de marchandises et de le revendre dans l'heure, histoire d'avoir au moins de quoi passer l'hiver au chaud.

-Et tu t'es bien gardé d'nous dire qu'les trois quarts de c'te foutue cargaison étaient bons à j'ter à la baille ! T'es un fieffé bouffeur de queues v'là c'que t'es ! On aurait dû t'égorger d'puis longtemps Lehnsherr, plutôt que d'te laisser nous faire accroire à ton beau parlé de cul blanc. Raya le marin, en accompagnant ses grossièreté d'un large geste en direction de ses camarades.

-Bordel de merde Creed, mais on a pas le temps de jouer à celui qui pisse le plus loin ! On a moins d'une heure pour gagner notre paie ! Aboya Erik, excédé.

-"Notre" paie, Lehnsherr. Pas la tienne ! On s'est dit avec les gars qu'on allait pas partager avec un genre de perverti de ton espèce. Y'a pas d'raison qu'on s'fasse baiser, attendu qu' nous on aime pas ça. Rétorqua Creed, sa trogne couturée se fendant d'un sourire menaçant.

Lorsque Erik les interrogea du regard, les autres marins baissèrent le nez . Pas fiers évidemment, mais ils ne s'interposeraient pas, une belle bande de lâches. Tout cela avait l'allure d'une mutinerie, préparée à coup sûr depuis quelques temps derrière son dos. Et pour appuyer son autorité sur la douzaine de membres d'équipage, Creed voulait d'une manière ou d'une autre en finir par régler cela aux poings. La brute s'avança, patibulaire, en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

Aussitôt, les marins firent cercle autour des deux hommes. Erik retira son paletot en cuir, trop lourd, qui gênerait ses mouvements, et le jeta à terre. Il eut à peine le temps de rouler sa chemise sur ses avants bras que la brute se jeta sur lui. Erik esquiva sans peine le premier coup, il répondit d'un crochet bien placé en plein visage qui fit reculer son adversaire. Creed cracha un filet de sang et sourit de toutes ses dents rougies. Le combat semblait l'amuser, pour ne pas dire l'exciter, et grandement même !

-Y' aurait un homme sous c' costume d' giton, Lehnsherr ? En vlà une nouvelle ! Lança t-il.

La plaisanterie commençait à courir sur les nerfs du jeune capitaine. Il se préparait à fondre sur son adversaire avec toute l'énergie de son exaspération, lorsqu'une voix rauque à la limite du grondement résonna soudain, interrompant le combat.

\- Oh Foutre dieu ! C'est qui l'propriétaire de c'barda ? Eh là ! Les fils de morues, c'est à vous que j'cause ! Insista la voix avec une autorité peu commune.

Le cercle des marins s'ouvrit alors sur un individu massif vêtu d'un pardessus très long et la bouffarde pendue aux lèvres. A l'instant où Erik tournait la tête vers l'importun pour lui répondre, Creed profita de ce moment d’inattention pour lui assener un beigne magistrale en pleine mâchoire, l'envoyant littéralement valser dans les bras de l'inconnu. Celui-ci le remit debout avec vigueur et indifférence comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un chiot. Il le laissa flageolant et sonné et s'adressa directement à son adversaire.

-Bordel Victor, me dis pas qu'c'est toi l'possesseur de c'tas de merdes.

-Logan, sale crevure, qu'est-ce tu viens foutre dans mes affaires ? Balança Creed à la cantonade.

-Ouaih salut à toi aussi frangin de mes deux, j'vois qu't'es toujours pas mort, dommage. Cracha l'inconnu sans émotions. - Alors c'est qui le taulier de ta bande de crevards ? Ajouta-il tout aussi stoïquement.

-Vas d'mander à c'ui-là à qui il est le raffiot ! Creed étouffa un rire en désignant avec dérision, Erik, qui massait sa mâchoire engourdie.

Lorsque le dit Logan se tourna vers lui, le jeune capitaine put constater que les deux hommes avaient un vague air de ressemblance, dans la carrure tout du moins. La même force de la nature tout en muscles, cheveux hirsutes et gueule bourrue, mais quelque chose dans l’œil du nouvel arrivant disait la franchise et la loyauté, ce dont l'autre était totalement dépourvu. Logan le toisa avec perplexité, sourcils levés. A l'évidence, il n'aurait pas parié sur lui au jeu des devinettes. Erik ramassa son paletot crotté et, en l'enfilant avec emphase, tenta de reprendre une attitude martiale. Mais, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, sa silhouette longiligne, sa barbe rousse et ses cheveux trop longs, lui donnait plutôt l'air d'un traine-misère que d'un digne capitaine de navire marchand.

-I' vous reste quelqu'chose à sauver de votre gourbis ? L'interrogea Logan néanmoins, sans plus de cérémonie. Il donna un bref mouvement de menton dédaigneux vers les caisses de plants, les sacs de graines, de victuailles et les tonneaux de tissus étalés grossièrement sur le quai. Les marins firent silence. Creed, dans le fond, ricanait. Erik reprit rapidement ses esprits. S'il y avait un moyen de tirer quelques florins à un naïf : c'était le moment ! Il colla un sourire enjôleur sur son visage, qui se transforma aussitôt en grimace de douleur. Il avait oublié sa mâchoire endolorie. Ravalant un juron, il répondit :

-Bien sûr, vous cherchez quoi ? On a tout ou presque et c'est du rare. Vous avez de la chance, je peux vous faire le lot à ... (Il avisa la douzaine de paires d'yeux braqués sur lui et fit un calcul rapide 12+lui à 50 par tête...) 650 florins d'argent !

-Te fout pas de moi marlou, à 300 florins ça s'rait déjà trop t'payer ! Il sortit une lourde bourse de sa besace et la jeta à Erik. - 250 et ça s'ra bien, je te prend tout c'qui n'a pas trop pris le sel, on f'ra le tri plus tard. Rétorqua Logan. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se tourna vers le reste de l'équipage, attrapa deux gars par l'épaule et les poussa vers les caisses pour qu'ils commencent à l'aider à charger les marchandises hétéroclites sur un imposant attelage garé non loin.

Pour qui ce rustre pouvait-il bien travailler pour avoir un tel aplomb et faire si peu de cas de son argent ?  Se demanda Erik encore sonné par la succession trop rapide des événements.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se perdre en conjecture, cinq hommes en armes surgirent à ses côtés, suivis d'une sorte d'agent d'escompte portant bésicles, sacoche en cuir et rouleaux de parchemin. Ils venaient saisir le navire et tout ce qui pouvait avoir la moindre valeur afin de dédommager la Compagnie. Le gratte-papier tendit au jeune capitaine, qui n'en était donc plus un, un document qu'il ne put que signer en bas à droite, puis, accompagné des gardes, se dirigea aussi sec vers le bateau. Profitant de la surprise générale, Creed lui arracha la bourse des mains.

-ça c'est pour nous autres ! Gronda t-il. -Toi tu t'trouveras bien un fond de lit à réchauffer.

Il tourna les talons, suivit du reste de l'équipage, laissant Erik fumant, mais que pouvait-il y faire, à un contre 12, maintenant que, capitaine de pacotille, il n'avait même plus de navire ? Les larrons se partageraient le contenu de la bourse dans quelques rades du port. Et lui ? Le vent d'hiver balaya le quai et s'engouffra dans son paletot, le glaçant instantanément jusqu'à la moelle des os. Lui, il devait trouver une solution. Et vite.

A quelques pas, Logan finissait de charger, seul, les derniers tonneaux sur son énorme chariot. Cet homme devait être le larbin de quelque riche collectionneur d'exotismes, peu regardant, qui n'avait pas envie de venir trainer sur les ports pour y frayer avec les négociants. Il y avait peut-être un emploi à trouver auprès de ce genre de farfelus qui amassaient les breloques par dizaines dans leurs cabinets de curiosités.

Il s'approcha d'un pas décidé de l'homme à tout faire. Celui-ci l'ignora superbement et continua à caler les caisses sur le chariot. Il déplia un grande bâche huilée pour couvrir les marchandises. Erik l'aida à nouer la toile et en profita pour l'interroger, se montrant le plus cordial possible.

-Et donc, Logan, vous travaillez pour qui ? Valentijin ? Boerhaave ?

L'homme se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés. Il lui répondit d'un ton renfrogné, en tirant sa pipe de sa bouche.

-C'est Monsieur Howlett pour toi, marlou. Et pour qui je bosse, ça te regarde pas.

Il reprit ses préparatifs sans ajouter un mot.

Erik ne se laissa pas décontenancer. L'homme était certes revêche et mal dégrossi mais semblait bonne pâte. Avec un peu d'acharnement... Sa survie cet hiver dépendait peut-être de cette opportunité. Tandis que "Monsieur Howlett" grimpait sur le siège de cocher, Erik agrippa prestement le mors d'un des chevaux de trait qui s’apprêtaient à partir. L'homme le fusilla du regard.

\- Je suis solide, endurant ! Cet hiver, dans une grande maison, vous aurez besoin d'aide pour entretenir le parc, ou...je peux aussi... j'ai fait 36 métiers pendant cette expédition, je parle 7 langues, je peux être utile, emmenez-moi et vous ne le regretterez pas ! Balança t-il avec autorité. Il ne supplierait pas, la mendicité n'était pas son genre, il avait trop vu sa mère la faire du temps de sa jeunesse misérable au ghetto.

-Dégage marlou, mon maître a déjà assez de parasites à entretenir, il a pas b'soin d'un rat de salon de plus. Logan leva son fouet de son bras puissant, autant par menace que pour signaler qu'il allait partir dans l'instant. Erik soutint son regard et ne lâcha pas la bride du cheval. Il était entêté et pas qu'un peu téméraire. C'était le moment de le prouver.

-Les plantes et les graines que vous avez acheté pour le plaisir de votre maître, vous ne savez pas les faire pousser. Moi si ! Je sais d'où elles viennent, ce qu'il leur faut. J'ai vu énormément de choses, des territoires incroyables et je suis sûre qu'il appréciera qu'on lui raconte d'où viennent toutes les merveilles que vous allez lui rapporter. Répliqua t-il avec aplomb et même un éclat d'exaltation spontanée dans la voix.

Cette fois, le visage de Logan prit une expression moins terrible. Sans être aimable, il sembla que l'homme avait été gagné par les derniers arguments de l'ex-capitaine. Il le scruta sans mot dire, et renifla avec un brin d'exaspération. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, il tira une bouffée de sa pipe, grogna, puis se décala sur son siège. D'un coup de menton, il indiqua à Erik de monter à ses côtés. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier.

Le fouet claqua sur l'échine des quatre chevaux d'attelage et le chariot empesanti démarra aussi sec avec une vélocité presque surnaturelle. Ils traversèrent la ville. Les roues cahotaient sur les pavés des rues d'Amsterdam, remuant sans merci marchandises et passagers comme durant une nuit de tempête à fond de cale. Erik se demanda si les rares plants qui avaient résisté au voyage par les mers supporteraient les malheureux derniers kilomètres les séparant de leur destination finale. Une fois les remparts de la cité dépassés, la nuit tomba rapidement sur la campagne hollandaise. Les fermes proprettes succédèrent aux cahuttes urbaines, et les ruisseaux calmes aux canaux des villes. Le paysage monotone plongea Erik dans une somnolence lourde, conséquence de sa journée pour la moins éreintante. Il se recroquevilla dans son paletot et tenta de fermer l’œil en évitant de venir s'appuyer trop délibérément contre l'épaule virile de Logan, qui n'avait certes pas le profil a apprécier ce genre d'intimité.

Après plusieurs heures de route et alors que le sommeil parvenait tout juste à avoir rattrapé l'ex-capitaine, le cocher, qui n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis leur départ, aboya une question qui le fit sursauter.

-C'est quoi ton nom, marlou ?

Erik se redressa, la bouche un peu pâteuse, mais se reprit pour répondre d'une voix qui se voulait pleine de franche camaraderie, même si en réalité il préférait, et de loin, garder le silence et qu'on lui fiche la paix.

-Erik. Erik Lehnsherr de Leyde.

-Très bien Erik Lehnsherr de Leyde, mon maître se nomme Charles Xavier, c'est un lord, un anglais, quelqu'un de bien, juste et bon pour ses gens. Alors, si d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu lui portes le moindre tord, je te fais bouffer par mes chiens après t'avoir arraché les couilles. C'est clair ?

Erik le regarda, médusé, et finit par opiner du chef. Le reste du trajet, il le passa roulé en boule sur le siège, le plus loin possible de l'épaule du cocher. Lui qui avait craint de devoir se montrer sous un jour sociable très peu en accord avec sa nature taiseuse, se dit que le destin prenait parfois des tournants inattendus.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes historiques, y'en a une palanquée, c'est le propre des chapitres d'exposition, ça frise toujours un peu le cours d'Histoire sorry about that ! :
> 
>  
> 
> Les royaumes de Siam, le golfe de Nankin, ...etc sont des appellations anciennes de territoires situé en Asie. Dejima est le fameux port japonais où seules les flottes hollandaises avaient le droit de mouiller, le reste de l'Empire du Japon était fermé aux étrangers.
> 
> La cambuse est un espace situé dans un navire juste au dessus de la cale (=le fond), c'est là souvent qu'était stockée la nourriture.
> 
> Une flûte est un type de navire de conception hollandaise fait exprès pour la charge de marchandises. Sa coque et ses varangues (pièces du fond de cale) sont très renflées. Il ne navigue pas vite mais tient bien la mer.
> 
> Le florin-gulden ou florin d'argent : une monnaie de compte, la plus courante au 18ème siècle en Hollande, époque où les monnaies se stabilisent à l'international. (cf: naissance et mort des monnaies de compte XIIIe-XVIIIe siècles, article par John Day pour la revue de numismatique, 1998). Pour le taux de conversion et la valeur des choses, les spécialistes s'arrachent la tête et franchement je n'ai pas poussé les recherches sur les salaires moyens des marins ou les prix de vente des bateaux. Donc les sommes données ici, c'est de la pifaumétrie !
> 
> Un "bout" est un cordage sur un bateau. "Le moindre bout" c'est à dire le moindre morceau de cordage.
> 
> Une "boufarde" est une pipe en argot. Un "marlou" est un filou, un jeune roublard baratineur. "accroire" c'est faire croire des mensonges. une "beigne" est une baffe... Bref, le reste des dialogues de Creed et Logan se veut rustique, j'espère que vous avez réussi à en esgourdir (=comprendre) quequ'chose ;) !
> 
>  
> 
> La compagnie des indes orientales néerlandaises (voir le wiki) : fondée en 1602 devient rapidement la plus grosse compagnie privée du XVIIe siècle, elle forgea un monopole commercial néerlandais avec l'Océan Indien et l'Extrême-Orient qui devait durer deux siècles. Ses routes de commerce s'étendaient le long des côtes d'Afrique et d'Asie avec des comptoirs et des mouillages en Indonésie, au Japon, à Taïwan, à Ceylan et en Afrique du Sud. Vers 1670 la valeur annuelle des cargaisons des quatre grandes flottes marchandes de la république atteignait la somme énorme de 50 millions de florins ! Mais ça c'était avant, au 18e siècle la Compagnie est moins riche et les dettes s'accumulent !
> 
> Valentijin, Boerhaave : un explorateur et un scientifique, deux grands noms et deux grandes familles hollandaises liées à un moment ou à un autre à l'histoire de l'horticulture.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Coucou, Gentiane , Epine-vinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langage des fleurs : Coucou : suspicion de tromperie ; Gentiane : mépris, dédain, douleur ; Epine-vinette : aigreur, rancoeur

 

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/180513063451596890.jpg.html)

 

Le petit matin se levait tout juste, fine ligne de lumière soulignant l’horizon brumeux. C’était la fin janvier et son soleil terne, l’hiver où tout se repose et meurt en attendant le Printemps.

Malgré la douce chaleur de la cheminée, l’air de la pièce était humide et lorsque Charles ouvrit les volets, il remarqua qu’une pellicule d’eau s’était insinuée entre le bois et la vitre, commençant même à tremper les rouleaux de papier déposés sur la console de chêne claire calée sous la fenêtre. Effet scientifique de la condensation. Et dire qu’il se disait féru de sciences ! Il bougonna contre sa propre distraction, et s’échina à déplacer la pile de documents, certains précieux et maintenant humides, qu’il aurait dû trier depuis longtemps.

Après quoi, comme d’habitude réveillé avant tout le monde ou presque, il entreprit de s’habiller seul. Il enfila sous-vêtements, pantalon et chemise puis, par-dessus, un gilet de grosse laine, un peu trop grand pour lui, mais qui ne contraignait pas ses mouvements comme l’aurait fait un habit plus ajusté. Il ressemblait ainsi à un aide de cuisine.

Le docteur Shaw lui disait souvent qu’il devait se vêtir avec la recherche qui sciait à une personne de sa qualité afin d’en imposer aux domestiques, mais Charles n’avait que faire de ce genre de recommandations. Il était bien assez, déjà, qu’il s’astreigne à recevoir les dames de la bonne société de Leyde, que le paternaliste docteur lui envoyait pour, disait-il, le distraire un peu de sa solitude. « Sa solitude », tournure polie choisie par lui pour parler de son célibat. Oh le jeune lord avait les moyens de rester célibataire, ce n’était pas si inenvisageable, après tout, un invalide comme lui n’avait pas à imposer à une femme le déplaisir d’une union. Non, le problème résidait dans ce que le médecin savait des goûts anti-naturels présupposés de son patient et de la nécessité de remettre celui-ci dans le droit chemin.

Charles, qui par ailleurs s’amusait pendant des heures à étudier, nommer et détailler les essences des fleurs les plus rares, avait le plus grand mal à comprendre les méandres de son propre esprit. Mais si lui n’y parvenait pas, d’autres s’en étaient chargé à sa place et même bien avant qu’il ne sache mettre des mots sur le mal qui lui noircissait l’âme. Très tôt, alors qu’il ne sortait qu’à peine de l’adolescence, les sombres hypothèses du médecin de la famille Xavier à Londres étaient parvenues à ses oreilles. En plus de sa nature délicate, on s’inquiétait de son apparente absence d’attraction pour le beau sexe. Il est vrai que comparé à Cain qui venait d’avoir 20ans et passait ses nuits dans les lieux de débauches les plus mal famés de la capitale, le jeune Charles, éternellement le nez dans les livres, pouvait éveiller quelques soupçons. Mais tout cela n’était rien, à l’époque, il s’en était moqué comme du reste des vexations qui lui était adressées régulièrement. Après « l’accident », bien sûr, il lui avait bien fallut regarder la triste vérité en face.

C’est pourquoi, lorsque que peu de temps après son installation dans ce pays, il était tombé, par hasard, sur une lettre envoyée au docteur Shaw par son confrère londonien, il n’en avait pas été plus que cela surprit. Il pouvait encore, après toutes ses années, en réciter le texte par cœur.

_Le cas est complexe mais ne manque pas d’intérêt mon cher ami. Voyez-vous ici se mêle la maladie, l’infirmité, et l’influence maligne d’une éducation amorale.  La promiscuité du collège a attisé chez le jeune lord Xavier les corruptions classiques que l’on sait et a perverti encore davantage son esprit déjà très fragilisé par une trop grande imagination. Ce qu’il vient d’arriver n’est hélas que la résultante de cette tendance au vice ancrée profondément depuis l’enfance. Dans cette âme maladive il vous faudra mener le combat de la stricte discipline du corps et de l’esprit. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d’œuvrer à déraciner cette gangrène et à le pousser vers une épouse vertueuse. Des mœurs saines ne pourront qu’améliorer sa santé._

Charles soupira. Des « mœurs saines », la belle affaire… Pour contraindre sa nature corrompue, il s’astreignait au quotidien à une vie de moine. Mais il devait se rendre à l’évidence : ses désirs en étaient restés inchangés. Trop souvent, un rêve d’étreinte brûlante le réveillait en pleine nuit. Et le souvenir du songe, qu’il avait senti sous ses doigts avides, n’avait rien des rondeurs féminines. Son âme était donc irrémédiablement rongée par le vice ? Il lui pesait de ne pas connaître les plaisirs de la chair, il lui pesait de ne pas être un jeune homme sain qui court les bals et les boudoirs des riches héritières, il lui pesait de vivre cette vie que ne venait distraire nulle excitation autres qu’intellectuelles !

Et Logan qui n’était toujours pas revenu.

Charles tourna distraitement son regard au loin, vers l’allée de peupliers à l’avant du jardin, qu’il pouvait voir depuis cette fenêtre de sa chambre. Une silhouette familière était apparu à l’orée de la propriété.

Il ouvrit alors de grands yeux et un cri de joie lui échappa. Là, cahotant sur le chemin menant au grand portail d’entrée, arrivait l’attelage conduit par le loyal serviteur. La carriole pleine de marchandises était couverte par une large toile, mais dessous se distinguait la forme de tonneaux, de sacs, de caisses ! Enfin !

Charles enfila à la hâte une paire de bottes. Il attrapa sa canne et descendit, aussi vite qu’il le put, l’escalier menant au hall puis au perron. Le bruit que fit le chariot et les sabots des chevaux en freinant sur l’allée de graviers ressemblait au tonnerre et acheva de réveiller toute la demeure. Des domestiques sortirent de toutes les pièces, à commencer par la cuisine, et, en voyant le jeune maître si modestement vêtu pour s’aventurer à l’extérieur en plein hiver, certains poussèrent de hauts cris.

Mais Charles fut dehors avant même que l’un d’entre eux n’ait eu le temps de l’en empêcher. Le vent lui fouetta le visage d’une rafale comme pour se rappeler à lui. Il n’en avait cure. Les marchandises étaient là !

Logan était déjà en train de dénouer les cordes qui maintenait la bâche sur la carriole. Ses grosses mains habiles défaisaient les ligatures avec une dextérité qui trahissait ses années passées dans la marine. Le jeune lord s’approcha, un sourire enchanté greffé au visage. Il adorait cet homme sans âge en qui il avait toute confiance, et qui, il était le seul, ne s’offusquait jamais à le voir faire peu de cas de sa santé et se comporter parfois avec l’impétuosité du jeune écervelé qu’il était encore. Ce gars bourru, mais bienveillant, était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’un ami pour Charles.

-Monsieur Howlett, vous voilà de retour, j’avais crains qu’il ne vous soit arrivé quelques infortunes, vous avez une journée de retard et le climat est si imprévisible dans cette contrée ! Dit-t-il, d’un ton de soulagement.

Le gaillard grogna un phrase rassurante où traînait une pointe d’ironie débonnaire. Il n’était pas dupe, et Charles le savait. Son jeune maître n’avait, très honnêtement, que très peu d’inquiétude à l’envoyer faire de telles courses. Son impatience enfantine et ses craintes n’étaient, en fait, tourné que vers les merveilles venues des terres lointaines que rapportait son fidèle serviteur.

Ce dernier acheva de défaire la bâche et l’ensemble de son butin apparut enfin aux yeux du jeune lord Xavier : caisses remplies de terre desquelles pointaient les fragiles pousses de plants exotiques, sacs de graines, bulbes et racines, des tonneaux contenant peut-être des arbustes, deux coffres remplis assurément de livres, objets et autres trésors. La carriole était pleine à ras bord et Charles était émerveillé. Il détailla longuement ce qu’il voyait et porta les mains aux couvercles des caisses pour, si possible, en connaître le contenu. Des étiquettes et des pochoirs indiquaient des provenances, certaines barriques étaient bariolées d’écriture non latines. Il reconnut, sans pouvoir le lire, du chinois et du sanskrit. Un flot d’images, tirées de ses lectures de récits de voyages, lui emplit l’esprit.

Mais le brusque bruit d’une taloche suivie de réprimandes rustaudes, le tirèrent de sa contemplation. Il se retourna. Logan, debout près des chevaux, tenait par le col un autre homme, dont Charles ne voyait que le dos. Une tignasse châtain tirant sur le roux, à peu près aussi hirsute que son adversaire, aussi grand mais, de ce que son lourd paletot pouvait laissait deviner de sa silhouette, bien moins massif. Il se débattait comme un chat sauvage courroucé. Était-ce quelque maraudeur ayant suivi le chariot dans l’espoir de réclamer la charité au gens du manoir? Charles fit un pas vers les deux hommes et Logan, le voyant arriver, relâcha sa poigne. L’inconnu se délivra d’un coup d’épaule et rétorqua d’une voix tranchante.

-C’est bon, vous pouvez cesser ! Je ne vais pas le dévorer votre lord Xavier !

Charles retint un rire, et lança avec une arrogance à peine feinte.

-Je ne crois pas, en effet, que vous me trouveriez un très bon goût, j’ai, à ce qu’il parait, la tête un peu dure et la peau sur les os.

A cette phrase, l’homme se retourna vivement et son regard attrapa instantanément celui de Charles. Deux billes aux teintes de tempête, mouvantes, du gris au vert s’ancrèrent à lui. Un incendie sous la glace. Le jeune lord fut parcouru par un violent frisson.

-Vous êtes…c’est vous le Lord Xavier ?! Ne sut qu’ hoqueter l’inconnu. Il paraissait pour le moins surpris.

Charles sentit que son corps,  lui-aussi, réagissait d’une manière étrange. Il aurait voulu attribuer ce malaise au froid de la matinée, à la frénésie de l’arrivée des marchandises, mais cela aurait-été bien hypocrite. Tout son être ne faisait que répondre naturellement à la surprise qui l’avait agrippé en découvrant le visage de l’inconnu. Un regard comme celui-ci n’était pas quelque chose que l’on pouvait facilement oublier.

Ces yeux, ils n’avaient pas changé, ils avaient la même hardiesse, la même insolence. Indomptable. Fier. Une telle intensité, si claire, si pure, était soit horriblement effrayante, soit magnifiquement fascinante. Lui ! Comment le hasard pouvait-il créer pareille improbabilité ? Bien malgré lui, Charles fut plongé instantanément dix ans en arrière, dans le fog du quartier portuaire de Londres, dans une ruelle boueuse, face à un bordel à marins, là où son destin avait pris le plus dramatique des virages. L’homme qui se tenait face à lui était un fantôme bien vivant de ce soir-là, de ce passé-là, de cette terreur dont il alimentait ses cauchemars. Cet homme qu’il n’avait fait que croiser, si peu de temps, cet homme qui avait été l’étincelle du brasier qui avait dévasté sa vie, était là face à lui.

Le jeune lord resta plusieurs secondes incapable de dire un mot.

L’inconnu se reprit bien plus vite que lui, et, passant avec nervosité sa main dans sa barbe rouge feu, il enchaîna d’un ton contrit.

-Veuillez pardonnez mon étonnement Lord Xavier, je n’avais pas compris en vous voyant que vous étiez le maître des lieux. Je… J’ai été le capitaine du  _Chat génois_ , le navire sur lequel sont parvenues les marchandises que vous avez acquises. Monsieur Howlett a bien voulu me mener jusqu’ici pour que je prenne soin de ces variétés de plantes exotiques dont je connais l’entretien. Je peux rentrer à votre service pour une saison, si cela vous agrée.

Charles détailla avec avidité l’allure du marin.

De joliment inquiétant, cet homme mûri au soleil des aventures au long cours, en était devenu captivant, avec à présent, au détour des traits d’un visage que ne cachait pas entièrement la tignasse hirsute, cet air de pirate nanti d’un aplomb de roi barbare. Un charisme a faire tourner les têtes, même sous les oripeaux d’un rat de fond de cale. L’homme semblait ne pas l’avoir reconnu. Mais après tout, quoi de plus normal ? Cela n’avait été l’affaire que d’une nuit, finie si vite et de quelle manière ! Qu’étaient cette poignée de minutes dans la vie d’un marin de 20 ans ? Bien peu de chose, si ce n’est rien. Le moyen de se souvenir d’un gamin d’à peine 17 années séduit dans l’obscurité d’une ruelle ?

L’insignifiance indéniable de cette étreinte fugace, moment de soif très vite étanchée, sans sentiment aucun, explosa dans le cœur de Charles. Putride. Bas instincts. Fascination d’une première fois arrachée aux convenances. Cela n’avait été rien d’autre que de la luxure sordide, oubliée, comme il se devait, par au moins un des deux fautifs.  Charles réprima un nouveau frisson, de dégoût cette fois, plus pour lui-même et sa faiblesse passée, d’ailleurs, que pour son interlocuteur.

Peut-être que c’était une manière pour le destin de l’éprouver. Lui permettre de tirer un trait sur son passé honteux. Lui montrer combien il n’avait été peuplé que de chimères.

Le destin avait parfois des cruautés subtiles, lui disait souvent le docteur Shaw.

Charles finit, malgré le vertige qu’il l’étreignait, par regagner une attitude plus digne de son rang.

-Fort bien, je verrais, à l’aune de ce qui a été apporté aujourd’hui, si nous vous gardons.  Et j’aurais en effet peut-être besoin d’un peu d’aide pour certains travaux qui demandent une technicité particulière. Je laisse donc Monsieur Howlett vous conduire à l’office où vous pourrez vous restaurer.

Il se tourna vers Logan, celui-ci le regardait en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux. Charles n’avait pas bonne figure. Le froid lui mordait la peau, il tremblait, il devait certainement être blanc comme un linge et le brave serviteur l’avait remarqué et s’en inquiétait. Le jeune lord garda son ton roide, il ne tenait pas à passer pour un nobliau délicat auprès du nouveau venu.

-Il doit rester des chambres de libres dans la dépendance que vous occupez, Monsieur Howlett. Vous pourrez y loger le capitaine, hum, … ? Demanda t-il avec une certaine hauteur en se tournant vers son serviteur.

Logan n’eut que le temps d’ouvrir la bouche, le marin,  les traits adoucit d’un large sourire, ne résista pas au fait de répondre à sa place.

-Je me nomme Erik Lehnsherr, et, si vous le désirez, je puis également vous faire le récit des expéditions qui ont permis de réunir cette cargaison. Je vous assure que je saurais me rendre utile, Lord Xavier, vous n’aurez pas à le regretter. Déclara t-il avec assurance.

Charles aurait voulu répondre qu’il en doutait grandement, rien qu’à l’effet que ce beau sourire venait d’avoir sur lui et qu’il n’avait put s’empêcher de renvoyer, comme en présence d’un ami cher enfin retrouvé. Un réflexe d’intimité bien peu opportun vis à vis de ce presque inconnu. Et la perspective de rester des heures au calme d’une cheminée à écouter cet homme ensorcelant raconter ses expériences dans les terres lointaines, aurait eu de quoi l’inquiéter davantage, s’il n’avait pas été aussi spontanément enthousiaste à cette idée ! Le combat qu’il allait devoir mener en son for intérieur contre sa propre nature pervertie risquait d’être éprouvant. Cette perspective le laissa quelques secondes en proie à la plus grande confusion.

Quand soudain, ses pensées furent tranchées nettes par une voix rêche.

-Mais enfin comment a t-on pu vous laisser sortir dans un accoutrement pareil en plein hiver ! C’est impensable !

Charles vit le visage d’Erik Lehnsherr se fermer instantanément. L’arrivée du Docteur Shaw avait souvent cet effet sur les gens. Le praticien, était vêtu, comme à l’accoutumée, d’un costume sombre ajusté qui donnait à sa silhouette une raideur d’échassier. Son regard perçant et son visage tout en creux et rictus achevait d’assoir cette impression d’intransigeance et d’austérité. Charles ne fut pas autrement surprit de le voir chez lui de si bonne heure. Il n’était pas rare que le docteur passe à l’improviste prendre des nouvelles de son patient. Il connaissait tout le personnel de la maison et faisait maintenant presque partie de la famille, comme il aimait à le répéter.

-Regardez-vous, vous êtes prêt de défaillir de froid ! Ces messieurs n’ont donc aucun sens commun de vous laisser ainsi affronter les éléments avec si maigre vêture sur le dos, et d’ailleurs sont-ils à ce point empotés qu’il vous faille maintenant inspecter les livraisons à leur place ?! Ajouta le docteur avec moins de véhémence que de dédain à l’endroit d’Erik et Logan qui se tenaient aussi raides l’un que l’autre. Son loyal serviteur et ami sortit sa pipe de sa poche et entreprit de la bourrer de tabac avec nonchalance pour montrer combien il méprisait les remarques acides du médecin. Il détestait Shaw depuis toujours et ne s’en cachait pas. Shaw la charogne, l’appelait-il malgré les réprimandes constantes de son jeune maître.

Erik Lehnsherr, à ses côtés, ne put réprimer un petit sourire entendu, que Charles ne manqua pas de saisir. Le marin semblait être un esprit fin. Il avait sans doute compris les interactions sociales à l’œuvre en cet instant. Et son parti semblait déjà pris. Un homme comme lui, habitué à la liberté des océans n’aurait que du mépris pour les règles et les lois d’une vie vertueuse. Accepter de le loger, c’était mettre le démon sous son toit. Mais, lui souffla sa curiosité, cet aventurier au long cours devait avoir vu tant de choses, vécu tant de choses, un tel savoir serait certainement d’une grande aide dans son projet de collection de plantes, lui qui n’avait, jusqu’à présent, pu que les étudier sous forme d’herbiers. Le jeune lord tenta de se rasséréner : il saurait se faire respecter et puiser les connaissances à la source, même si cette source était entourée de ronces !

Naïves résolutions, bien vite regrettées : lorsque le beau capitaine plongea crânement son regard dans celui de Charles, ce dernier sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues et sa jambe se raidir de douleur. Voilà ce que lui avait déjà couté les tentations de la curiosité.  Une infirmité à vie et des fantômes qui guettaient aux portes de sa mémoire à chaque instant. Il serra les dents.

-Vous avez raison, Docteur , je vais rentrer. Déclara t-il d’un ton glacial en s’écartant du marin avec raideur. La soudaine expression offensée que prit Erik Lehnsherr ne lui échappa pas. Cela lui fit l’effet d’un gravier lui roulant dans le cœur. Sensiblerie absurde qu’il décida d’étouffer. Sans se retourner, il ajouta : – Merci Logan pour votre peine, je viendrai examiner vos trouvailles cette après-midi, d’ici là merci de les entreposer dans la serre.

Il continua, d’un pas moins assuré qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, vers le docteur Shaw, qui lui tendit l’un de ces bras secs pour qu’il s’y appuie et qui l’aida, avec force effets de bienveillance, à regagner l’intérieur sombre du manoir. Le jeune lord ne vit pas le sourire de satisfaction qui marqua durant un instant, à la manière d’une cicatrice grotesque, le visage du médecin.

Lorsque la grande porte du hall se fut refermée dans un son lourd et sentencieux, Charles eut l’impression que l’on venait de le jeter en prison après plusieurs heures de tortures. Un épuisement nerveux particulièrement accablant venait de s’abattre sur lui. Son trouble devait se lire avec évidence sur son visage, car le docteur ne manqua pas de prendre un ton sévère pour lui assener :

-Vous me décevez beaucoup Lord Xavier, un tel comportement irresponsable n’est pas digne de l’homme vertueux que vous êtes devenu. Vous exposez ainsi : c’est tenter le démon.

Charles soupira, se redressa et lâcha le bras de Shaw pour saisir la rampe du grand escalier menant à sa chambre.

-Pardon, je prendrais garde à l’avenir à me couvrir davantage avant de m’exposer aux frimas de l’hiver, je vous le promets, Docteur. Offrit-il avec lassitude.

La réplique du médecin se fit cinglante.

-Je ne parlais pas de cela, et vous le savez.

Charles monta une première marche, s’arrêta, puis répondit d’une voix noyée de résignation.

-Vous avez raison Docteur… de « cela » aussi je prendrais garde.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Première rencontre...ou plutôt seconde rencontre entre les deux héros....que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Intriguant j'espère :)  
> A la semaine prochaine ! 
> 
> Mini notes historiques :
> 
> Le nom du navire d’Erik, le Chat génois, ne vous dit pas quelque chose ??? Les fans des X-Men auront peut-être la réponse ! Oui, Genosha bien sûr...bon c’est pas le jeu de mots de l’année, mais il fallait que je le mette !
> 
> Le sanskrit est une écriture ancienne d’origine indienne (on la retrouve souvent utilisée pour les textes religieux, notamment hindous et bouddhistes).


	5. chapitre 4 : Clématite, Églantine, Spirée, Lilac, Sainfouin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langage des fleurs : Clématite : désir amoureux, tromperie, jeu ; Églantine : amour naissant ; Lilac : jeunesse, premiers émois ; Sauge : force, santé ; Sainfouin : hésitation

 

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/180513063308505751.jpg.html)

 

La chambre était modeste, mais plaisante, avec sa minuscule cheminée, sa table de chevet, sa commode, et sa fenêtre en chien assis qui donnait sur le parc de la propriété. Erik jeta son baluchon sur le lit couverts de draps frais, et commença à le vider. Sa besace contenait les quelques objets auquel il était attaché et qu'il était parvenu à conserver durant ses années de voyages : une boussole ayant appartenu à son père, son couteau, deux carnets de bord couverts de croquis, des sachets de médecine orientales, une pierre à encre offerte par un amant chinois qui avait était fasciné par ses yeux clairs, enfin une chemise et un pantalon qui n'en finissaient plus d'être reprisés. Il avisa ces derniers avec scepticisme. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se vêtir de propre, si ce n'est de neuf, pour ne pas être relégué au rang des mendigots dans cette riche et élégante demeure grouillant de domestiques.

N'était qu'à l'office, Erik avait compté une cuisinière, un valet et deux bonnes, ainsi que trois gamins qui devaient servir d'aides. La propriété, pour ce qu'il en avait vu, était étendue et bien entretenue. Plusieurs dépendances ponctuaient le jardin, dont celle qu'il occupait à présent, située juste à côté d'une grande serre flambant neuve. Dans le parc, de beaux arbres poussaient, certains, très vieux, d'essences indigènes, d'autres, plus jeunes, étaient de variétés aussi diverses qu'incongrues sous ces latitudes. Rien qu'autour de la serre, le marin avait croisé deux cèdres bleus du Levant et un gingko, ce dernier même sans feuille, était immanquable avec ses branches étrangement perpendiculaires au tronc. En voir un en Europe lui donnait une impression de dépaysement fort étrange. Cet arbre était originaire du très lointain Japon, Erik avait même encore une feuille dorée séchée entre les pages d'un de ses carnets. Elle avait la réputation d'apporter la richesse. Cela restait encore à prouver dans son cas.

"Faire pousser des choses qui n'étaient pas d'ici", c'était là la marotte de Maître Xavier lui avait-on dit.

Erik s'assit sur le lit, pensif.

"Maître Xavier".

C'était donc lui. C'était lui le collectionneur de babioles duquel il avait cru se faire le portrait ? Un excentrique, nobliau frustré, au crépuscule de sa vie, qui passait son temps et sa fortune à entasser des trésors sur ses étagères poussiéreuses. Ventripotent et portant perruque poudrée de surcroit. Quelle image ridicule ! Le marin se mit à sourire à ses propres préjugés.

Comment en était-il arrivé à imaginer cela ? Et Ô combien il était loin du compte.

Quand il avait vu paraître ce beau jeune homme sur le perron, semblant à peine plus vieux qu'un mousse, ses boucles brunes ébouriffées par le vent, une silhouette tenant du paradoxe de la fragilité alliée à la volonté, et ce sourire à nul autre pareil éclairant un visage aux traits désarmants d'innocence et de joie mêlées, Erik avait senti son cœur se heurter à sa raison. Il ne savait qui, de ces lèvres cerises ou de ces yeux bleus éclatants, l'avaient le plus charmé. Était-ce : un jeune précepteur des hypothétiques enfants de la maison ? Un secrétaire particulier du lord ? Habillé ainsi, avec la simplicité d'un garçon d'écurie et dans la voix tout le naturel et la virilité d'une personnalité entière et humble, le marin n'avait pas un instant pensé être en présence du maître des lieux, dont il s'était fait précédemment une image si peu flatteuse.

Cette apparition du petit matin, après la nuit détestable qu'il venait de passer, l'avait laissé sans voix, médusé comme un puceau rougissant, incapable de faire un geste pour saluer. Heureusement que le jeune lord avait semblé totalement ignorant de sa présence, trop occupé à fondre sur Logan et son chargement pour remarquer le pauvre hère en loques et hirsute qui accompagnait les marchandises. Quelle impression douteuse il avait du faire, d'ailleurs ? Lui qui ne s'était pas rasé ni coupé les cheveux depuis un mois ! Cela dit quelle importance, il avait encore en travers de la gorge la répugnance avec laquelle, ce Xavier s'était écarté de lui à l'arrivée du vautour qui lui servait de chaperon. Celui-là avait tout du dévot assoiffé de vices, propre à vous faire fouetter pour la moindre parole impudique. L'homme semblait veule et prompte à vouloir le faire chasser à la première incartade, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, cette ombre de mépris caractéristique. Rien que de très commun hélas, les gens de mers étaient, il le savait, universellement perçus comme des ivrognes et des gredins par la bonne société. De plus, autre indice s'il en fallait un : le sieur Logan semblait ne pas l'apprécier. Erik se fit la promesse de se méfier du docteur comme de la peste.

Mais tout de même, dans les yeux bleus du jeune Xavier il y avait eu, un moment, cette étrange lueur, ce quelque chose qui lui avait remué l'âme. Une fêlure joliment attirante... Bah ! Se morigéna-t-il, le dédain qui avait finit par voiler le beau regard azur était bien assez.  La curiosité et le désir n'étaient pas de bon ton à terre, et il devrait s'en garder jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Après tout, il était trop heureux d'avoir trouvé un refuge pour l'hiver, il n'allait pas tout gâcher en déclenchant une de ces révolutions dont il s'était fait l'habitude. Son caractère tour à tour taciturne et emporté l'avait poussé plus souvent qu'à son tour dans des situations inextricables. Cette fois, il comptait éviter les problèmes.

Dehors le vent n'avait pas cessé de souffler. Le ciel était gris blanc, triste, à l'image de ce manoir, où pour un début d'après-midi, il n'y avait pas grand bruit ni grande activité. Ce lieu respirait le tombeau fermé au monde. Et pourtant, son propriétaire avait dans les yeux des horizons de mers immenses aux reflets de ciel sans nuage...

Erik poussa un soupir de fatigue. _Quelle journée..._

Il s'allongea sur le lit, tout habillé, pour se reposer quelques instants. Il ferma les yeux, et les dernières heures qu'il venaient de vivre tournèrent en boucle dans son esprit épuisé. Le marin sombra malgré lui dans un profond sommeil.

(...)

Des lèvres avides, brillantes, on les aurait dit peintes.

L'ombre de la lune sur des paupières closes par un saisissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Les traits d'un visage masqués par la nuit. Un souffle, des gémissements.

Et ses propres mains empoignant un corps vif parcouru de frissons, le goût de la peau douce et délicate sous sa langue, quelque chose de violent dans ses tripes, essentiel et unique....intense comme si cette étreinte était obligatoire, exigé par une volonté céleste à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper.

Mais le bruit dans la ruelle.

Mais des pas, des cris, d'autres hommes qui s'approchent, qui séparent les corps et brisent l'union interdite, qui entraînent le jeune inconnu.

L'irréel sensation d'arrachement de son âme et la colère qui monte devant une porte qui se claque. Des mots hurlés, sales, durs et des coups qui pleuvent, et un lendemain de réveil tuméfié au froid des pavés d'un quai londonien.

(...)

Erik se réveilla d'un bond ! Totalement désorienté, l'ex capitaine manqua de tomber du lit qui n'était pas très large et se rattrapa à la table de chevet. Il mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver ses esprits. Des bribes de cauchemars lui revenaient, aussitôt oubliées. Une scène vécue la veille de son embarquement londonien à bord du _Chat génois_ , enterrée depuis 10ans dans sa mémoire, avait choisi ce premier jour de retour au pays pour affleurer. Il essaya d'en agripper les lambeaux de souvenirs, mais la brume du sommeil se dissipa dans son esprit. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée sur le jardin, il avait dû dormir plusieurs heures. Faire une sieste pareille le jour de son arrivée n'était pas du meilleur effet. Il se leva, peu sûr sur ce plancher trop stable après des années de tangage, et se décida à descendre dans la salle de stockage des jeunes plantes au dessus de laquelle était située cette chambre.

Des voix lui parvinrent depuis l'étage inférieur. Il s'arrêta, silencieux, pour écouter.

-C'est donc lui qui vous a dit de transférer les caisses dans cette pièce ? dit une belle voix claire.

-Oui, il avait l'air de savoir c'qu'il faisait alors j'l'ai pas contredit. C'était pas comme ça que vous auriez voulu ? J'peux aller le sortir de son pucier à coups de pompes pour qu'il les remette à vot' goût si c'est vot' volonté Maître Xavier.

Un rire attendrit résonna dans la pièce et fit faire un rebond inattendu au cœur d'Erik. Le jeune lord était donc venu inspecter les marchandises.

-Non, laissez le dormir, il doit sans doute avoir du sommeil à rattraper. Par ailleurs, il a eu raison de stocker les nouvelles plantes ici. Elles vont pouvoir s'acclimater à une température de transition avant de rejoindre la serre. Ce bon réflexe en a certainement sauvé plus d'une. Je devrais plutôt penser à le remercier lorsqu'il sera levé.

Erik sourit, flatté. Il s'apprêta à descendre rejoindre les deux hommes pour recueillir les compliments. Mais la conversation reprit, le stoppant dans son mouvement.

-N'en faites rien, Maître Xavier ! C'est un sacré caractère et têtu comme une bourrique. Si vous voulez mon avis faut pas trop i' laisser la bride lâche, ou sinon vous allez retrouver vot' carriole dans le fossé, comme on dit. Et puis, y'a p't'être un brin de cervelle utile sous cette défroque de rat de cale, mais, sauf votre respect Maître Xavier, la jugeote ça fait plus souvent des malheurs compliqués que des joies simples. Faut pas vous laisser intriguer par ce marlou là, rétorqua l'homme à tout faire, naturellement grincheux.

Erik grinça des dents. Cette réflexion était d'une remarquable justesse malgré son caractère irritant. En effet, il avait pu constater que sa capacité à se fourrer dans les ennuis était souvent lié à sa trop grande perspicacité.

-Mon bon Howlett, vous avez en vous la sagesse innée et c'est, de fait, bien plus précieux que toutes les pages de mes livres de science. Je ferai attention je vous l'assure. Mais dites moi, quelle toquade vous a pris d'amener cet homme ici alors que je suis certain que vous avez pressenti qu'il n'est pas la moins mystérieuse des étrangetés que vous m'avez rapporté et je ne parle pas de son apparence d'homme des bois ?!

Erik, par orgueil, avisa sa tenue. En effet, elle n'était pas de la dernière élégance. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, mais sa tignasse rêche n'en fut pas domptée pour autant et cette barbe de maraudeur devait lui donner bien plus que son âge ainsi qu'une allure à faire peur. Sans parler de l'hématome qui devait lui maquiller la mâchoire ! Ses vêtements froissés et tâchés, ainsi que toute sa personne mériteraient sans doute un bon décrassage. Il se tint un peu penaud sur la marche d'escalier en attendant la réponse de Logan.

Le serviteur grommela puis finit par parler sur un ton soudain particulièrement bienveillant qui rappela à Erik la voix de son père quand, tout gamin, celui-ci le faisait assoir sur ses genoux pour lui apprendre à lire sur de vieilles cartes de marine.

-Maître Xavier, vous savez ce que je pense de la vie que vous vous imposez ici. Moi ça me va parce que j'en ai vécu tellement que j'ai maintenant envie à mon âge de rester à quai, mais vous, vous avez b'soin de voir des choses, de connaître des gens et de vivre les aventures dont vous rêvez. Alors, que j'me suis dit : si votre p'tite infirmité vous retient ici, c'est à l'aventure à v'nir à vous et ce gars-là il a quelque chose dans le regard qui m'a fait croire qu'il saurait vous l'apporter.

Erik avala sa salive, c'était un drôle de compliment qu'il venait d'entendre. Les paroles de cet homme franc et estimé de son maître semblaient, en écho, l'avoir investi lui, Erik Lehnsherr, d'une mission d'importance : celle d'éveiller l'âme de ce jeune homme. Était-ce vraiment cela que l'on attendait de lui ?

Il y eut un bruit d'étoffe que l'on étreint et une sorte de hoquet de surprise suivit d'un soupir faussement grognon. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, des paroles échangées très bas, qu'Erik n'entendit pas, mais où transparaissait une certaine émotion. Il se décida à prendre son courage à deux mains et descendit enfin l'escalier qui craqua sous ses bottes.

Au bruit qu'il fit, les deux hommes étaient déjà tourné vers lui lorsqu'il arriva au bas des marches.

Logan l'accueillit d'un "Ah bin la v'là not' princesse endormie!", qui arracha une toux amusée à Erik. Il dédaigna de répondre à la boutade rustaude et préféra saluer le maître des lieux, dont il remarqua immédiatement les yeux particulièrement brillants.

-Un peu hirsute pour une princesse, commenta le jeune lord avec un sourire gentiment moqueur. Cet air d’espièglerie légère lui allait bien.

-Oh apprenez, Lord Xavier, que j'ai croisé des princesses autrement plus étrangement accoutré que mon humble personne. Rétorqua t-il en fourrageant dans sa barbe.

-"humble" vraiment ? Souligna le jeune homme en levant les sourcils avec scepticisme. -J'ai appris depuis longtemps à me défier de l'habit qui ne fait pas toujours le moine, et dans votre cas l'habit ne fait pas, je pense, l'humble pirate pilleur d'épaves qui n'a pas vu un savon depuis des années...même si j'avoue que c'est très bien imité.

A cette réplique, Erik resta un instant pantois, il brulait de rendre insolence pour insolence, juste pour tester les limites de cette naissance de camaraderie si désarmante...si attirante. Mais là n'était pas sa place. Il préféra baisser les yeux et se contenta de répondre avec contrition.

-Je veillerais au plus tôt à rectifier mon apparence, Lord Xavier. Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse l'inventaire des marchandises que vous avez acquis ?

Le jeune homme prit un instant avant de lui répondre, ce qu'il fit avec un ton soudain redevenu très distant.

-Non il est tard et j'ai des obligations pour ce soir. Nous verrons cela une autre fois, je vous laisse le temps de prendre vos marques. N'hésitez pas à parcourir le domaine, il y a quelques essences d'arbres que vous reconnaîtrez peut-être d'un de vos voyages.

Là dessus il se tourna vers Logan qui avait entreprit de vider le contenu d'un tiroir de bahut sur la table de la pièce et farfouillait dedans avec conviction en faisant un barouf de tous les diables.

-Monsieur Howlett pourriez-vous trouver au capitaine Lehnsherr de quoi se laver et se vêtir de propre ? Si besoin est, demandez à Mademoiselle Anna Marie, elle ne demandera pas mieux que de vous venir en aide.

Le serviteur arrêta net son tintamarre et grogna une réponse en rougissant légèrement, à la grande stupéfaction d'Erik. Ce dernier salua le maître de maison d'un mouvement de tête lorsque Charles Xavier quitta la dépendance pour regagner le manoir.

(...)

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il revenait des cuisines où il avait pris un copieux dîner en compagnie des domestiques, Erik croisa en traversant la cour, un beau cabriolet blanc tiré par deux chevaux. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la dépendance et attendit, curieux, d'en voir les occupants. Le docteur Shaw en redingote de velours noir brodé de fil d'argent mis pied à terre puis aida galamment une superbe lady vêtue d'une cape doublée d'hermine à, elle aussi, descendre du siège haut. Avec ses magnifiques cheveux blond cendré, elle ressemblait à une reine des neiges aux côtés d'un corbeau. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du manoir dont la large porte, éclairée de deux flambeaux, était ouverte. Charles Xavier se tenait sur le perron de pierres. Habillé comme un marquis d'une veste de brocard bleu et de bas de soie blancs sur des souliers à boucles dorées, il accueillit la dame d'un baise main. Quelques paroles mièvres de salutation furent échangées. Le jeune lord avait toutes les apparences de l'hôte parfait tout à la joie de recevoir, un sourire poli greffé au visage et la voix chaleureuse. Apparences...

Erik fit une grimace et se désintéressa de la scène, les convenances hypocrites l'avaient toujours profondément ennuyées. Il poussa la porte de la dépendance d'un coup d'épaule, elle grinça en s'ouvrant et il monta se coucher.

(...)

Février s'ouvrait sur une magnifique journée de soleil. Le vent froid n'était pas encore tombé, mais le ciel bleu avait quelque chose de printanier qui poussa Charles a se décider enfin à mettre le nez dehors. Une semaine venait de filer sans qu'il n'ait trouvé le temps de descendre voir les nouveaux plants stockés dans la dépendance.

"Trouver le temps"! Il devait arrêter de se mentir. Son hésitation à assouvir sa curiosité n'avait aucun rapport avec les contraintes fort clairsemées de son agenda. Outre le docteur Shaw qui s'était fendu de trois visites successives ces derniers jours, il n'avait reçu personne depuis la venue de Miss Von Frost. Non, autant qu'il l'admette : c'était la lâcheté qui le retenait. Pourtant, il en brûlait de curiosité. Il voulait découvrir plus attentivement ses merveilles, dessiner certaines pousses, étudier les racines et les graines.

Mais pour cela il lui fallait se confronter à nouveau au capitaine Lenhsherr et cela le terrifiait. Oh l' homme lui même ne lui faisait pas peur, Charles n'était plus, depuis longtemps déjà, le gamin impressionnable qui fuyait les coups de férule d'un beau-père irascible. Non c'était son propre corps, c'était ses propres réactions en présence de cet homme ensorcelant que le jeune lord craignait. L'irrépressible attirance, la fascination pour cet inconnu si intimement connu par le passé et dont l'image venait hanter ses nuits depuis une semaine. La situation était absurde, après tout il n'avait qu'à le renvoyer plutôt que de se faire pénitence ainsi ! Mais il ne parvenait à s'y résoudre, quelque chose comme une voix intérieure l'en dissuadait. Il grommela contre lui-même et ses lubies sibyllines en enfilant ses bottes fourrées. Pour se lever, il s'appuya sur son bureau. Avec le froid, les douleurs dans sa jambe ne cessaient de le tourmenter et sa claudication était bien plus apparente.  Il descendit avec difficulté le grand escalier. Peut-être que la nouvelle invention venue de la faculté de médecine de Paris, dont lui avait parlé le docteur Shaw ferait des miracles. Charles l'espérait, par curiosité pour les progrès de la science et sans doute un peu par orgueil. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un pitoyable infirme auprès du fier capitaine Lehnsherr.

Une fois dans la cour du manoir, il resta quelque instant à observer les bâtiments de la serre. Il en était fier, elle était de la dernière modernité avec son système de chauffage situé sous les dalles de sol. Il avait suivi à la lettre les conseils de Pieter de la Court, un des collectionneurs de plantes le plus renommé d'Europe et dont les domaines s'étendaient justement non loin de la ville de Leyde. Charles avait fait construire, comme lui, le bâtiment principal de la serre avec sa haute façade vitrée tournée vers le Sud pour capter le maximum de rayon du soleil. Il avait veillé à n'utiliser que du bois pour les châssis, le fer étant trop fragile, et un verre spécial très résistant fabriqué dans la région : le _Gilde glas_ , dont la couleur jaune était caractéristique. Tous les autres murs étaient en briques. La parois Nord s'appuyait sur la dépendance. Celle-ci servait ainsi de lieu de stockage, d'étude, et de zone d'acclimatation des plantes. Il fallait nécessairement la traverser pour se rendre dans la serre, par ce biais, on évitait les déperditions de chaleur. Deux chambres et un bureau avait été conservés au premier étage. C'est là que logeaient Logan...et Erik Lehnsherr.

Charles prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte de la dépendance. Sans frapper il entra, et resta un instant sur le seuil.

Dans la pièce, encombrées par les sacs, tonneaux et caisses de marchandises, il y avait assez peu de lumière. Un bureau rustique constitué d'une planche posée sur deux tréteaux avait été poussé contre une sorte de fenêtre close par un papier huilé qui laissait passer la luminosité venant de la serre.

Erik Lehnsherr était là, assis en train d'écrire, faisant dos à la porte d'entrée. Charles avait à peine passé le seuil de cette dernière que le marin lança d'un ton de reproche et sans se retourner :

-Revenez plus tard ce n'est pas le moment ! Et fermez cette foutue porte Bon Sang !

Charles se figea. Évidemment que la rebuffade ne lui était pas vraiment adressée, le marin devait avoir cru que l'importun était quelque domestique venant lui demander de l'aide, mais le jeune lord ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vexer par l'accueil peu amène de son employé.

Il rétorqua d'un ton pincé :

-Vous me voyez navré que votre séjour dans ma demeure vous soit aussi désagréable capitaine Lehnsherr. Peut être puis-je vous conseiller une auberge des environs où vous serez mieux traité ?

Au premier mots qu'il prononça, il eut le plaisir, un peu cruel, de voir le sus-nommé se lever d'un bond en bousculant le tabouret sur lequel il était assis.

-Lord Xavier, je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne vous attendais pas, croyez bien que si que j'avais su que vous...

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans les limbes de l'esprit de Charles qui, à l'instant où le marin s'était relevé, avait vu toute pensée cohérente le quitter. Visiblement, la semaine écoulée avait été, fort judicieusement, employée par le capitaine à reprendre une allure civilisée. Disparues la barbe rousse de flibustier et la tignasse de faune. Bien visible à présent : les angles d'un visage dessiné à la serpe, les traits fiers et emprunts de noblesse,  les lèvres fines et la ligne de la mâchoire, du cou, de la gorge que Charles suivit, malgré lui, des yeux jusqu'à la naissance d'un torse joliment viril rendu visible par le col ouvert d'une chemise de lin blanc.

-....et vous montrer le résultat si vous le souhaitez ? Lord Xavier ?

Le ton interrogatif attendant une réponse, sortit un peu brusquement Charles de sa contemplation. Le capitaine avait à présent un discret sourire impudent au coin des lèvres. Le jeune lord déglutit. Cet homme avait le don de le faire se sentir profondément ridicule.

-Oui, faites je vous prie. Répondit-il rapidement et un peu au hasard, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'il lui était demandé, mais ne voulant pas passer pour un simple d'esprit.

Le visage du capitaine s'éclaira d'un sourire encore davantage amusé et Charles comprit qu'il n'avait pas fait illusion.

-Dans ce cas, si vous voulez bien vous approcher, j'ai ici le premier inventaire. Enchaîna le marin en lui désignant le bureau.

Charles affermit la main sur sa canne et contourna la grande table au centre de la pièce pour ensuite atteindre le coin sobrement éclairé. Son regard évita soigneusement celui du capitaine. Ce dernier l'invita à s'assoir sur le tabouret qu'il venait de redresser, mais, par fierté, le jeune lord déclina la politesse. Il sentit que son refus, peut-être un peu rêche, avait raidi les manières du marin lorsqu'il entendit le ton affreusement doctoral de celui-ci qui commençait ses explications.

-Bien, comme vous le voyez j'ai établi un inventaire par lieu et altitude du prélèvement, ensoleillement, nature du terrain et température ambiante. Vous trouverez dans la colonne de droite les noms indigènes de ces variétés. Je ne connais pas leur nom latin, si tenté qu'elles en ait un. J'ai presque terminé les caisses et tonneaux et je pensais commencer l'estimation des sacs si du moins vous -

-Un instant je vous prie, vous avez dit que vous aviez fait un inventaire par critères de prélèvement, mais comment avez vous retenu toutes ses informations, vous connaissez les caractéristiques de ces plants par cœur ? Il y en a des dizaines de variétés ?!

Le marin eut un rire gêné. Il lui désigna une des caisses les plus proches du bureau, celle-ci était couverte d'étiquettes écrites dans les langues les plus diverses.

-Non, j'ai simplement recopié les informations notées ici. Elles sont placées là dans ce but à vrai dire.

Charles avisa l'ensemble des contenants présents dans la pièce. Très rares étaient les étiquettes écrites en alphabet latin. Il se tourna, abasourdi, vers son interlocuteur.

-Vous savez lire le sanskrit ? Demanda le jeune lord, dubitatif.

-Le sanskrit très peu, j'ai de meilleures bases en persan et en chinois et je parle couramment le japonais, mon navire a mouillé à Dejima pendant 3 ans. Le ton était factuel, mais derrière cette sobre modestie, un éclat de fierté brillait dans ses yeux. Charles en fut d'autant plus charmé, que le marin n'en profita pas pour fanfaronner, mais lui proposa plutôt de lui apprendre à reconnaitre certains caractères chinois, notamment ceux signifiant des chiffres afin de l'aider à terminer l'inventaire.

(...)

Ainsi, la matinée passa au fil des explications du capitaine Lehnsherr qui naviguait avec aisance entre inventaire scrupuleux et digressions linguistiques, récits de voyages et conseils horticoles. Charles en aurait presque oublié de déjeuner, si le carillon de la vieille horloge de Logan, cachée par une pile de sac de bulbes, ne les avait pas interrompu et fait revenir brusquement à la réalité. Il ramassa sa canne posée non loin et après avoir remercié son professeur improvisé, se décida à quitter la dépendance pour regagner le manoir. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de coucher sur le papier tout ce qu'il avait appris. Il allait également lui falloir identifier tous les noms savants des plantes ramenées, pour cela il lui faudrait ... Porté par son enthousiasme, le jeune lord continua à haute voix ses plans et réflexions tandis que le marin le raccompagnait à la porte.

-Il faudra descendre ici plusieurs herbiers que j'ai dans mon cabinet de travail, nous comparerons vos descriptions avec les croquis qui s'y trouvent et il faudrait également que j’aménage un endroit pour dessiner. Peut-être près de ce bureau. Nous verrons ensemble, Erik, si la lumière ne vous-

Charles stoppa net sa phrase. Erik, il venait de l'appeler "Erik", comme s'il parlait à un ami intime, comme si son cœur avait décidé que la barrière des politesses froides était encore de trop entre leurs deux esprits si rapidement captivés l'un par l'autre. Et le capitaine n'avait pas manqué de saisir cette petite trahison de son inconscient, à en croire par le bref éclair de surprise qui venait de passer sur ses traits. Poli, il ne releva pas et ouvrit courtoisement la porte à son élève d'un jour et employeur.

Le vent froid s'engouffra dans la pièce attiédie par le voisinage de la serre et Charles ne put refréner un violent frisson. Il porta la main au col de son gilet de laine pour se protéger la gorge avant de sortir, mais Erik le retint par le bras.

\- Attendez un instant, vous ne pouvez pas sortir comme ça. Le capitaine alla aussitôt se saisir de son paletot posé sur la table et vint en couvrir les épaules de Charles avec galanterie. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'être surprit. En un instant, il fut engloutit par le parfum chaud de vieux cuir et d'embruns salés qui émanait du manteau. C'était l'écho sensuel de toute l'intimité de cet homme, l'haleine d'une vie de dangers et d'aventures. C'était cette odeur entêtante de mâle, la même que cette nuit-là, la même que celle de ses cauchemars. Charles eut un sursaut douloureux qui lui raidit jusqu'à l'épine dorsale. Il repoussa le vêtement avec une grimace de dégout. Le paletot tomba au sol. Erik se figea, la mâchoire serrée.

Le jeune lord fut affreusement embarrassé de cette réaction épidermique qu'il n'avait pu maîtriser, mais trop remué encore par cette morsure surgie du passé, il ne sut que balbutier avec une amertume navrée:

-Je...je n'ai pas froid, et vous n'avez pas à me traiter avec autant de...de (il voulait dire de galanterie, d'empressement, de séduction mais c'était trahir encore davantage sa gêne).

Le capitaine ramassa son manteau et l'épousseta sommairement avant de le reposer où il l'avait trouvé.

-J'ai compris, vous n'êtes pas une fleur délicate. Commenta-t-il, renfrogné. Charles fut piqué par le choix lexical ironique, et en l'espace d'une seconde il passa de mortifié à vexé !

-En effet, je ne dois pas être loin d'avoir votre âge, capitaine Lehnsherr, et votre déférence condescendante vis à vis de l'homme que je suis est tout à fait déplacée. Vous en avez conscience ? Asséna t-il avec hauteur. Erik leva les sourcils et pris un instant pour le considérer de la tête au pied.

-Si j'ai conscience...que vous êtes un homme ? Demanda t-il d'un ton badin.

-Oui... ...Non !! Attendez ce n'est pas ce que- s'embrouilla Charles.

-oh croyez moi, Lord Xavier, j'en ai bien conscience, le coupa le marin en accompagnant sa remarque de l'un de ses petits sourires insolents et irrésistibles.

Charles sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Que répondre à ça !?  Incapable de trouver une réplique suffisamment cinglante, il le fusilla du regard puis poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de sortir en fulminant.

Bouillant de colère comme il l'était il ne risquerait pas, au moins, d'attraper froid en traversant la cour ! Se dit le marin en refermant la porte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alooooors je vais faire une petite pause la semaine prochaine, donc on se dit à dans deux semaines pour la suite ! 
> 
> notes historiques :
> 
> le transport et l'acclimatation des plantes au 18ème siècle : alors là j'ai tout extrait de ce précieux article (http://www.persee.fr/doc/pharm_0035-2349_2004_num_92_343_5676)
> 
> Pieter de la Court Van der Voort était un grand collectionneur de plantes tropicales, ses traités et ses conseils ont été diffusé dans toute l'Europe du 18ème siècle. Pour décrire la serre de Charles, j'ai été chercher mes infos dans ce livre : De l'orangerie au palais de cristal, une histoire des serres, par Yves-Marie Allain(disponible sur Google books). Y'a plein de beaux croquis
> 
> Au cours des années 1730 les hivers furent plus doux et les étés agréables, cela faisait suite à des décennies d'hivers très rudes appelés même le petit âge glaciaire.
> 
> La férule est un bâton dont on se servait pour battre les écoliers et les enfants désobéissants.
> 
> La faculté de médecine de Paris est, au 18ème siècle, à la pointe des techniques d'orthopédie, l'idée était de redresser les déformations des membres et du dos par tous les moyens possibles ! Le mot "orthopédie" a été inventé par Nicolas Andry de Boisregard, le titulaire de la chaire de médecine, en 1741 !


	6. chapitre 5 : Arum, Bleuet, Camélia, Mauve, Spirée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langage des fleurs : Arum : confiance ; Bleuet : délicatesse, timidité ; Camélia : admiration, beauté parfaite ; Mauve : innocence ; Spirée : volonté, ténacité.

[ ](http://www.casimages.com/i/180224041820384550.jpg.html)

 

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois qu'Erik avait posé ses bagages au manoir Xavier. Mars allait se clore sur les dernières gelées et une odeur de Printemps flottait déjà dans l'air lorsqu'il ouvrit, ce matin-là, la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il occupait.

Il avait encore du mal à en parler comme de "sa" chambre.

Pour le marin qu'il était : il n'y avait pas de foyer, que des ports d'attache.

Pour autant, un sentiment diffus commençait, malgré lui, à gagner son cœur ; quelque chose comme une communion avec ce lieu où il avait trouvé un accueil et une bienveillance auxquels il n'était pas habitué. Pour la plupart, les domestiques, après un temps de méfiance fort prévisible, l'avaient accepté. Certains avec visiblement moins de bonne volonté, comme Janos, le valet du jeune lord, personnage mutique et dédaigneux, qu'Erik soupçonnait d'être un laquais à la solde du docteur Shaw. Ce dernier avait développé pour le marin la plus farouche aversion. Chaque fois qu'il passait visiter son patient et qu'Erik se trouvait dans les parages, le médecin ne manquait jamais de lui adresser une remarque acide. Pourtant, les deux hommes n'avaient jusqu'à présent échangé pas plus de trois phrases, mais c'était comme si leur inimitié leur était tout bonnement naturelle.

Pour le reste du personnel de maison, Erik devinait qu'à leur yeux , il avait un statu particulier. Pas vraiment un employé, pas non plus un invité, cet homme auquel le jeune maître s'adressait souvent d'égal à égal était regardé comme un genre d'esprit libre que l'on accueille chez soi pour se prémunir des farces des êtres de la forêt. Erik supposait qu'il devait cela aux quelques notions d'herboristerie dont il avait, à l'occasion, fait profiter les domestiques. Pourtant, ses connaissances en médecine se résumaient à la préparation de décoctions ou d'onguents à base de plantes pilées, la plupart ne poussant pas, du moins le croyait-il, sous ces latitudes. Parce qu'à sa grande surprise, le parc de la propriété se révéla être une ressource tout à fait étonnante. Le marin y avait reconnu plusieurs essences d'arbres et de buissons de provenances exotiques dont les feuilles ou les fruits avaient des vertus exceptionnelles bien connues dans les pays où il avait séjourné. C'était le cas du gommier qu'il avait trouvé prospérant le long de la rivière. Encore jeune, ce spécimen venu des terres de Nouvelle Hollande, de l'autre côté du globe, était très reconnaissable avec ses feuilles sentant fortement la menthe.

Erik en avait tiré une tisane souveraine contre la toux que Miss Moira et ses aides s'arrachaient ! Depuis, la maîtresse des cuisines avait donné de la souplesse à son tempérament rigide pour faire plaisir à ce marin-un peu sorcier et ne lui refusait plus rien de ce qui sortait de ses fourneaux.

Pour Logan, l'entreprise avait pris nettement plus de temps, principalement le temps pour Erik de reconnaître et de ragaillardir les plants de _kumāri_ qui, dans leurs caisses remplies de sable, avait très bien résisté aux voyages. Le suc de cette étrange plante épineuse faisait un remède peu connu contre les petites blessures de la peau, et l'homme à tout faire, maniant des outils tranchants à longueur de journée, en faisait maintenant une consommation avide. Erik devait d'ailleurs le freiner afin qu'il ne vienne pas piller la serre à cactées ; les plants n'étant tout de même pas là pour les seuls bénéfices de son petit trafic de médecine.

De farouchement bourru, Logan était maintenant avec lui devenu gentiment grognon. Net progrès !

L'ex capitaine acheva de se raser, puis enfila une chemise et un genre de gilet sans manche de toile brodée, que lui avait fabriqué Melle Anna-Marie, l'une des femmes de chambre, à partir d'une veste usagée. Elle aussi s'était révélée avenante à son endroit. Forte habile de ses mains, qu'elle avait la coquetterie de protéger par de long gants immaculés, Melle Anna-Marie était d'une grande discrétion et certains méprenaient cela pour de la pédanterie. Erik l'appréciait justement pour sa capacité à respecter le silence. Il aimait sa compagnie pour cette raison, et également pour avoir le bonheur infini de voir le taciturne Logan s'empourprer dès qu'Erik venait adresser la parole à la jeune femme. Le bonhomme en était désespérément amoureux et le faire bouillir de jalousie était un jeu tout à fait distrayant.

Toutes ces petites taquineries de la domesticité s'étaient avérées bien plus reposantes qu'il ne l'aurait cru, lui qui était habitué à la dureté souvent rugueuse de la camaraderie en mer. A son grand étonnement, il ne s'ennuyait aucunement et trouvait dans ses tâches quotidiennes un réel intérêt. Cela le laissait d'ailleurs encore un peu sceptique, ce genre de période de repos et de bien être, d'après son expérience, présageait toujours de tempêtes à venir.

En descendant l'escalier de bois de la dépendance, l'odeur du thé à la bergamote lui emplit instantanément les narines. Le jeune lord Xavier devait déjà être en train de travailler au rez de chaussée sur l'étude des racines des plants qu'ils avaient mis de côté après s'être rendu compte que ceux-ci, trop imprégnés d'eau de mer, ne pourraient pas être replantés. Charles avait entreprit de tous les dessiner avant de les faire sécher.

Charles.

Oui Erik aussi avait cédé à cette entorse aux bonnes manières en finissant, après que ce prénom se soit trouvé mêlé trop souvent à leur conversation, par appeler le maître des lieux tout naturellement Charles. L'intéressé avait paru plus soulagé que choqué par cette nouvelle petite familiarité. Et le pli pris, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient plus cessé, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, de s'appeler par leurs prénoms.

Erik descendit dans ce qui, maintenant, était devenu leur cabinet d'études. La grande pièce d'acclimatation des plantes était comme à l'habitude agréablement tiède et calme. Les caisses, sacs et tonneaux avaient été triés et rangés avec davantage d'ordre, libérant l'espace devant la cheminée et autour de la table centrale. Leurs deux bureaux en revanche était encore engloutis sous tout un fatras de livres, spécimens, pots et matériels d'étude comprenant loupes, scalpels, colles et produits dessiccateurs divers que Charles entassait là. Son matériel de dessin, encres, couleurs, crayons et plumes avait migré également dans ce petit espace, lui permettant ainsi de travailler directement sur place. Le lord Xavier pouvait passer des heures sur sa table de dessin en oubliant le plus souvent de déjeuner. Il était aussi désordonné qu'incroyablement minutieux et méthodique, aussi cultivé que désespérément naïf. Autant de touches de couleurs opposées dans ce tableau d'une personnalité déjà naturellement bien trop attractive. Difficile de ne pas être tenté de découvrir toutes les facettes d'un être aussi complexe. Difficile de ne pas être séduit, se disait chaque jour Erik. Car Charles avait le don d'éveiller en lui des sentiments aussi violents que contradictoires. Têtu, fier, parfois arrogant, Charles pouvait se montrer horripilant. Curieux, intelligent et passionné, le jeune lord était aussi infiniment désirable. Il hantait ses pensées à tout moments du lever au coucher. C'était à le rendre fou.

Ils avaient rapidement mis en place une sorte de routine. Charles était levé à l'aube. Sitôt qu'il avait pris son petit déjeuner au manoir , il descendait à la dépendance et commençait à dessiner. La lumière aux aurores n'était vraiment pas bonne, mais il ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir, ajoutant des bougies à l'occasion. Erik le rejoignait autour de 7h. Le marin se faisait violence pour ne pas descendre trop tôt, pour ne pas laisser voir combien il était impatient à profiter de cette présence exaltante. Ils travaillaient alors côte à côte, et échangeaient longuement à propos de tout ce qui éveillait l'intérêt du jeune lord. L'heure du déjeuner les voyait se séparer, chacun rejoignant son rang pour se sustenter. Puis Erik faisait les travaux plus physique, rempotage, installation de bacs de terre étagés dans la serre, boutures et tailles. Il lui arrivait également d'aider Logan, bien que ce dernier ne soit pas friand de travailler en duo.

Ils passaient donc leurs matinées à comparer graines, racines, feuilles afin de déterminer à quelle variété appartenaient les jeunes plants. Charles lui posait 1000 questions sur les paysages, les lieux, les peuples, les coutumes propres aux pays d'où provenaient les pousses. Et Erik lui racontait tout. Lui d'ordinaire plutôt taiseux et secret, là, devant les yeux débordant de curiosité de son interlocuteur, il se faisait conteur, il trouvait des trésors de métaphores pour décrire les ambiances, les merveilles et les terreurs qu'il avait pu observer. Il avait également commencé à lui apprendre l'écriture japonaise, le jeune aristocrate était habile et doué d'une vive intelligence, la calligraphie complexe des caractères nippons ne lui faisait nullement peur. En échange, avait déclaré Charles, il enseignerait au marin le latin et le grec, langue indispensable pour donner une patine érudite à ses connaissances étendues mais rustiques. Leurs échanges étaient animés, parfois même un peu cinglant lorsque leurs points de vue venaient à se télescoper. Ces joutes verbales ne manquaient pas d'intérêt, elles étaient même agréablement vivifiantes. Le jeune lord n'était jamais condescendant avec lui et choisissait de lui opposer ses arguments avec une volonté rafraîchissante le traitant ni plus ni moins que comme son égal. Dans les faits l'était-il ? Moins expérimenté que lui, à peine plus jeune... 27 ans! Certainement quand au physique il ne les faisait pas, mais si l'on creusait l'âme, Erik pressentait les eaux sombres d'un lourd passé qui sourdaient parfois au détour d'un regard. Cette part d'ombre fascinait Erik, il avait toujours été attiré par l'obscurité cachée chez les êtres.

"Il est timide" disait-on de lui lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il restait sagement dans un coin de l'échoppe de son père. "Non c'est un observateur" répliquait ce dernier en souriant à son fils. "Un jour il sera savant ou explorateur". Les clients riaient alors de bon cœur face aux vœux naïf du pauvre écrivain publique. Erik, entêté jusqu'à l'obstination s'était acharné à être les deux. Et aujourd'hui, à demi explorateur devenu presque savant, il touchait au but. La bonne fortune avait des tours étranges.

Le marin sourit pour lui-même en arrivant dans la pièce.

Il était presque 7h et demi, et Charles était en effet déjà à sa table de travail. Il s'obstinait à se vêtir d'une triple couche de chemise, gilet et autres vestes malgré la tiédeur constante du coin de bureau donnant sur la serre. Immanquablement, au cours de la matinée, il en venait à retirer une épaisseur, puis une autre, puis à rouler ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes. Il travaillait la couleur de ses planches de botanique avec des pigments fortement dilués d'eau. Sa main, précise et vive, passait du flacon à la feuille, le pinceau effleurant le dessin et n'y laissant qu'un halo translucide qui, couche après couche, prenait les teintes diaphanes des pétales et des feuilles. Les muscles de ses avant bras s'animaient joliment sous la peau blanche, donnant ainsi la preuve, s'il en était besoin, que le physique du jeune aristocrate avait indéniablement les formes plaisantes de la virilité.

Erik s'amusait souvent, avec une curiosité d'adolescent, à surprendre à la dérobée, les quelques centimètres de peau visible dévoilés ainsi : mains et bras nus. Et surtout, il aimait, lorsque gilet et écharpe étaient tombés, lorsque que le col de la chemise trop serrée était détendu, ce petit triangle de chair blanche qui faisait tant dans l'érotisme asiatique : la nuque.

Cette nuque diablement sensuelle où finissaient de friser avec coquetterie les dernières petites mèches d'une charmante chevelure brune,  cette nuque où se dessinaient le grain de myriades de tâches de rousseurs pareilles à de la bruine sur du velours, cette nuque enfin où couraient parfois des frissons lorsque Erik venait trop près pour faire la démonstration d'une calligraphie ou rectifier un trait maladroit.

Pouvait-on encore parler de camaraderie pour qualifier cette intimité palpable qui, au détour d'un regard, d'un geste trop appuyé, dévoilait entre eux une attraction subtilement coupable ? Cela tendait les nerfs de l'ex capitaine de la plus délicieuse, mais aussi de la frustrante, des manières. Leur relation d'amitié tendre était un dangereux jeu de funambule sur le fil tendu des mœurs du temps.

-Bonjour Erik ! Je vous en prie, servez-vous en thé ! Mademoiselle Anna-Marie a eut la gentillesse de nous en apporter une pleine théière ! Et j'aurais besoin de vos lumières pour ce spécimen à la forme peu commune qui me donne du fil à retordre depuis une heure ! Lança Charles d'une voix à l'enthousiasme désarmant.

-Bonjour à vous, Charles. Répondit Erik après un soupir amusé. Laissez-moi une minute pour avaler un peu de pain et je suis à vous.

Le marin piocha sans scrupule dans le garde manger de Logan, qui gardait toujours dans le bahut:  pain d'une semaine, miel, et viande salée, et petit-déjeuna avec célérité sur le coin de la table centrale.

Erik observa sans un mot le dos du jeune lord plongé dans ses études. Il sourit, attendri. Une fois de plus, il saluerait l'arrivée de l'après-midi avec soulagement, tant le besoin de s'éloigner de cette tentation trop grande lui devenait jour après jour plus nécessaire.

Ce matin encore, il allait lui falloir déployer des trésors de continence pour ne pas céder à l'envie de mettre fin d'une façon ou d'une autre à ce jeu de séduction bien trop excitant pour son tempérament impulsif. Il n'avait jamais connu cela, un désir si violent qui restait si longtemps insatisfait. Quelque chose en lui retenait ses ardeurs. Ce n'était pas une raison calculatrice, un "ne fait pas cela où tu vas te retrouver à la rue ou fouetté jusqu'au sang", non, ce n'était pas cela, c'était...un sentiment étrange, plus noble, une tendresse respectueuse, quelque chose que, décidément, il ne parvenait pas à définir.

* * *

 

Le plein soleil de l'après-midi donnait sur la cour du manoir. Pour un début de Printemps la saison était exceptionnellement chaude. Malgré tout, il fallait encore qu'Erik vienne placer des braseros dans la serre durant les nuits les plus fraîches pour permettre aux plantes fragiles de ne pas souffrir des gelées. Il avait conçu ce procédé avant même que Charles en ait eut l'idée, sauvant ainsi à coup sûr certains bourgeons précoces qui s'apprêteraient à fleurir dans les semaines à venir.

Cet homme était devenu indispensable, constata le jeune lord en observant la cour depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. La cour que, pour la 4ème fois, le capitaine Lehnsherr venait de traverser en charriant une lourde brouette de terre destinée à la serre. Charles soupira, le cœur gros. Indispensable à quel point ? Assurément aux plantes qui prospéraient si bien sous son aide avisée. Indispensable aux domestiques également, il ne pouvait pas être dupe du statu privilégié qu'occupait l'ex-capitaine auprès de ses gens de maison.

Et enfin, Erik lui était devenu indispensable à lui, autant que l'air dans ses poumons et le sol sous ses pieds.

Le constat était amer. Charles n'était pas plus parvenu à se prémunir des élans de son cœur, que des envies que lui soufflait sa nature profonde. Il lui était impossible de manquer une seule de leur matinée de travail qu'il attendait d'ailleurs comme l'oasis au milieu du désert. Il apprenait tant de choses à cette source de connaissances ! Des souvenirs intensément vécus, des impressions passées encore éclatantes, un flot de vie dont le marin se faisait l'écho, et avec quel charisme ! C'était fascinant, c'était envoûtant. Charles était devenu dépendant de ces moments de liberté et de franchise où il pouvait boire les paroles qui lui étaient offertes sans la crainte d'un regard sentencieux. Erik ne le jugeait pas, il discutait avec lui comme avec un camarade, s'emportant au besoin lorsque un argument lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Il n'y avait pas entre eux ni l'hypocrisie de la bienséance ni la mesquinerie des rapports hiérarchiques.

Peut-être l'aurait-il fallu ?

Peut-être en effet, car le jeune homme sentait combien cette camaraderie trop intime portait d'inconvenances. Combien de regards caressants, combien de gestes affectueux avaient ils eu l'un envers l'autre ? Depuis trop longtemps, Charles n'osait même plus les dénombrer. Une main posée sur l'épaule d'un ami n'avait rien de licencieux bien sûr, mais le pêché résidait dans cette sensation indélébile et brûlante qui pouvait le suivre des jours après ce simple geste. Qu'Erik le frôle et il sentait son âme prête à tomber en Enfer. Si ce n'était pas la preuve qu'il était irrémédiablement perdu alors quoi d'autre ?

Cet homme savait se montrer effroyablement tentateur. Le plus naturellement du monde, il pouvait être tour à tour froid et chaleureux, bienveillant et méfiant, aussi imprévisible que l'océan. Charles se sentait être un esquif jetait au large. Irrémédiablement, il se voyait sombrer.

Et le docteur Shaw, qui passait maintenant plus de trois fois par semaine, l'abreuvait à présent à chaque venue de longues tirades sur la corruption des mœurs qui corrompt immanquablement les corps, sur l'influence délétère que pouvait avoir un esprit dépravé habitant au manoir.

-Pensez à vos gens, lord Xavier ! Certaines jeunes femmes ici ont l'âme perméable aux paroles enjôleuses d'un aventurier sans scrupule. Et je ne parle même pas des ragots, qui ne manqueront pas lorsqu'on saura que vous entretenez à grands frais un homme de rien, un aigrefin et, allez savoir, probablement même un assassin !

Cette dernière entrevue datait de l'avant-veille et avait manqué de peu de se terminer en esclandre. Charles avait demandé fermement au médecin de se retirer et d'éviter à l'avenir d'insulter le capitaine Lehnsherr s'il voulait être maintenu dans ses fonctions. Le docteur Shaw s'était fendu d'excuses, mais sur ses traits, le jeune lord avait reconnu l'ombre du mépris. La menace était un camouflet pour celui qui veillait sur sa santé autant physique que morale depuis près de 10 ans. Certes, il s'était peut-être montré ingrat, mais Charles ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre dénigrer ainsi celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. _Bien plus qu'un ami_ , lui soufflait sa conscience. Erik était son souffle, il était ce qui nourrissait son esprit, il le faisait voyager, vibrer, s'exalter ; Erik était la vie entrant enfin comme une tempête dans l'ermitage de son existence.

Charles quitta ses pensées lorsqu'il vit l'ex-capitaine ressortir de la dépendance. Il le suivit des yeux, et le vit rapporter la brouette à l'angle du bâtiment et la caler aux côtés de divers outils contre le mur de briques rouges. Sous l'effort de ses aller-retour et grâce au beau soleil qui inondait de ses rayons la cour du manoir, le marin avait rapidement retiré gilet et écharpe, ne gardant qu'une chemise simple de toile écrue. Un pantalon sombre venait enserrer sa taille très haut, à l'aide d'une large ceinture de tissu nouée comme il était de coutume à bord des navires, mettant ainsi en valeur sa silhouette élancée, que Charles ne put s'empêcher d'admirer.

 

Pour son malheur, Erik était irréellement beau. Il était l'homme dans ce qu'il avait de plus essentiellement mâle sans aucune place pour la brutalité. Une silhouette de fauve, dangereux, séduisant. Toute l'arrogance et les grâces de son caractère s'incarnaient dans chacun de ses mouvements, et il n'était pas difficile d'être captivé par l’autorité naturelle de l'ex-capitaine du _Chat de Gènes_.

 

Ce dernier venait de s'arrêter devant l'abreuvoir situé le long des écuries. Un filet d'eau, capté d'une des nombreuses sources du domaine, coulait, limpide, depuis une tête de lion sculptée et alimentait ainsi la cuve de pierre. Erik se pencha au dessus de l'abreuvoir et recueillit dans ses paumes de l'eau fraîche dont il s'aspergea le visage. Plusieurs fois, Charles le vit répéter ce geste simple et au combien délectable, sans doute, quand on avait, comme cet homme, la liberté de se délasser en pleine air après un effort physique. Erik se redressa, il ramena ses cheveux trempés en arrière et étira ses muscles engourdis avec un contentement visible. Il resta un instant ainsi, les yeux clos tourné vers le soleil qui tombait, bienveillant, en plein sur ce bâtiment orienté au Sud. L'eau devait avoir chassé la sueur et la terre sur ses mains. Même de là où il se trouvait, Charles pouvait deviner les gouttes brillant sur sa tempe, sur son cou, sur la naissance de sa clavicule. L'eau avait trempé sa chemise, pas au point de la rendre transparente, le tissu n'en était pas assez fin pour cela, mais suffisamment pour que le lin colle à son torse, le modelant de façon étrangement sensuelle, crument, souligna muscles et taille étroite, aine et virilité, sans aucune place pour la pudeur. Il ressemblait à une ébauche d'argile sous un linge humide, abandonnée là par le sculpteur. L’œuvre inachevée se dérobant et se dévoilant en même temps aux yeux des curieux, sujet de tous les questionnements, objet de toutes les convoitises. Charles sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

 

C'est alors qu'Erik se tourna soudain vers le manoir et son regard agrippa immédiatement, à travers la vitre, celui de son observateur démasqué. Le beau visage du marin s'anima d'un sourire complice.

 

Et Charles s'écarta aussitôt de la fenêtre, le souffle haletant, le sexe dur.

 

_Il savait que je le regardais !_ comprît-il, mortifié.

_Se souvient-il de ... de cette nuit-là...de moi ? Songe t-il à ce qu'il peut faire naître en moi ? A ce que je risque si...si..._ Cette pensée le terrifia.

 

Charles se précipita à la porte de sa chambre pour en fermer le verrou avec frénésie. Futile précaution ! Cela pouvait-il le protéger de ses propres pensées, de ses propres désirs, de ce besoin atroce qui tendait avec indécence le tissu de son pantalon. Il avait chaud, si chaud soudain, comme si les flamme de l'Enfer lui léchaient la peau. Incapable de retrouver la raison, il finit par s'appuyer au bois épais de la porte et, debout, entreprit de délacer sa ceinture pour accéder à son vice. Lorsque sa main fiévreuse empoigna sa hampe engorgée, un éclair lui traversa le corps et son crâne vint cogner contre le chêne dans un bruit sourd. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir.  D'une prise brutale, après trois va et vient, son poing ferme lui arracha une jouissance douloureuse.

 

Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le parquet ; épuisé de dégoût pour lui-même. Il sentait, sans oser la regarder, sa main poisseuse de semence, fautive, se crisper contre sa hanche qui lui faisait atrocement mal et réprima un sanglot. La leçon tardait a être apprise : de telles pensées ne pouvaient offrir le plaisir, de tels désirs n'engendraient que la douleur.

Il fallait que sa raison reprenne les rênes de son esprit avant que sa dépravation ne l'entraîne lui, et le trop inconséquent Erik, dans les limbes.

 

Miss Emma Von Frost ne cessait de réclamer à le voir davantage.  La belle comtesse avait l'esprit vif et était fort jolie, l'effort n'était pas grand pour trouver à cette femme les attraits d'une possible fiancée. Se cacher derrière sa prétendue timidité et une santé fragile ne ferait plus illusion indéfiniment. Très bien. Il l'inviterait donc !

 

Et d'ailleurs, finies les lâches complaisances pour lui-même ! Il avait attendu trop longtemps. A la prochaine venue du docteur Shaw, il lui demanderait à essayer cette invention reçue de France et destinée à guérir son infirmité.

 

Charles se releva, porté par ses résolutions, et décidé à oublier son cœur plombé de désespoir.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf, nouveau chapitre, où les problèmes commencent, comme vous le voyez, à venir titiller nos deux héros. Alors, pour tout vous dire, je rame sur le chapitre 6 qui fait...sans être fini encore...plus de 8000 mots....oups...alors j'espère que je vais réussir à le finir pour la fin de semaine prochaine, mais rien n'est moins sûr !
> 
>  
> 
> Quelques petites notes botaniques !
> 
> Le gommier n'est autre que le nom français de l'eucalyptus (à l'origine...parce que maintenant le gommier est plutôt un acacia), arbre (ou arbuste) originaire d'Australie (appelée Nouvelle Hollande à l'époque). Très utilisé en médecine, et notamment pour ses propriétés sur l'appareil respiratoire. Certaines variétés d'eucalyptus résistent très bien au froid et poussent même en montagne mais à la base c'est un arbre qui aime la chaleur et qui a besoin de beaucoup d'eau.
> 
> Le kumāri कुमारी est le nom indien (ici en sanskrit) de l'aloé véra. Une plante dont on se sert depuis l'antiquité mais dont tout le monde se dispute l'origine. L'Inde l'utilise en médecine depuis un millénaire. Il a plein de bonnes vertus pour l'estomac mais c'est aussi très connu comme baume pour la peau (et c'est un cicatrisant!).


	7. Chapitre 6 : Bourrache, Capucine, Fuchsia, Oeillet rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langage des fleurs : Bourrache : changement, brusquerie, fermeté, énergie, Capucine : passion ardente, Fuchsia : désir ardent, ferveur, Oeillet rouge : passion partagée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit disclaimer pour ce chapitre (sans spoilers) : donc on va y faire mention de choses glauques, le passé de Charles est, pour le moins, sombre, ce n'est pas décrit à proprement parlé mais c'est dit clairement. Par ailleurs, Shaw est un infâme sadique (ouh que c'est surprenant) et s'il n'y a pas de scène de violence en tant que telle, le résultat de ses actes n'est pas folichon. Voilàààààà, c'est hautement flou comme disclaimer, mais je ne veux pas non plus vous griller l'intrigue ! Bonne lecture.

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/180513063144464978.jpg.html)

 

Le Printemps !

Oui il était là à le narguer depuis un mois avec ses journées ensoleillées, son odeur de pollen et de rosée, ses bruits d'oiseaux et d'insectes et cette humeur légère qui s'insinuait dans les cœurs des aides de cuisine, des garçons d'écurie et des jeunes bonnes. Pas étonnant qu'Erik sentait chaque jour un peu plus son sang bouillir, et ses pensées l'attirer insidieusement vers le manoir et son charmant propriétaire. L'impatience de l'instinct. Une braise qui voulait l'incendie sous sa peau.

Ces dernières semaines, pour ne rien faciliter, ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve par les caprices de Dame Nature. Les gelées d'avril avaient manqué de gâter la pousse de certains jeunes plants peu robustes, et il lui avait fallu coucher directement dans la serre pour veiller à alimenter, de jour comme de nuit, les petits braseros qui venaient en complément du système de chauffage par le sol. Certaines plantes, moins fragiles, lui avaient fait de belles surprises, les camélias japonais avaient eu une première floraison : du rouge, du rose, du blanc éclatants. Leur culture en pot, à la manière chinoise, leur avait très bien convenu. En revanche, alors que des variétés réussissaient à s'enraciner et à bourgeonner, d'autres n'avaient pas supporté d'être placé en pleine exposition et dépérissaient sans qu'il ne sache quoi faire. L'ex-capitaine devait bien admettre que la culture des plantes demandait un sang froid et une patience peu communs auxquels il ne s'était pas attendu. Dans leurs pays d'origine, les fleurs abondaient avec tant de facilité qu'il avait cru, naïvement, qu'un peu d'attention et trois sous de jugeote donneraient de bons résultats. Il était loin du compte ! Et les nuits sans sommeil commençaient à lui entamer le caractère.

Il était plus de 8 h du matin et Erik venait de finir son tour d'inspection de la serre à cactées. Les petites pousses de succulentes prenaient bien et les plants plus âgés avaient même développés des tiges et des feuilles vigoureuses. L'ex-capitaine en surveillait une en particulier, qu'il avait sciemment gardé de côté et qui faisait un bouton fort prometteur. L'éclosion ne tarderait pas, il comptait bien en faire la surprise à Charles. Enfin si celui-ci daignait mettre les pieds dans la dépendance ce matin !

Car, à être tout à fait honnête, ce n'étaient pas les aléas de sa vie de jardinier amateur qui le préoccupait le plus.

Erik se souciait sans cesse du jeune maître des lieux. Il savait pourtant qu'un attachement trop grand était inopportun dans sa situation, d'ailleurs il n'était même pas dans ses habitudes de se préoccuper du devenir des autres sauf pour son propre intérêt. La bonne santé d'un équipage, la nécessaire amabilité dans un commerce, la part de séduction dans toute transaction humaine, oui cela faisait des raisons de se montrer prévenant. Pas les humeurs d'un simple employeur. Celles-là, au mieux, il les subissait avant de trouver une meilleure place. Mais Charles n'était plus, depuis longtemps, un simple employeur. Oh, aucun geste, entre eux, n'avait touché à l'indécence, rien de répréhensible, non, dans les actes rien... Mais en pensées combien de péchés Erik aurait-il eu à confesser ? Trop, bien trop.

Et puis, les rêves d'étreintes n'étaient pas la seule cause de ses insomnies. Il avait ce quelque chose qui faisait veiller tard l'ex-capitaine et qui le poussait à observer et à s'inquiéter. Ce quelque chose dont le prévenait son instinct, une sorte de frisson, un élan de son cœur, presque une peur. Beaucoup de mystère entourait, décidément, ce jeune lord qui, chaque jour, semblait devenir plus distant, plus fragile. La flamme qui s'était joliment allumée dans ses yeux depuis leur rencontre, et qui s'entretenait aux braises de leur tendre complicité, s'éteignait peu à peu. Et Erik enrageait de ne pouvoir rien faire pour empêcher ce dépérissement. Ce refroidissement dans leur relation était aussi soudain qu' inexpliqué. Parfois Charles, avec son regard si bleu, lui rappelait les changeantes mers du Sud pour lesquelles, le marin qu'il était, avait gardé autant d'amour que de crainte. Elles pouvaient être si belles et dangereuses. Cela lui rongeait le cœur plus que de raison.

Ses inquiétudes remontaient à plusieurs semaines, déjà. Le jeune lord avait subitement cessé de venir chaque jour étudier auprès de lui dans la dépendance. Ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas disputés, ni même gentiment agacés comme ils le faisaient régulièrement.

A présent, à son plus grand déplaisir, leurs semaines, avant si complices, étaient entrecoupées des venues de plus en plus nombreuses du docteur Shaw le matin et de la comtesse Von Frost, le soir.

Croiser le médecin était, pour Erik, une vraie torture, surtout depuis que les remarques méprisantes avaient disparues laissant la place à un sourire perpétuel d'orgueil assouvi sur le visage de Shaw. Et cela glaçait le sang du marin.

Lorsque le praticien venait au manoir, il s'enfermait avec Charles dans sa chambre et, à son départ, le jeune homme déclarait systématiquement n'être plus en état de descendre dans la serre. Erik avait envie de défoncer cette porte, chêne massif ou non, pour le contraindre à sortir, à profiter de l'air frais. La médecine dans ces contrées dites civilisées n'avaient décidément aucunes des vertus qu'on trouvait dans la lointaine Asie, à savoir par exemple : rendre la santé au patient ! Mais que ce passait-il dans cette chambre ? Personne n'en avait la moindre idée. Même Logan, plusieurs fois interrogé sur le sujet ne savait rien, et semblait, d'ailleurs, ne pas le vivre sereinement lui non plus, si Erik en croyait l'incroyable quantité de bois taillé ces derniers jours. Chacun trouvait son défoulement où il le pouvait.

A ces mystérieux traitements imposés par le fielleux docteur, s'ajoutait certainement un épuisement plus insidieux encore.

Les soirées du jeune lord étaient à présent régulièrement occupées à recevoir la comtesse Von Frost ainsi que les deux ou trois amies qui lui servaient de faire valoir. Charles, qui avait assuré à Erik, n'avoir aucun goût pour les mondanités, se complaisait depuis trois semaines en réceptions frivoles, jouant aux cartes jusqu'à des heures tardives et faisant le singe savant en culottes brodées pour séduire les dames.

Emma Von Frost avait toujours avec elle, tel un animal de compagnie décoratif, une petite femme de chambre effrontée à la peau cuivrée et au regard de jais : Melle Angel. Celle-ci venait parfois aux cuisines lorsque Erik s'y trouvait et elle ne se privait pas pour cancaner et vanter les mérites de sa maîtresse.

Qu'importe ! L'ex-capitaine c'était fait son opinion sur la lady depuis longtemps : une femme dangereuse. Elle avait cette manière de vous sourire qui rendait son regard hautain de native du Nord aussi venimeux que la morsure d'une vipère. Pour autant, elle n'avait pas, vis à vis de lui, une attitude désobligeante. Il avait même surpris de sa part quelques coups d’œil appréciateurs portés, il est vrai, essentiellement sur son entre-jambe. Erik aurait pu s'en sentir flatté. Dans une négociation commerciale il en aurait même fait un argument de tractation même si les attentions prédatrices du beau sexe avaient plutôt tendance à naturellement le rebuter. Mais présentement, ce qu'il haïssait c'était cette façon outrageusement cajoleuse que la comtesse avait de s'adresser à Charles, comme s'il était un de ces marquis narcissiques qui aiment à s'entendre débiter des vanités. Les rares, mais trop fréquentes encore, fois où il avait pu en être témoin, il en avait grincer des dents de rage. Cette femme avait des projets en tête assurément. Angel ne cachait pas d'ailleurs, qu'elle se voyait déjà première femme de chambre du manoir Xavier. Un soir mémorable, pendant le dîner des domestiques à l'office au cours duquel la petite bonne avait débarqué pour réclamer des sucreries, l'écervelée avait même déclaré combien le jeune lord ferait un excellent époux pour sa maîtresse : riche, titré, et assurément très tolérant pour son épouse, elle qui aurait, après tout, bien du mérite à vouloir d'un infirme tel que lui. Erik s'était levé d'un bond et lui aurait retourné une gifle, si Miss Moira ne l'avait pas arrêté et prié d'aller se rafraîchir les idées à l'extérieur. Erik avait accepter pour la seule et unique raison que la jeune gourde allait immanquablement être tancée vertement par la gardienne des cuisines. De fait, depuis l'incident, Angel évitait le marin comme la peste.

Et Erik s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Souvent à présent, Charles ne paraissait à la dépendance qu'en milieu de matinée, blanc comme un linge et les traits tirés. Il prétextait avoir mal dormi à cause de sa jambe qui le faisait souffrir. L'humidité du Printemps était invoquée comme source de tous les maux. Erik avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui demander d'où lui venait cette blessure. -Une stupide chute de cheval lors d'une partie de chasse en Angleterre, lui avait répondu, nonchalamment, le jeune lord. Et la question en était restée là, laissant le marin étrangement frustré et sceptique.

Un instinct réveillé au plus profond de ses entrailles lui soufflait qu'il y avait là un mensonge et lui dictait d'agir, de protéger, de venir en aide à cet homme... qui pourtant n'était rien pour lui.

Rien.

Un employeur bienveillant, certes.

Un joli garçon agréable à l’œil, bien sûr.

Un camarade d'études, complice et stimulant, également.

Un ami à l'oreille attentive et au regard si pur que son esprit tourmenté y trouvait le réconfort.

Une âme toute pareille à la sienne, et pareillement complexe, qui le fascinait et l'attirait comme l'aiguille au Nord d'une boussole...

Tout sauf "rien" à l'évidence.

Pauvre entêté orgueilleux qu'il était.

Charles lui avait agrippé le cœur à tel point qu'il ne voulait plus quitter cette demeure, qu'il ne voulait plus repartir sur les mers, qu'il voulait s'ancrer à cette belle âme, que son corps exigeait à présent d'assouvir ses désirs au mépris de tout le reste. Fis! de la Morale, fis! de la religion et fis! de la clique des tourmenteurs mondains qui s'obstinaient à tuer à petits feux leur amitié !

Erik claqua le plat de sa main sur l'étagère de bois, deux pots s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment. Il était à bout de patience.

Trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ! Charles n'était pas venu à la serre depuis trois interminables jours et cela en pleine période de floraison. Le marin se décida à sortir de la dépendance pour aller directement voir le jeune lord au manoir. C'était peut-être un peu cavalier de sa part, mais après tout, Charles lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois que sa collection botanique était sa priorité.

Dès lors, si leur amitié moribonde pouvait bien attendre, plusieurs questions horticoles urgentes exigeaient son avis. Même si le jeune lord était en pleine inhalation d'il ne savait quelle drogue oiseuse du docteur Shaw ; pour l'heure, Erik avait impérativement besoin de le voir. Et de toutes façons, le marin faisait peu de cas des convenances lorsque celle-ci venaient empiéter sur sa liberté. Il sortit donc dans la cour du manoir. La journée était splendide comme un pied de nez à son humeur sombre. Il entra dans la demeure par la porte des domestiques et passa par les cuisines, où il ne croisa qu'un commis affairé à entretenir le feu sous une marmite et qui ne fit pas attention à lui. Il remonta l'étroit escalier de service desservant le grand hall d'entrée, et les étages. Le cabinet de travail de Charles se trouvait au premier. Erik savait exactement où, pour avoir plusieurs fois aidé le jeune homme à déménager du matériel et des livres depuis cette pièce jusque dans la dépendance. Le couloir des chambres était désert. Ses pas ne firent aucun bruit sur l'épaisseur duveteuse des tapis.

En s'approchant de la porte close du bureau du maître des lieux, il perçut les bruits d'une conversation houleuse. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix du docteur Shaw et celle de Charles. Le médecin semblait exaspéré.

-[...]et les points de vues mièvres d'une femme de chambre sur l'efficacité d'un instrument médical me sont parfaitement indifférent Mademoiselle ! On ne vous demande pas de réfléchir mais d'appliquer ! Je vous avais dit, Lord Xavier, que nous devions demander à Janos pour revoir les ajustement de tout ceci. Une femme a une sensibilité bien trop délicate pour assister un médecin !

-Je vous en prie docteur, ne vous offusquez pas pour si peu. Melle Anna-Marie aura simplement été ému de découvrir mon état. Elle saura très bien faire avec un peu de pratique, j'en suis sûr. Monsieur Quested reviendra dans quelques jours et la soulagera de cette tâche ingrate. Intervint Charles, d'un ton anormalement lassé et peu combatif que remarqua Erik.

-Sans doute, et votre mansuétude à l'égard des petits gens vous honore bien sûr, Lord Xavier, mais hélas la médecine n'attend pas et je vois dans l'empirement de vos douleurs les bons signes d'une rémission prochaine ! Les humeurs réagissent !

-C'est absurde.

-Pardon, Mademoiselle ?!

-C'est absurde, la douleur n'a aucun pouvoir de guérison.

-Mais enfin comment osez vous ! Je ...

Il y eut un bruit de bois grinçant, de chaise que l'on déplace et la voix de Charles trancha la dispute entre la femme de chambre et le médecin.

-Docteur, je vous prie de vous calmer. Quand à vous, Mademoiselle Anna-Marie, j'apprécie votre sollicitude mais je vais vous demander de quitter cette pièce. Faites moi donc un thé, cela me revigorera. Et ne vous inquiétez plus, je tiens bien debout à présent, ce petit malaise n'était rien.

Erik fronça les sourcils au mot "malaise". Il s'apprêta à frapper à la porte, mais la voix étonnement soucieuse de la femme de chambre suspendit son geste.

-Mais Maître Xavier, si le capitaine Lehnsherr pouvait vous donner un avis, il dirait comme moi que...

-Par toutes les plaies de Notre Sauveur, Mademoiselle, cessez de croire naïvement que ce flibustier ait un quelconque savoir en fait de médecine ! C'est inouï ! Enfin je suis tout de même diplômé de la faculté de Gottïnguen, cet individu n'est que l'engeance de je ne sais quel couple de rats de basse fosse ! Aboya Shaw.

A ces mots, le sang d'Erik ne fit qu'un tour, il ouvrit violemment la porte, sans même avoir frappé, bien décidé à faire ravaler les insultes qu'il venait d'entendre à ce ...

Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine.

Près du lit se tenait le médecin, droit comme une trique dans son costume noir de vautour. La femme de chambre avait dans les mains un petit ballot de linge tâché de rouge. Erik ne prêta même pas une seconde d'attention à ses deux personnes et à leur exclamation de surprise. Sa colère venait d'être toute entière engloutie par le spectacle consternant qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Charles, debout, se soutenant d'une main sur le dos d'une chaise, était à demi nu. Il portait une étrange camisole longue s'ouvrant sur le côté et qui laissait entrevoir toute la longueur de son corps en préservant sommairement sa pudeur. Ses jambes, ses cuisses, ses hanches, ses côtes étaient visibles... ou plutôt constata avec effroi Erik : auraient dû l'être. Sa jambe droite ainsi que sa taille et la naissance de son torse étaient entravés par une sorte de corset fait de multiples ceintures  de cuir enserrant les chairs, les meurtrissant à tel point que toute la peau se trouvant à proximité des sangles était noircie d'hématomes. Des bandages de tissu étaient parfois noués sous certaines lanières, ils étaient tâchés de sang. Le marin en grimaça de dégoût. Qu'était cette monstruosité sinon un instrument de torture ?

-Qui vous a donné la permission d'entrer ici ? Vous n'avez décidément pas la moindre once d'éducation. Cingla le docteur Shaw au milieu du silence dans lequel la pièce était plongée après l'entrée fracassante du marin.

Le regard horrifié d'Erik agrippait à présent celui de Charles. Il lui sembla être face à un miroir de ses propres émotions, dans les yeux saphir se lisait un tourment tellement violent qu'aucun mot ne pouvait le décrire. Le jeune homme était blanc comme un mort, ses yeux écarquillés brillaient d'une manière inquiétante, un mélange d'effroi, de stupéfaction mais aussi de colère. Cette même colère qu'Erik tentait de réfréner mais qui montait en lui comme un orage en haute mer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?  Gronda t-il d'une voix suintant de révulsion à l'intention du docteur.

Celui-ci voulut répondre. Charles le fit taire d'un geste sec de la main. Son autorité se fit sans appel. Il prit une robe de chambre se trouvant sur le lit et s'en drapa les épaule avec dignité. Il répondit à Erik d'un ton d'un calme inquiétant.

-Capitaine vous n'avez rien à faire ici, veuillez sortir de cette chambre.

Mais Erik n'était déjà plus assez maître de ses émotions pour pressentir les prémices de la tempête dans cette attitude hautaine. Il ignora le jeune lord et se tourna vers le médecin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? persista t-il en faisant un pas vers lui. Shaw eut un sourire méphitique.

-Lord Xavier est parfaitement volontaire en tout ceci et je ne crois point qu'il ait été demandé votre avis sur ces questions. Enfin, à moins que je me trompe ? Le médecin se tourna naïvement vers son patient. - Il me semble savoir que le capitaine Lehnsherr n'est pas votre tuteur en matière de soins médicaux, Lord Xavier.

Charles était en train de nouer élégamment le cordon de sa robe de chambre, mais son calme apparent ne faisait pas illusion : ces mains tremblaient. Il se redressa et dévisagea le docteur avec une suffisance toute aristocratique. Évidemment qu'il avait relevé l'ironie de cette remarque, évidemment qu'elle ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère. Erik souffla avec irritation. Ce cirque absurde avait assez duré.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser vous faire subir ça. Lâcha t-il avec insolence à l'intention de Charles.

A cette remarque, le jeune lord se tourna vers lui avec tant de soudaineté qu'Anna-Marie poussa un petit cri de surprise. L'éclat de ses yeux était difficilement soutenable. Le marin ne baissa pas le regard. Son âme était tant gagnée par l’écœurement de cette situation qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter avec aigreur :

-Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser vous soumettre à ce point ! Ce n'est pas cette chose qui soignera vos tourments et vous le savez.

Ces mots, aussi allusif qu'ils puissent être, n'avaient pas à être dit en public et la réaction du jeune lord fut aussi immédiate que violente.

-Sortez d'ici immédiatement, c'est un ordre ! hurla t-il, les yeux débordant de colère et les poings serrés.

-Un ordre ? Répéta le marin, d'une voix blanche.

-Oui, un ordre. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes un employé dans cette demeure capitaine Lehnsherr. Et votre place est à la serre à vous occuper de mes plantes, et en aucun cas ici à venir m'imposer vos impertinences de soudard. Sortez ! Ce dernier mot claqua comme un fouet.

Le fouet, Erik en connaissait la morsure,  mais les mots pouvaient souvent être plus douloureux. Il serra les mâchoires. "Sa place"... Ils en étaient donc là. Il se raidit comme au garde à vous et fit une révérence appuyée dans laquelle se lisait, du moins l'espérait-il, toute sa fierté outragée.

-Très bien Maître Xavier. Commenta t-il froidement avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce. Il avait à peine atteint l'escalier de service qu'il vit le docteur Shaw sortir de la chambre à son tour. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard de défi. Erik connaissait ce genre de regard.

Cet homme voulait le voir mort.

* * *

 

Il faisait beau, cruellement beau, une manière pour la Nature de le punir sans doute. Charles s'obstinait à rester enfermer chez lui malgré le temps radieux.

Deux semaines venaient de s'écouler et il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à redescendre à la dépendance. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la serre, ne savait pas où en étaient les floraisons  et n'avait entrevu Erik que deux fois, par hasard, alors que celui-ci traversait la cour. Les deux hommes n'avaient plus échangé une parole depuis ce maudit matin de fin avril.

Et à présent, c'était le mois de mai. Le mois où les équipages des navires se constituaient pour prendre la mer et Charles s'attendait d'un jour à l'autre à recevoir du capitaine son congés. Il savait que le marin avait fait partir des lettres pour Amsterdam quelques jours plus tôt par le biais de Logan, cela ne pouvait être que dans le but de rejoindre une expédition au long cours. Erik avait besoin de liberté, d'aventures, de vie, il ne trouverait rien de tel dans ce manoir perdu dans la campagne hollandaise avec pour seule compagnie : un infirme.

Sur le petit guéridon à ses côtés, Charles posa le livre qu'il lisait. Il soupira, le cœur à l'agonie.

 _Qu'il s'en aille. C'est pour le mieux ainsi_ , se répétait t-il, _pour le mieux vraiment..._

Ah oui ?

Alors pourquoi cela lui meurtrissait-il ainsi l'âme ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de hurler, de briser tout ce qui l'entourait, d'aller s'excuser auprès d'Erik, d'aller lui demander pardon ? Charles savait qu'il avait eu une attitude odieuse, et des mots indignes, indignes de lui et de leur amitié.

Il se sentait atrocement coupable.

Pour autant, était t-il fautif ? Il n'avait pas demandé à être surprit ainsi, il n'avait pas voulu être découvert dans cet état, ...Il...

Il avait été profondément blessé par le regard de dégoût du marin lorsque celui-ci avait posé les yeux sur son corps à demi-nu. Un monstre, il s'était senti un monstre dans les yeux de celui qu'il croyait aim...

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et il les ravala avec colère. Colère contre lui-même, à présent, et contre ses multiples faiblesses. Si Erik était parvenu à oublier aussi facilement l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagé des années plus tôt, alors pourquoi lui même ne pouvait-il s'arracher ce souvenir de l'esprit ?

... Il savait bien pourquoi. Le marin n'avait pas, à chaque seconde de son existence, à subir les conséquences de ce très éphémère moment d'égarement. Lui y était contraint. Prisonnier de ce sentiment où la découverte d'un plaisir infini s'était mêlée au drame.

On frappa à la porte de la bibliothèque. Charles se passa rapidement la main sur le visage et se redressa dans son fauteuil. Depuis deux semaines, il semblait que ses gens de maison avaient également pris le parti de se montrer très discrets, le laissant à ses souffrances et renforçant ainsi un peu plus son sentiment de solitude.

-Entrez, dit-il d'un ton de maître, plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

C'était Logan, qui s'introduisit dans le cabinet de lecture d'un pas méfiant et pataud. Ses sabots d'homme de peine faisaient un bruit incongrus sur le bois du parquet, et sa carrure massive semblait disproportionnée dans l'élégante bibliothèque garnie d'étagères en délicat acajou sculpté. Charles réalisa qu'il était rare que son dévoué serviteur s'aventure jusque dans cette pièce.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Howlett, qui a t-il pour vous amener ici ?

-Lord Xavier, excusez moi de vous tirer de votre travail..et bien... je v'nais vous voir parce que...Voyez-vous, il y a des plantes qui ne vont pas très bien dans la serre.

Charles releva les sourcils, un peu surprit par ce ton vaguement anxieux, peu coutumier chez l'ancien matelot. Pour autant, il décida de ne pas donner l'air de s'en inquiéter.

-Ah oui, mais le capitaine Lehsnherr n'est-il pas là pour s'occuper de ce genre de chose ? Répondit-il, en reprenant son livre sur le guéridon et en le rouvrant avec indifférence.

Logan poussa un grognement irrité.

-Oui, mais... c'est qu'il doit s'y prendre mal. Vous savez bien n'est-ce pas, c'est un beau parleur, mais sans doute qu'il aura mal compris quelque chose. Hum...et..., Logan se gratta la mâchoire puis fourragea dans ses gros favoris noirs. -Et pour vous dire la chose, Lord Xavier, c'est lui qui m'a demandé d'en recourir à votre aide, attendu que vous êtes savant de ces choses-là, bougonna t-il.

Charles ouvrit de grands yeux et prit une moue un peu sceptique.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire, Monsieur Howlett, que c'est le capitaine Lehnsherr qui vous envoie ?

Logan regarda ses ongles, et pris un instant à étudier ses cuticules en inspirant profondément avant de répondre.

-Il a besoin de vous à c'te heure et ça c'est pas une menterie. Finit-il par grogner.

Le jeune lord comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus du bourru serviteur. Que se passait-il dans cette serre ? Il agrippa les accoudoirs de son fauteuil avec, dans l'attitude, la plus mauvaise volonté possible et se leva. Il accompagna son mouvement d'un lourd soupir de résignation et masqua ainsi sa douleur. Le corset de contention était toujours aussi contraignant à porter. Et la souffrance qu'il occasionnait ne s’atténuait pas avec le temps. Rien que de très normal, c'était à lui de s'endurcir, avait dit le docteur Shaw la veille encore. Charles rajusta son veston. Il était vêtu de façon relativement informelle n'attendant pas la venue du médecin ni de la comtesse avant trois jours. Pour autant, il se couvrit d'un gilet un peu long pour dissimuler davantage sa silhouette raidie par les fixations du corset, que Janos avait fermement resserré le matin même.

Logan le regarda un instant avec un air de profonde contrariété, puis il se décida à venir l'aider à descendre le grand escalier. Ils arrivèrent dans la cour et Charles prit réellement conscience qu'il n'avait pas mis le nez dehors depuis deux semaines. L'air était frais et riche de senteurs, un grand chèvrefeuille courait sur la façade des écuries, il serait bientôt en fleurs. Le soleil était agréable en ce milieu d'après midi et le jeune lord s'arrêta un instant pour tourner son visage vers le ciel et savourer les rayons chauds sur sa peau. Deux aides de cuisine sortirent par une petite porte et vidèrent le contenu de grande bassine dans un rigole le long du manoir. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux lorsqu'ils virent leur jeune maître dehors. Un peu gêné par cette attention, Charles ne s'attarda pas davantage.

Ils traversèrent la cour pour atteindre la dépendance. Logan le laissa là sans dire un mot, visiblement peu enclin à se mêler davantage des querelles entre Erik et lui.

La porte était ouverte. Charles entra avec un absurde sentiment d'appréhension, comme s'il visitait l'antre d'une créature dangereuse. Il remarqua le désordre qui régnait dans la salle d'étude. Rien ne semblait avoir été rangé depuis des jours. Tout un tas de préparations, de pots et d'herbes sèches étaient abandonnés sur la table centrale. Le grand évier en grès était rempli de récipients non lavés. C'était surprenant connaissant les habitudes d'organisation du capitaine Lehnsherr. Charles fronça les sourcils et se décida à traverser la pièce pour accéder à la serre. Après l'obscurité du rez-de-chaussée de la dépendance, la grande serre lui parut saturée de lumière.  Une tiédeur calme y régnait. Certaines plantes avaient superbement poussé faisant tomber leurs larges feuilles jusque dans les allées. Des fleurs étaient écloses, d'autres dévoilaient la naissance d'une corole encore cachée dans le bouton. Le jeune lord s'attarda pour observer l'évolution de son petit Jardin d’Éden. Il caressa du bout des doigts les feuilles duveteuses d'une épiaire de Byzance. Une si parfaite création de la nature, si belle, et venue de si loin, s'en était réellement émouvant. Il y avait tant de merveilles ici à présent, depuis l'arrivée de l'ex-capitaine tout avait si bien poussé.

Un léger bruit lui fit relever les yeux. Quelques mètres plus loin, derrière deux orangers odorants, Erik était occupé à tailler une azalée à la façon japonaise. Il portait une blouse de travail lui tombant jusqu'aux hanches et dotées de grandes poches d'où dépassaient petits outils de jardinage et chiffons. Ses cheveux à présent un peu plus longs étaient ramenés en arrière et noué par un fil de chanvre sur sa nuque. Ses belles mains maniaient les tiges frêles avec délicatesse et précision, c'était un très plaisant spectacle à observer que cette adresse et cette grâce chez un tel homme.  Concentré sur sa tâche minutieuse, il n'avait pas entendu arriver le jeune lord.

Charles s'approcha et le marin se retourna soudainement. Ses traits marquèrent la surprise un court instant avant de reprendre une expression renfrognée.

-Lord Xavier, que me vaut cet honneur ? Dit-il, froidement.

Charles accusa le coup sans broncher. _Ah il veut se montrer distant, fort bien_ , maugréa t-il, pour lui même.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler capitaine. Comme vous le voyez, au mépris de mes occupations, et pour le bien de mes collections, j'accours.

Erik poussa un petit souffle de dédain et répondit avec raideur.

-Je n'ai rien fait de tel, on vous aura mal renseigné. Et je n'ai besoin de rien.

 _Évidemment_ , comprit Charles non sans une bouffée de sympathie agacée pour son entêté serviteur, _ce brave Logan aura inventé l'excuse des plantes dépérissantes pour me convaincre de descendre dans la serre et nous obliger à faire la paix._ Le jeune lord se fendit d'un sourire triste. Cette situation devait paraître pathétique aux yeux des domestiques. Ah!, après tout il n'était plus un enfant, il pouvait bien faire un effort de courtoisie pour le bien de la sérénité de tous.

-Soit, j'ai dû mal comprendre, mais je suis là à présent. Peut-être puis-je voir où en sont nos travaux ?

"Nos" travaux, il avait appuyé avec emphase sur ce "nos" comme on tend un rameau d'olivier en signe de paix, c'était leur travail à tous deux. A en croire son regard adoucit, l'ex-capitaine avait saisi la nuance, mais semblait réfléchir encore à l'attitude à adopter. Erik poussa un petit souffle de résignation en posant les cisailles sur le plan de travail à sa droite.

-Bien sûr, si vous voulez bien vous assoir ici, Lord Xavier, je vais vous apporter les spécimens les plus prometteurs. A son ton narquois, Charles devina qu'Erik s'attendait probablement à ce qu'il refuse de s'assoir pour mieux le suivre dans le labyrinthe des tables et étagères couvertes de pots de toutes tailles. En d'autres temps, en effet, cela aurait été le cas. Mais à présent, la station debout, avec ce corset qui lui contraignait la jambe et le bassin, lui était trop douloureuse pour qu'il s'obstine dans sa fierté. Il s'assit donc, en ravalant sa dignité avec dépit. Le marin sembla hésiter à faire une remarque, mais se ravisa et partit quérir une première petite jardinière garnie de plants de coleus javanais, dont les étonnantes feuilles bigarrées en vert émeraude et rouge rubis suffirent pour un temps à Charles à oublier ses préoccupations.

(...)

Au bout d'un moment, la courtoisie pincée de maître à serviteur fit place à la confortable camaraderie à laquelle les deux hommes étaient habitués, à croire qu'ils leur étaient impossible de masquer l'amitié tendre qui les unissait. Ainsi, Erik était de nouveau porté par les détails d'un récit où se mêlaient botanique et voyages et le jeune lord le couvrait de questions.

-[...] les mêmes feuilles vraiment ? Mais je croyais que nous avions observé qu'il s'agissait de deux essences différentes ?

Le marin sourit à pleines dents pour la première fois depuis le début de cette après-midi. Et Charles sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. L'enthousiasme sur le visage de cet homme était immédiatement communicatif.

-Je vous l'assure, il s'agit des mêmes, nous avons été trompés par leurs couleurs, sur vos dessins c'est bien plus évident ! Vous en aviez fait des croquis très précis qui m'ont été fort utiles, renchérît le marin. Je les apporte, ne bougez pas !

Erik se leva et sortit de la serre pour aller dans la dépendance récupérer les études de Charles. Celui-ci en profita pour s'autoriser un grognement de douleur. Sa jambe lui faisait mal, très mal, comme si on tentait de lui arracher les nerfs en les extirpant depuis la plante de ses pieds. Il ne put s'empêcher de masser le membre douloureux avec une grimace de frustration. Ce geste réflexe ne lui faisait même pas du bien. Les éraflures occasionnées par les ligatures du corset accentuaient encore son sacerdoce. Sa peau fine ne tolérait plus d'être malmenée ainsi. Qu'il était ardu de ne pas faire voir ses faiblesses d'éclopé devant Erik alors qu'il souffrait le martyre !

Au bruit des pas derrière lui, Charles se redressa sur son banc et colla, autant que faire se peut,  à son visage, le masque d'un flegme tout britannique. Le marin en avait profité pour ôter sa blouse de travail et se laver les mains, évitant ainsi de tâcher de terre les fragiles peintures. Il déposa le portefeuille cartonné contenant les esquisses sur le plan de travail,  et, en restant debout aux côtés du jeune lord, l'ouvrit. Puis, il commença à feuilleter les planches illustrées, mais stoppa son geste avec résignation, et poussa un soupir.

-Vous souffrez perpétuellement n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Erik, visiblement hésitant à aborder le sujet. Son pouce suivait machinalement le bord d'une feuille et il gardait les yeux baissés.

 _Bien sûr, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer cela_ , comprit le jeune lord, à la fois frustré de n'avoir pu cacher son état et touché par l'attention du marin. Charles trouva le courage de prendre un ton détaché pour lui répondre.

-C'est désagréable, je ne vous le cache pas, mais ce n'est en rien insurmontable, je vous l'assure.

Erik accueillit cette réponse avec une moue peinée. "Désagréable", l'euphémisme ne lui avait pas échappé.

-Je ne veux pas remettre en cause les soins prodigués par votre médecin, mais..., commença t-il.

-mais vous n'allez pas réussir à vous en empêcher, le coupa Charles sans cacher l'ironie dans sa voix.

Erik rougit un peu, amusé autant que gêné.

-Non, en effet. Pour vous confier mes pensées, je crois que le Docteur Shaw vous torture davantage qu'il ne vous soigne, et j'ai même la certitude qu'il trouve un plaisir malsain à vous voir souffrir ainsi.

Charles fronça les sourcils. Le marin semblait tout à fait honnête. Sur ses traits se lisait, même, l'inquiétude d'une compassion réelle. Et puis, le jeune lord pouvait bien se l'avouer, une telle réflexion ne lui était pas si étrangère. Il avait déjà soupçonné Shaw de corser singulièrement les médications et autres traitements qu'il lui imposait dans le seul but de lui faire expier par la douleur le plus gros de ses pêchés. Mais d'entendre cela formulé avec autant de franchise avait un impact bien plus grand sur son esprit.

-Vos paroles sont biaisées par les sentiments haineux que vous avez à l'endroit du Docteur Shaw. Commenta Charles, avec moins de certitudes qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Peut-être, mais dans ce cas considérez que mes paroles sont également le reflet de l'estime et de la sollicitude que j'ai pour votre personne. Répliqua Erik, une intensité  soudaine enflammant ses prunelles grises. Le jeune lord baissa le regard et ne sut que répondre pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Ne dites pas cela, vous savez que ce genre de paroles ne sont pas... Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure d'embarras. Erik patienta un instant pour laisser à Charles la possibilité de finir sa phrase, mais voyant que celui-ci n'y parvenait pas, il se pencha sur lui et saisit sa main avec chaleur.

-Convenables ? Morales ? Ce genre de paroles peuvent t-elles réellement vous faire plus de mal que l'ignoble cilice que je vous ai vu nouer à même votre peau ? Vous la portez en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

Charles sentit ses joues s'empourprer au souvenir de cette scène qui l'avait vu dans une posture fort impudique devant l'ex-capitaine. Et encore, cela n'était rien au regard de l'étreinte qu'il avait partagé 10 ans plus tôt, et que, fort heureusement pour sa conscience, Erik semblait avoir oublié. Charles repoussa sa main, ce seul contact lui donnant le vertige.

-Monsieur Lenhsherr je ne crois pas que ce type de question, en plus d'être inconvenant, puisse vous concerner d'une quelconque manière. Ce que je porte n'est pas une cilice, et je ne suis pas le jouet d'un bourreau. Il s'agit d'une invention très novatrice et je suis volontaire pour cette expérience visant à me soigner. Asséna t-il, lâchement, pour clore le sujet.

Erik eut un petit sourire triste où brillait aussi l'entêtement. Il n'était pas question de médecine dans cette discussion, pas plus que de convenances. Les deux hommes voulaient s'avouer leur désir et cela prenait des détours labyrinthiques.

-Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai certes pas de connaissances dans la médecine pratiquée dans nos contrées, mais en revanche j'ai pu observer et apprendre un certain nombre de remèdes dont on use dans les pays d'Orient qui sont bien plus efficaces, et bien moins douloureux pour le malade, que les sortes de pratiques barbares que vous impose ce tortionnaire. Insista le marin.

-Ce "tortionnaire" comme vous le qualifiez,  emploie les plus modernes découvertes d'Europe, et cela pour mon bien. Répliqua Charles. Il constata, un peu confus, qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'arguments pour soutenir les traitements du docteur Shaw. Il devait bien reconnaître, qu'il s'était précipité sur les promesses de ce nouvel appareil, autant dans l'espoir d'être soigné que pour contraindre son corps à oublier toutes autres sensations que la douleur. A commencer par son attirance pour Erik...

-J'en doute. Et je m'étonne que vous fassiez confiance à une science qui non seulement ne vous guérit pas, mais vous impose chaque jour le supplice, ainsi qu'à un homme qui vous juge au lieu de vous réconforter ? Je ne le crois pas capable de vous soigner, ...d'aucun des maux qu'il croit voir chez vous d'ailleurs, conclut ce dernier, son visage franc et décidé tourné entièrement vers le jeune lord.

-Et vous oui peut-être ? Répondit Charles en parvenant enfin à plonger son regard dans celui du marin. Cette question était fort mal choisie. Une impertinence stupide. N'était-ce pas rendre les armes et s'offrir à cet homme que d'encourager son affection trop tentante, trop coupable pour être acceptée.

-Et bien, si vous m'autorisiez à examiner cette blessure, je crois que je pourrais, sans avoir à vous torturer, trouver un biais pour soulager vos souffrances.

En terminant cette phrase, Erik eut un sourire affectueux auquel Charles répondit d'un léger soupir. Il ne pouvait le nier : tout son corps réclamait a être délivré de la douleur.

-Vous me demandez de me déshabiller devant vous ? Demanda t-il, peu sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

-Il faut sans doute que vous en passiez par là pour que vous examine, je le crains. Accorda le marin, avec une grimace désolée. Je ne suis pas assez savant pour lire les blessures au travers des vêtements, ajouta t-il en teintant sa réplique d'un peu de malice.

Charles se mordit les lèvres, hésitant. Fléchir ou reculer, refuser ou accepter. Pourquoi avait-il tant l'impression de ne pas faire de choix ? Tout était déjà accordé au beau capitaine par son cœur déloyal. _Tu ne risques rien, personne ne peut vous voir, tu es chez toi, en sécurité_ , se répéta t-il alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration et que, là, baigné par la lumière de la grande serre, au milieu des plantes qui lui faisait un paravent, il commença à dénouer son gilet.

(...)

Veston et chemise étaient à présent ôtés. Le pantalon même gisait sur le sol couvert de grossières tomettes. Charles ne portait plus sur lui que cette camisole longue, fendue sur le côté, et l'incroyable enchevêtrement de ceintures qui formaient un corset autour de sa taille et de sa jambe droite. Sa peau était à peine visible sous ses multiples couches de tissus et de cuirs. Toute pudeur était préservée, mais la scène n'en gardait pas moins une teinte étrangement trouble, presque érotique.  Le jeune homme tourna vers Erik des yeux noyés de doute, il ressemblait à un jeune saint allant au martyre. Et le marin se prit à avoir envie de pleurer.

-Par le Ciel, comment peut-on vous imposer cela ?! Ne sut-il que dire, la gorge nouée.

Les sangles de cuir enserraient les chairs avec cruauté, torturant  le corps jusqu'à lui imprimer des marques rouges virant à la blessure sanglante. La peau blanche, pareille à une porcelaine fine, était couverte d'hématomes allant du bleu au vert en passant par tous les camaïeux de violet. Chaque mouvement devait être, pour le jeune lord, une vraie torture. Erik sentit monter en lui une colère sourde.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous laisse voir cela, cela doit être pour vous d'une répugnance absolue. Murmura Charles, en se retournant pour récupérer son gilet avec l'intention de s'en couvrir et de couper court à cette expérience.

-Votre corps ne sera jamais pour moi d'une répugnance quelconque, répliqua Erik avec une spontanéité désarmante.

Le jeune lord se figea, les doigts crispés sur la laine du chandail. Comment pouvait-on avouer de telles choses sans honte ? Comment de si simples paroles pouvaient à ce point gonfler son cœur ?

-Puis-je vous demander d'ôter également ce...cette...cette chose, ajouta le marin, d'un voix douce malgré les sentiments chaotiques qui l'animaient.

Charles avala sa salive. Son cœur avait violemment sauté un battement. Il s'agrippa autant que possible à sa résolution de rester maître de ses émotions. Comme si cela lui était réalisable...

-Pour cela, vous allez devoir m'aider à en dénouer les accroches situées dans mon dos. Répondit-il, le plus stoïquement qu'il le put, en se levant.

Erik hocha la tête et s'approcha de lui. Le marin prit quelques instants à observer le système de liens et de fixations qui contraignait la silhouette du jeune lord. La taille était enserrée dans un premier large bandeau de cuir maintenu par trois attaches métalliques dans le dos. Il entreprit de défaire celles-ci, puis passa aux différents garrots qui, supposa t-il, servaient à maintenir la jambe droite. Les liens étaient noués de façon particulièrement complexe, mais cela ne désarçonna pas le marin, qui avait connu, en mer, des cordages autrement plus emmêlés. Enfin, dans un bruit sec, le corset se desserra et libéra son prisonnier. Charles se mordit la lèvre pour contenir un grognement. Son corps réagissait à chaque fois à cette liberté avec violence, comme si la douleur, cette bête vicieuse, prenait quelques instants pour s'agripper encore à sa peau avant de refluer.

Erik, à présent agenouillé, ôta entièrement le corset, le fit glisser le long de la jambe nue et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Eut été son avis, l'immonde instrument de torture aurait immédiatement fini au feu. Il haïssait ce corset, il haïssait Shaw, il haïssait la honte inondant les yeux couleur d'océan du jeune lord. D'une main tremblante, Erik écarta le tissu de la camisole pour découvrir la hanche et la jambe de Charles. Une longue cicatrice boursoufflée et irrégulière courait de la moitié de sa cuisse à l'os de son bassin. Plusieurs plus petites entailles nettes laissaient deviner que des opérations ultérieures avaient été tentées pour corriger la consolidation de l'os fracturé. Erik sentit son estomac se nouer. La douleur pour de telles opérations avaient dû être atroce à endurer. Mais, pire que cette blessure ancienne, étaient les multiples traces de meurtrissures que laissaient quotidiennement les ligatures de cuir du corset. La peau délicate du jeune lord en était couverte : ecchymoses, griffures, rouge sang, bleu noir. Une véritable ignominie ne visant, il en était sûr à présent, qu'à torturer ce jeune corps trop vivant et trop beau pour le malveillant docteur.

-Vous êtes bien silencieux. Dit Charles, d'une voix ténue. Sa gêne était palpable. Erik se reprit.

-Oui, veuillez m'excuser. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, vous m'aviez parlé d'une chute de cheval et cela n'y ressemble pas. Cette blessure est-elle ancienne ?

-10 ans...il y a 10 ans que..."cela" est arrivé. Lui répondit Charles après un instant de silence.

10 ans, il devait avoir environ 17 ans, en déduisit Erik. Cela lui fit étrangement battre le cœur. 10 ans. Lui en avait 20, alors, et venait à peine de s'enrôler à bord du _Chat de Gênes_.

Il se releva, pensif.

-Dans un premier temps, je peux appliquer un onguent sur les contusions. Cela atténuera la douleur et aidera à la cicatrisation. J'ai quelque chose de très efficace dont la recette m'a été transmise par un apothicaire chinois.

Charles souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Le marin lui sourit et se fit rassurant: -Vous êtes sceptique ? Pourtant, la composition va vous intéresser. Elle emploie des plantes que vous étudiez ici. Et puis "de bonnes choses mélangées ne peuvent pas faire un mauvais résultat" vous direz votre cuisinière, ajouta t-il pour plaisanter.

-Miss Moira entend par-là qu'il en est ainsi des pâtes à gâteaux, je ne crois pas que la médecine se base sur les mêmes principes que la gastronomie.

-C'est là où vous avez tord. Asseyez-vous, je vais quérir ce baume et vous l'appliquer. Vous verrez. Répondit le marin en se précipita hors de la serre une nouvelle fois.

Erik ne mit qu'un instant à revenir, mais celui-ci suffit à Charles pour être dévoré par l'anxiété. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de se prêter à ce jeu ? Il se sentait si fragile, ici, dans cette serre emplit de soleil, où seules les plantes faisaient barrière à sa pudeur. Même si la camisole était toujours là pour cacher son corps, et lui semblait être nu. Sous le regard d'Erik : il l'était. Et son cœur battait si fort que c'était un miracle que le son ne résonna pas contre les grandes vitres.

Pour être à la même hauteur que la jambe de son "patient", le marin s'assit au sol d'un étrange manière, les genoux repliés et les pieds calés sous son postérieur. Charles se rappela que, s'il en croyait les gravures qu'il avait pu étudier, c'était ainsi que se tenait communément accroupis les habitants du Japon. Au contraire de paraître humble, cela donnait à l'ex-capitaine une étonnante prestance teintée d'exotisme, qui intimida le jeune lord. Erik, ouvrit le gros bouchon de liège, qui fermait le bocal de verre contenant l'onguent. Une forte odeur de menthe et d'épices se diffusa immédiatement dans l'air chaud de la serre. Le marin s'en enduisit consciencieusement les paumes. Charles ne pouvait détacher les yeux des longs doigts fins se couvrant de baume huileux qui allaient d'un instant à l'autre toucher sa jambe nue. Il se sentit rougir.

-De quoi est-ce composé ? Demanda t-il pour masquer son trouble.

-Camphre, girofle, menthe, gommier, kayu puthi,  la plupart distillés grâce à l'aide de vos employés de cuisine. Je n'avais pas de cannelier de Chine pour compléter cette recette, mais cet ingrédient n'est pas indispensable pour ce qui nous occupe. Répondit Erik, concentré sur la tâche à venir et aveugle à l'émotion qu'il faisait naître chez le jeune lord.

Satisfait de sa préparation, le marin releva les yeux qu'il planta dans ceux de Charles. La crainte mêlée de fièvre qu'il lut dans son regard bleu, lui fit presque hésiter. Il avala sa salive avant de demander.

-Pourriez vous découvrir votre cuisse et votre hanche droite, je vous prie ?

Charles fit glisser la camisole afin de dénuder sa jambe et son côté. Il ramena le tissu gênant dans son giron et le maintint là dans ses deux poings serrés. Erik observa la cuisse blanche offerte à sa vue, de si belles courbes malgré les marques de souffrance. Il inspira pour se donner du courage et appliqua ses paumes sur la chair meurtrie.

Charles eut un violent frisson. Douleur, surprise, émoi, plaisir déjà, il n'aurait pas su dire mais son corps avait réagit d'instinct au contact des mains chaudes.

-Vous... vous ai-je fait mal ? Cela ne va pas durer, je vous le jure, s'empressa de dire Erik, troublé lui aussi de cette réaction qui avait résonné étrangement en lui, comme si ses doigts reconnaissaient le frisson de cette peau palpitante.

-Et, hum..et quels sont les effets de cet onguent ? Demanda Charles pour parler, et pour tenter de chasser son émotion.

Le marin commença à parcourir sa peau pour la couvrir de baume odorant, et le jeune lord eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur sa réponse.

-A tout du moins, cette pommade n'aura pas d'autres effets que ceux de soulager votre douleur, accélérer la cicatrisation des plaies et régénérer la vigueur de vos muscles endoloris. Quand à votre claudication, je vous l'affirme, aucun traitement n'y pourra rien, mais vous pouvez vivre sans que cela soit pour vous un supplice quotidien. Vous pourriez très bien apprendre à appliquer cet onguent vous-même. Cela vous évitera l'inconfort d'être touché par une tierce personne, si cela vous répugne.

Le répugner ? Pour tous les saints, Charles était loin de sentir de la répugnance pour cette caresse qui ne disait pas son nom, il n'y avait aucune innocence dans le plaisir indicible qui ne cessait de faire frissonner sa peau.

La pommade chauffait à présent les paumes du marin à les rendre brulantes. L'odeur de camphre et de menthe, entêtante, enivrante, envahissait la serre. La douleur fuyait sa jambe aussi promptement que les gouttes d'eau glissent sur le verre d'une vitre. Il n'avait plus mal, bien au contraire. Son esprit s'embuait, il avait l'impression d'avoir pris une drogue puissance capable de noyer son mal dans l'ivresse d'une fièvre délicieuse. Charles ferma les yeux, et se mordit les lèvres. Sa respiration peinait à se discipliner. Il crispa les poings dans son giron, malmenant le tissu de sa camisole qu'il maintenait courageusement contre son aine. Les mains d'Erik étaient délicieusement mâles, fermes et rendues rugueuses par les années de mers à souquer les voiles. Mais elles se faisaient douces dans la délicatesse avec laquelle elles pétrissaient sa chair. Le marin paraissait connaître exactement chaque centimètre de sa peau, il en présageait les réactions et en dénouait les fils de douleur avec une dextérité tenant de la sorcellerie. Des pouces, il massa fermement l'affreuse cicatrice qui courrait le long de sa cuisse, et Charles sentit le souffle lui manquer lorsque les longs doigts d'Erik remontèrent jusqu'à l'os de sa hanche et frôlèrent l'ovale d'une de ses fesses.

Son sexe se durcit inexorablement malgré ses deux mains appliquées à le contraindre, il s'entêta pourtant à ne pas en dire un mot, à ne pas bouger, à ne pas fuir devant le combat de ses sens contre sa raison, se mordant les lèvres pour tenter de freiner son ravissement. Il voulait tant que cet instant continua indéfiniment, cette montée de la vie en lui depuis si longtemps étouffée, cette chaleur qui réveillait ses sens avec une obstination d'incendie couvant sous les cendres. Si l'éternité pouvait se posait là, encore un peu...

Mais trop tôt, bien trop tôt,  son corps finit par le trahir. Charles n'eut que le temps d'avaler un rapide goulée d'air avant que le plaisir ne se déverse en lui avec la violence d'un raz de marée, et l'oblige à s'écarter brusquement d'Erik pour laisser échapper sa jouissance dans l'ombre de sa chemise et de ses poings crispés.

Son orgasme eut la voix d'un sanglot.

La honte lui enserra instantanément le cœur.

Il voulut disparaître, mourir.

Dans la serre, il n'y avait plus un bruit.

Erik, devant cet extase à la beauté émouvante, était resté pétrifié. Ce gémissement, cette expression du plaisir nu, avait résonné en lui comme un écho traversant les murs du Temps. Il connaissait cette voix, cette émotion fragile, il l'avait déjà entendu, en d'autres lieux. Et cette peau aux frissons désarmant d'innocence, il l'avait déjà eu sous ses doigts, au cours d'une étreinte fugace qui lui revenait à présent en mémoire. Londres, une ruelle...

Devant lui, le jeune lord, recroquevillé sur lui même, avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Je...je suis désolé...je, je vais vous demander de me laisser seul, balbutia Charles.

Le marin se releva, groggy.

-Mais... commença t-il.

-Je vous en prie, Erik, ayez pitié de ce qu'il reste de mon honneur. Laissez moi me rhabiller seul. Sortez.

-Charles, je vous supplie de croire que vous ne m'avez aucunement offensé.

-S'il vous plait, finit par conjurer le jeune lord, la voix brisé.

Devant tant de détresse, l'ex-capitaine n'eut pas d'autre choix qu'obéir. Comme un somnambule, il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la serre, et se retrouva dans la dépendance, silencieuse elle aussi. Son esprit était jeté en plein chaos.

Cette nuit-là, cette étreinte-là, elles lui revenaient par vagues : les quelques mots échangés avec celui qu'il avait prit pour un jeune prostitué, l'éclat d'un regard insolent et étrangement timide, la douceur d'une peau blanche, trop blanche, cet inconnu si beau entre ses mains de simple matelot, la ruelle sordide et leur étreinte animale, sans prévenance, l'étroitesse de cette chair possédée qu'il avait cru à vendre, qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé vierge, et ce cri de douleur sitôt teinté de plaisir et ce corps livré avec un abandon émouvant. Un gémissement d'extase, à nul autre pareil, avait conclu cet instant troublant de beauté malgré l'extrême rudesse du décor. Après, il y avait eu des insultes, des cris, on avait arraché le jeune inconnu à ses bras, puis Erik se souvenait avoir été roué de coups. Et ensuite ? Plus rien. Le petit matin, l'embarquement sur le _Chat de Gênes_ , et un voyage de 10 ans qui avait tout plongé dans l'oubli.

Un violent frisson lui crispa soudain les nerfs.

10 ans.

Bon sang !

Erik fit volte face et rouvrit à la volée la porte de la serre dont le chambranle grinça horriblement d'être malmené ainsi. Il traversa le bâtiment comme une furie, la colère brûlant sa peau, il devait ressembler à un démon. Lorsqu'il rejoignit le jeune lord, celui-ci avait déjà revêtu sa chemise, son pantalon et finissait d'enfiler l'une de ses chaussures. Le corset gisait abandonné sur le banc. A cette vue, Erik poussa un juron. Il avait été parfaitement idiot et aveugle, cela le dévorait de rage.

Charles le regarda surpris, fâché peut-être, de le revoir là, si tôt. Le marin ne recula pas.

-Quand avez vous reçu cette blessure ? Lança t-il, véhément.

-Je vous l'ai dit, il y a 10 ans...Calmez vous capitaine Lehnsherr, vous allez ameuter toute la maison?

Raah ce "capitaine Lenhsherr" allait le rendre fou !

-Comment vous êtes vous fait cela, et ne me dites pas que c'est une chute de cheval, je sais reconnaître une brulure au fer rouge quand j'en vois une !

Il se rapprocha, tel un fauve, bouillonnant de colère, les poings serrés.

-Je n'ai pas à vous répondre, et sachez que je ne vous crains aucunement, répliqua le jeune lord, exaspérant d'indifférence insolente, tout à l'occupation d'enfiler sa seconde chaussure malgré ses doigts tremblant d'émotion et de rancœur.

Erik avait envie de hurler, de le frapper pour l'obliger à répondre, pour nier l'abominable soupçon qui était né en lui quelques secondes plus tôt et qui le rongeait déjà de culpabilité...

-Après que nous, que nous ayons...C'était cette nuit-là, n'est-ce pas, qu'ils t'ont fait cela ? Jeta t-il enfin, comme un seau d'huile bouillante sur un feu.

Charles se figea. Le tutoiement venait de le poignarder en plein cœur. Dire "tu" c'était crier l'intime. Erik se souvenait donc, il avait compris, il savait. Bientôt il y aurait le mépris dans les yeux du marin, bientôt il y aurait le dégoût. Le jeune lord ne répondit pas, se leva et ramassa son gilet. Et allait se baisser pour prendre également le corset de cuir, lorsqu'une forte toux le prit. Il s'appuya sur le plan de travail derrière lui, incapable de réfréner la quinte qui lui comprimait la poitrine. La crise ne dura qu'une poignée de minutes, mais elle le laissa épuisé, à peine capable de se tenir debout. Il réalisa, en reprenant ses esprits, qu'Erik était venu à ses côtés pour le soutenir, son bras amicalement glissé autour de sa taille et sa main chaude couvrant son plexus. Charles, flageolant, mais s'agrippant aux lambeaux de son orgueil, repoussa le marin, fit un pas de recul et détourna le regard. Décidément, rien ne lui serait épargné devant cet homme. Il n'était qu'un pitoyable souffreteux.

Erik poussa un soupir, sa colère semblait s'être muée en lassitude.

-Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ? Que s'est-il passé après que nous ayons été ...séparé ? demanda t-il plus doucement.

Ce ton, où il crut reconnaître de la pitié, déversa une aigreur détestable dans la gorge de Charles. La fumée du tabac noir, les rires gras aviné, l'odeur d'alcool renversé sur le plancher sale, du stupre qui imprégnait les vêtements, et de la chair brûlée, tout cela lui revenait en mémoire. Le relent de ces souvenirs infâmes lui donna envie de vomir.

Une réponse, il fallait une réponse, et bien tant pis, il la donnerait. Il commença d'une voix blanche, le regard rivé aux carreaux bistre du sol.

-Ils m'ont fait ça à coup de tisonnier. "Pour me faire le cuir" ont-ils dit. Ils ont failli me tuer. C'est mon demi-frère, à moitié ivre-mort, qui a fini par les arrêter. Je faisais trop de bruit en me débattant, m'a t-il raconté. J'ai eu de la chance en somme.

Charles eut un petit ricanement sardonique, puis il releva les yeux et les ancra dans ceux du marin avec défiance, avant de continuer :

-"Trop de bruit", il est vrai que cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils s'étaient mis à trois à me baiser à tour de rôle à même l'une des tables de la taverne. Entre la patronne et les clients, personne n'avait daigné intervenir. Mais comment les blâmer ? Après ce dont ces brutes avaient été témoins, il était difficile de me croire autre chose que l'une des putes de ce bouge immonde. J'ai sans doute mérité mon sort, il était le prix d'un péché auquel je m'étais bien trop facilement abandonné dans vos bras.

Après ces mots, le silence qui s'abattit dans la pièce eut la lourdeur d'une porte de tombeau.

C'était la première fois que Charles mettait des mots sur son "accident". Même si ses bourreaux avaient été pendus pour avoir estropié un fils de lord, une telle confession lui avait toujours été refusée. Le viol, bien qu'attesté par un examen médical, avait été passé sous silence pour épargner à son nom le discrédit aux yeux de la bonne société. Pour autant la chose s'était sue : son demi-frère, son beau père, le médecin, sa mère. Tous savaient ce qu'il était.  Un monstre, perverti, souillé. Au bout de sa convalescence, et puisque que malgré cette punition du destin il semblait persister dans ses désirs contre nature, Charles avait été invité à s'exiler, de peur que la rumeur gluante ne colle à la famille et n'entache la réputation de Cain, devenu bon à marier. S'enterrer dans ce pays n'avait rien changé visiblement. Sans avoir relevé les yeux, il devinait qu'Erik était resté tétanisé par cet aveu. Il avait beau avoir vu de bien pires choses au cours de ses voyages, la répugnance que devait ressentir l'ex capitaine envers lui devait être indicible. Pitoyable éclopé qu'il était. Charles était noyé de honte. Miraculeusement, pourtant, ses larmes refusaient de couler.

\- Ce n'était pas un pêché. La voix du marin trancha le silence.

Charles releva les yeux, vivement.

-Pardon ?

Dans le regard d'Erik il y avait tant d'émotions, fortes, bouleversantes, mais pas une once de jugement.

-Le pêché ne peut pas avoir ce goût-là, il serait trop cruel de donner aux hommes les possibilités d’un tel plaisir si celui-ci doit leur être interdit. Répondit-il, calmement.

-Vous divaguez, ce n'est pas...

-Charles, ces monstres n'avaient pas à condamner ce que tu es, ce que tu ressens...

-Que savez-vous de ce que je ressens ?

-de la douleur, de la honte, de la peur, de la curiosité et du désir surtout...

-Taisez-vous.

Erik fit un pas en avant et le jeune lord recula.

-Tout cela n'a rien d'un pêché, je te le promet.

-Vous mentez.

-Charles, laisse moi te toucher ...

-Non, je...il n'en est pas question...et d'ailleurs...cette attirance est répugnante elle est... ... c'est à mon tour de vous prouver... que vous avez tord...  Dit le jeune lord, le souffle court et l'émotion lui nouant la gorge. Il étouffait sous ce dégoût de lui-même, et l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui s'obstinait à nier la salissure de son âme. C'était un mensonge. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge ou de la pitié. Il allait lui arracher la vérité, lui montrer combien de telles pratiques étaient humiliantes. - Déshabillez-vous, ordonna t-il.

Le marin l'observa un court instant, la respiration retenue. Puis, sans un mot, il se baissa pour ôter ses bottes. Pieds nus sur le sol carrelé, il commença à dénouer la ceinture de son pantalon et ainsi libéra sa chemise qu'il enleva par le col d'un seul geste. Son torse, légèrement halé, était tendu de muscles vifs, une silhouette à la souplesse de liane, à la finesse d'un couteau. Les traces d'anciennes cicatrices se dessinaient sur sa peau, marques de ses aventures au long cours, elles étaient étrangement belles.  Les doigts d'Erik s'insinuèrent entre son aine et la ceinture de son pantalon, et, sans précipitation, il fit glisser le vêtement sur ses hanches. La toison de son aine se découvrit peu à peu, puis son sexe, long, se dévoila entre ses cuisses musclées. Le pantalon tomba au sol. Charles avala sa salive.

Erik était à présent entièrement nu, superbement fier, sans honte ni pudeur dans la lumière de la serre. Il inspira et expira profondément, l'air roula sous les muscles de sa poitrine. Il patientait, insolent et beau. Charles s'approcha, tout près, résolu à lui prouver combien il y avait d'opprobre à se livrer ainsi.

-Gardez les bras le long du corps, ne me touchez sous aucun prétexte, dit le jeune lord avec le ton sec d'un maître.

Erik resta muet. Son regard gris ne cilla même pas lorsque Charles posa sa paume, fraîche, au centre de son torse, au niveau du cœur. Les deux prunelles saphir du jeune lord s'ancrèrent à celle du marin. Il guettait les signes de la honte, et constata, déçu, qu'elle n'était pas encore là. Doucement, il fit glisser sa main sur les reliefs des pectoraux, effleura un téton dur, et arracha ainsi un très léger sursaut à Erik, qui déglutit, mais ne bougea pas davantage. La paume de Charles parcourut lentement le paysage de ses abdominaux, le bout de ses doigts s'égarèrent même un instant dans les boucles de son aine, mais il dévia sa caresse avant d'atteindre la hampe du marin, et celui-ci inspira vivement, frustré. L'excitation non satisfaite pouvait être une torture.

Charles s'approcha encore, sans pour autant être contre lui. Son regard toujours rivé à celui d'Erik, il saisit soudain la chair d'une de ses fesses et pinça. Cette fois, un éclair passa dans les yeux gris, et le marin serra et desserra les poings, son pouls battait à sa gorge. Le jeune lord ne laissa transparaître sur son visage aucune émotion. Il fit courir ses ongles sur la peau frissonnante, remonta un court moment la courbe de la colonne vertébrale pour mieux redescendre et insinuer l'un de ses doigts entre les globes fermes du postérieur. Les pupilles du marin se dilatèrent, lorsque le bout d'un index aventureux vint caresser son intimité. Charles força alors, sans délicatesse, l'anneau de muscles, et l'enfonça aussi loin qu'il le put. Mais Erik ne broncha pas, tout au plus il inspira un peu brusquement et cambra légèrement ses reins. Le sexe de l'ex-capitaine, à présent bandé, trahissait même son plaisir à cette rude conquête. Charles pénétra d'un second doigt son intimité, et la respiration du marin s'accéléra. Erik ferma les yeux et expira lentement. Il était impossible de nier que l'homme, que Charles croyait malmener, se retenait en fait de venir enfoncer plus loin l'intrusion charnelle qui faisait délicieusement tressaillir son corps.

Une tempête se déchaînait dans l'esprit du jeune lord. _Où était la faiblesse ? Où était la honte d'être un homme ainsi soumis, possédé par un autre ? Était-ce de l'orgueil, de l'entêtement à ne pas plier ? Ou bien... ou s'il n'y avait pas à avoir honte...si sa vie accablée de remords n'avait été qu'un mensonge ... Cela ne pouvait être..._ Charles ravala ses certitudes vacillantes avec une obstination rageuse. De sa main restée libre, il empoigna la verge dure d'Erik, et serra. Ceci arracha un grondement au marin, qui parvint au prix d'un contrôle de soi admirable à garder les bras le long du corps et les pieds fermement plantés au sol. La sueur avait commencé à perler au creux de sa clavicule et de ses reins. Il avait une telle envie de décharger son plaisir, chacun de ses nerfs vibrant de frustration au point de le faire trembler.

Un hasard, sans doute, vint à son secours, quand une phalange maladroite trouva soudain le point où le plaisir avait en lui une source secrète. Erik, cette fois, ne put retenir un gémissement, et Charles, désemparé devant cet abandon de l'orgueil viril face à la jouissance, ne put que dénouer l'étau de ses doigts et masser fermement le membre engorgé. Deux caresses suffirent. Erik jouit entre ses mains, les yeux clos, les lèvres expirantes, plus beau qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il était, en cette instant, la preuve absolue de l'absurdité de la Morale des Hommes.

Et Charles fondit en larmes.

De lourds sanglots lui étranglèrent la gorge, et il pleura comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années, il pleura sur ses certitudes mortes, sur sa douleur vaine, sur le meurtre de son innocence et sur ses résolutions piétinées. Il pleura parce qu'il était perdu, jeté en plein océan, sans repère ni boussole et qu'il avait peur à présent de ne pas retrouver la terre. Il pleura de soulagement, aussi, devant ses sentiments miraculeusement délivrés des abysses par un sauveur inespéré.

Erik le prit dans ses bras. Il était touché jusqu'au cœur par cette émoi déchirant. Par cet aveu qui résonnait en lui, et lui offrait enfin un mot pour le sentiment qu'il le possédait inexorablement depuis bientôt quatre mois : l'amour. Il se savait amoureux, c'était à la fois bien plus simple et autrement plus compliqué que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il allait devoir affronter tant de ténèbres pour mériter ce jeune homme, tant d'obstacles pour le convaincre de l'inévitable évidence de ce sentiment. Alors, bouleversé lui aussi, il l'enlaça plus fort, le blottit contre lui, et contint les vagues de désespoir comme l'aurait fait la jetée d'un port.

Bientôt l'orage d'émotions se calma, et Charles, épuisé, retrouva quelques lambeaux de calme. S'écartant d'Erik, il essuya, gauchement, son visage trempé de larmes, et constata que sa manche et ses doigts étaient souillés des traces de l'extase du marin. Celui-ci, sans gêne aucune, saisit la petite main humide de semence et de pleurs entre ses doigts et la porta à ses lèvres. Le jeune lord, confus devant ce geste d'extrême tendresse, balbutia :

-Erik, je... je te demande pardon pour tout ce... pitoyable gâchis.

Le marin soupira et plongea son regard clair dans celui du jeune lord, avant de répondre d'une voix chaude.

-Charles…, il retint dans un souffle un mot tendre qui resta douloureusement coincé dans sa gorge. Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. C'est toi que tu dois absoudre à présent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre aurait pu être coupé en deux...oui c'est très net, mais bon après avoir réussi à le finir dans les temps, je me suis dit que ça serait un poil vicieux de ne pas le poster en entier. Du coup voilà le monstre ! Le suivant possiblement, mais rien n'est moins sûr, la semaine prochaine et d'ici là plein d'amour sur vous !
> 
>  
> 
> notes historiques (je ne mets pas toujours toutes mes trouvailles mais si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas!)
> 
> La cilice = sorte de ceinture de cuir ou d'étoffe rude garnies parfois de pointes portée à même la peau (cuisse, taille, cou) à fins de mortifications.
> 
> Le corset que porte Charles est une pure invention pour le bien de cette histoire (et de mon esprit pervers), mais je me suis inspirée de cet article (https://fr.wikisource.org/wiki/Le_Corset_(1905)/12) fort intéressant sur l'évolution des corsets et en particulier ceux orthopédiques qui m'ont paru être de vraies engin de torture (il y en avait en fer !!).
> 
> L'épiaire de Byzance est une plante connue pour ses feuilles poilues très douces. Elle vient d'Iran et porte également le nom amusant d'oreille d'ours.
> 
> Petit anachronisme avec le coleus de l'île de Java, cette plante tropicale n'a été découverte et ramenée en Europe qu'au milieu du 19e siècle, par le botaniste néerlandais Carl Ludwig Blume, directeur du jardin botanique de Leyde (oui fameux jardin s'il en est!).
> 
> le baume miracle d'Erik n'est autre que le fameux baume du tigre : http://www.baumedutigre.info/baume-du-tigre-les-vertus-des-ingredients-qui-le-composent/, parmi les ingrédients vous avez le cajeput (de son nom d'origine indonésien kayu puthi). Ce baume soulage à peu près tout de la bronchite à l'exéma en passant par les douleurs musculaires !


	8. Chapitre 7 : Glaïeul, Hibiscus, Marguerite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langage des fleurs : Glaïeul : réussite, rendez-vous amoureux ; Hibiscus : une invitation qui ne saurait être refusée, beauté délicate ; Marguerite : estime, confiance, amour timide, "m'aimez-vous ?"

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/180513063021595061.jpg.html)

L'après-midi s'éteignait doucement au dehors et le soleil achevait sa course sur l'horizon ; bientôt la nuit entrerait dans la grande serre. Pour le moment, les rayons de lumières finissaient de glisser, oranges, rouges sur les feuilles dessinées d'études botaniques, faussant les teintes et trompant l’œil. Personne ne faisait plus attention à elles et les délicates aquarelles gisaient, là, sur le plan de travail, abandonnées, tandis que les fleurs d'un fuschia encliandra se penchaient vers elles, sans bruit.

Après le chaos d'émotions qui avaient balayé les lieux à peine quelques heures plus tôt, une brume de calme venait à présent au secours des esprits épuisés. Rhabillé sommairement, Erik s'était assis aux côtés de Charles sur le banc de bois. Tourné vers le jeune lord, il appuyait son dos contre l'énorme pot contenant un des orangers.

Ayant fait tomber les barrières de leurs préjugés, les deux hommes se parlaient enfin à cœur ouvert. Leurs voix se faisaient basses pour se livrer aux confidences, il n'était plus questions d'horticulture ni de débats d'idées, les mots coulaient maintenant en une rivière paisible. Ils se confiaient leurs passés, leurs souffrances, leurs expériences de vie et les questionnements qui les avaient hantés. Chacun avait connu la peur, le dégoût, le rejet de la part des autres, de la part d'eux-même. Erik avait dit son enfance, la boutique de son père et son meurtre et la rue. Ses premières fois, le port d'Amsterdam et les matelots auxquels on se livre pour quelques pièces quand on est beau garçon et qu'on est orphelin. Il narra sa misère traînée de quai en cale, mousse à tout faire ou larbin de taverne, jusqu'à ce fameux matin à Londres où le capitaine du _Chat de Gènes_ , plus séduit que rebuté par sa face tuméfiée de la veille, l'avait pris à bord pour une expédition de 10 ans.

Mille pays ensuite, mille cultures, mille amants, des flots d'impressions et de découvertes, d'épreuves, de craintes, de jouissances et de dépits. De quoi épuiser son goût de l'aventure et des étreintes anonymes, de quoi lui faire espérer un port où amarrer son cœur.

Tout le long de son récit Charles avait gardé la main d'Erik au creux des siennes, jouant avec ses doigts, caressant sa paume pour occuper son esprit, apaiser ses angoisses et permettre à sa voix de raconter aussi, posément, ses années de souffrance et d'humiliation. Lui avait décrit : son corps réduit à n'être qu'une preuve accablante de sa déviance, son corps devenu terrain de jeu médical, champs d'expérimentation, objet sans vie que l'on malmène, puis, la réclusion de ses désirs au tréfonds de sa conscience et la culpabilité, toujours elle, comme seule compagne. Il lui semblait étrange de pouvoir parler aussi librement à quelqu'un de choses si intimes, lui qui, ayant connu toutes sortes de mains froides pour ausculter sa peau et son âme meurtries, croyait ne plus posséder d'intimité.

Erik le regardait de cette façon profondément tendre, de cette sorte de tendresse qui donne le frisson. A part leurs yeux qui disaient toute leur passion contenue et leurs mains qui s'unissaient et jouaient à être amantes, plus aucun geste malséant n'avait surgit entre eux. Un respect pour le sentiment encore fragile qu'ils venaient de voir naître les retenait de précipiter les choses. Ainsi ils en étaient revenu au vouvoiement et aux timides marques d'affection, laissant de côté la précipitation pour mieux panser leur amitié.

Voyant le soleil décliner, Erik se leva, à regrets.

-La nuit tombe, il se pourrait que vous attendiez de la visite ce soir et je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard, dit-il, un peu jaloux mais ne voulant pas accaparer le jeune lord.

Charles lui sourit avec un brin d'exaspération dans le regard.

-Erik, je vous ai dit que je ne recevais la comtesse Von Frost que par souci des convenances. Je n'attend pas sa venue ce soir et d'ailleurs je vais espacer mes invitations, ...il faut que je prenne le temps de réfléchir à ce que je souhaite faire de ma vie et... de mon cœur... Avoua t-il, encore un peu surprit lui même de sa propre résolution.

-Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire... Mais... Oserai-je vous demander de me promettre de ne plus suivre les médications du Docteur Shaw pendant quelques temps ?

-Et bien...

Charles se leva lui aussi du banc, sa main fermement appuyée sur sa canne dans la perspective d'avoir à souffrir pour se tenir debout après avoir été si longtemps assis. Mais à sa grande surprise, la douleur, bien que présente, ne le fit qu'à peine grimacer. Sa jambe paraissait moins raide et sa peau ne le lançait pas.

-Je crois que votre baume fait des miracles, mon ami, constata t-il, gonflé d'une joie enfantine.

Le marin accueillit la nouvelle avec enthousiasme. Il ramassa le flacon d'onguent salvateur et le tendit à Charles.

-Tenez, dans ce cas, prenez le. Je puis vous en refaire si vous veniez à en manquer. Cela ne pourra pas corriger votre claudication, mais il vous épargnera de souffrir. Ce corset est une hérésie cruelle, conclut-il en confiant le remède au jeune lord, qui glissa le petit flacon dans une poche de son gilet.

-J'en conviens à présent...Merci. Je vais suivre vos conseils et tester une méthode plus douce. Après tout, l'empirisme est la base de la science depuis l'Antiquité, s'amusa Charles d'un ton empreint de crânerie.

-L'empirisme voilà encore un nom pompeux pour qualifier la sagesse de chaque jour, du type "c'est en alternant les légumes qu'on fait manger aux maîtres tous les jours de la soupe", répliqua le marin, sur un ton espiègle.

-Miss Moira sait-elle que vous êtes un fervent partisan de sa philosophie culinaire ? Renvoya Charles en se retenant de rire.

-Oh surtout ne lui en dites rien ou elle va me rebattre les oreilles de dictons rustiques jusqu'à ce que j'en trépasse ! Se moqua Erik en mimant l'effroi. Cela acheva de dessiner un beau sourire sur le visage du jeune lord, dont les yeux brillait d'un joie légère et confiante.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la serre, et entrèrent dans la dépendance où y faisait déjà très sombre. Le marin ouvrit, pour son hôte, la porte vers la cour et Charles en passa le pas. Mais soudain Erik le retint par le poignet. Il porta la main du jeune lord à ses lèvres, et celle-ci frémit du souffle chaud qui effleura la peau.

-Charles, m'autoriseriez vous à vous courtiser ? Osa demander l'ex-capitaine dans un élan de galanterie.

Le jeune lord rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Erik, cela ne se fait pas ! Enfin je ne suis pas...

-Vous n'êtes pas ? Taquina affectueusement le marin.

-A dire vrai, je ne sais plus..., sourit Charles, confus. J'ai... je suis encore sous le coup de l'émotion et ... , je vous promet de ne pas fuir cette fois-ci, mais laissez-moi le temps de repenser à tout cela.

-Bien sûr, je ne vous presserai pas davantage, même s'il me tarde de connaître votre réponse, souffla l'ex-capitaine en embrassant le dos de sa main.

-A demain, Erik, lui répondit Charles, en arrachant sa main à la douce étreinte avec un rire encore timide.  Sa gêne perdait de son empire sur sa raison. Enfin l'affection sincère et le plaisir de la séduction avait droit de cité dans son esprit et c'était un vrai baume à son cœur. Cet homme ouvrait les fenêtres en lui, une par une, et la lumière, radieuse, entrait à plein flots dans son âme.

Lorsque Charles regagna son lit cette nuit-là, et malgré son épuisement, le sommeil ne le prit pas toute de suite. De savoir Erik si loin et si proche à la fois, de ne pouvoir entendre sa voix, ni toucher sa peau alors que l'espace d'une cour était si simple à traverser... Mais il y avait plus que la distance entre eux, il y avait les années de censure de ses propres désirs et le joug d'un Morale cruelle sur toute son éducation. Il allait lui falloir un grand courage pour surmonter cela. En fermant les yeux, il sourit pourtant, confiant, en se disant qu'Erik serait là pour le soutenir dans ces épreuves à venir.

 

* * *

 

Les jours suivants furent calmes et apaisants. La routine d'étude et de travail avait repris entre les deux hommes. Elle était maintenant délicieusement teintée d'une douce expectation, un frisson de désir qu'ils prenaient plaisir à dompter pour mieux apprendre à se séduire. Autour d'eux, la demeure avait retrouvé une atmosphère plus accueillante, plus vivante, portée par les prémices de l'été qui arriverait bientôt.

Tout n'était pas idyllique bien sûr.

Charles avait dû affronter la désapprobation du docteur Shaw quand à son choix de ne plus porter le corset de contention. Mais la leçon de Morale intransigeante ainsi que ses remontrances toutes plus culpabilisantes les unes que les autres n'avaient servit à rien. Charles était resté inflexible. Plus aucun traitement, plus de saignées, plus de ceintures, plus de mortification. Rien. S'il devait sombrer corps et âme, et bien soit, que cela se fasse, mais il ne se torturerait plus volontairement. Il s'était bien gardé de parler à Shaw du baume d'Erik, ne voulant pas faire du marin la cible première de la réprobation du médecin, mais ce dernier en eut vent malgré tout, et le jeune lord commença à soupçonner Janos, le seul témoin de son utilisation de l'onguent, d'être moins discret qu'il ne le croyait. Cela n'était pas acceptable. Dans le doute, Charles préféra donc écarter progressivement de son service son valet et lui préféra Anna-Marie, en qui il avait la plus grande confiance. La jeune femme n'en fit pas un orgueil visible et cela ne sembla pas susciter la jalousie auprès des autres domestiques. Shaw ne se montra alors plus guère, tout comme Dame Von Frost qui ne donnait plus de nouvelles. A croire que le soleil des beaux jours avait suffit à chasser ces oiseaux de malheur, lui répétait à l'envie Logan, redevenu nettement plus jovial depuis la réconciliation de son jeune maître avec le marin.  Tout à la découverte de ses sentiments, Charles ne s'attarda pas à réfléchir aux conséquences de tout ces changements dans son quotidien. Il se laissait, pour la première fois de sa vie, porter par une soif de vivre enivrante qui montait en lui comme la sève aux arbres du parc. Tout son corps allait mieux et une vigueur nouvelle l'entraînait dans des rêveries pleines d'espoir.

Ainsi, depuis deux semaines, le temps s'écoulait sereinement...sereinement comme peuvent l'être les jours quand on aime et que l'on se languit de ne savoir comment l'exprimer.

Charles soupira. _Quand on aime_... Était-ce bien cela ? De l'amour ? Comme dans _Clélie_ ou _le Cid_ ? Comme dans _Roméo et Juliette_ ? Etaient-ils comparables à ces amoureux transis des romans courtois et des pastorales antiques. Ou à ces tragédies épiques où l'Amour est partout ? Assurément cela y ressemblait, mais avait-il le droit d'employer un mot si pur et noble pour désigner ce désir réprouvé ?

Réprouvé ne veut pas dire fautif, lui avait enseigné Erik. L'interdit moral sur les amours entre hommes n'était pas, selon lui, généralisé à toute la planète. Certains peuples n'y prêtaient même aucune attention particulière. Charles enviait la liberté de pensée du marin et son expérience du Monde.

Il soupira à nouveau.

La nuit était calme et belle, tout le manoir dormait déjà profondément, il devait être près de minuit. Assis au bureau de sa chambre, il s'acharnait à lire un traité de botanique rédigé en latin. Mais rien ne semblait parvenir à lui engourdir suffisamment l'esprit. Quelque part dans son cœur, une flamme le maintenait éveillé pour une raison qui ne lui échappait plus, hélas. En effet, le bouillonnement de ses sens se faisait chaque jour plus pressant. Il n'avait cessé de repenser aux avances d'Erik, et à la prévenance dont faisait preuve le marin depuis leur après-midi de confessions. Sa raison le prévenait encore un peu envers les élans de son cœur, mais le jeune lord pressentait que bientôt : il leur céderait. C'était une perspective autant délicieuse que terrifiante. Car, l'intimité entre deux hommes résonnait encore trop en lui du glas de la douleur et de la honte. Mais il voulait tant croire qu'il existait une autre forme d'expérience charnelle que celle qu'il avait vécu, qu'il était possible d'éprouver du plaisir sans cette souffrance qui tapissait ses cauchemars. Erik lui avait dit que oui, que l'extase pouvait naître de caresses douces, de conquêtes tendres...que quand il se sentirait prêt alors... _Mais le serais-je un jour ?_ Se demanda le jeune lord, avec une certaine lassitude.

Charles referma l'ouvrage scientifique et se perdit dans la contemplation de la lune qui éclairait la cour de sa demeure. Dehors, il faisait une clarté diaphane de conte de fée, les murs, les arbres se découpaient en contraste de bleu, de noir et de blanc. De sa fenêtre au premier étage, il distinguait sans peine l'entrée de la dépendance. Elle était à si peu de distance...

Soudain un mouvement attira son attention. La porte s'ouvrit précipitamment, et une silhouette émergea de l'obscurité du bâtiment.

Erik.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Charles, guidé sans doute par la lueur de la bougie dont le jeune lord se servait pour éclairer ses lectures nocturnes. Il sourit à pleines dents de son air de pirate puis traversa la cour d'un pas décidé et se dirigea vers l'entrée principale du manoir. Au léger bruit que fit la porte du hall en s'ouvrant, Charles se leva, le cœur battant. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Erik pour monter le grand escalier et atteindre sa chambre. Charles lui ouvrit la porte avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de frapper. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, un peu gauches de se trouver ainsi en présence l'un de l'autre à une heure si tardive, l'un en bras de chemise, l'autre chaussé de sandales légères d'intérieur. Mais le marin se reprit bien vite.

-Charles, je suis heureux de vous trouver éveillé, il faut que je vous montre quelque chose d'exceptionnel ! Commença t-il, enthousiaste.

-Il fait nuit noire, Erik, que voulez-vous que nous étudions à cette heure-ci ? L'admonesta le jeune lord sans grande conviction.

Le marin saisit alors sa main avec fougue. Le geste plein d'élan, sans retenue, surprit Charles, mais il n'aurait jamais eu l'hypocrisie de le repousser. Il n'était plus temps de cela après ce qu'il avait partagé. Et cette main était si chaude, possessive, et tellement réconfortante dans cette capture douce qu'elle faisait de la sienne qu'il n'aurait su comment se refuser à elle. Son cœur s'emballa même de cet empressement.

-Venez... souffla Erik, brûlant de le convaincre.

Cette voix, pensa le jeune lord, elle avait tout pouvoir sur lui. Et il était bien trop tard pour avoir peur, bien trop tard pour craindre les démons de son passé. N'osant pas répondre d'un oui qui aurait été trop se donner, il finit par accepter d'un signe de tête. Le visage du marin s'éclaira d'un sourire immense et, à cette image, le cœur de Charles se gonfla d'affection. Il savait au fond de lui avec la plus profonde certitude qu'il n'avait pas à se défier de cet homme, qu'il n'était pas l'une des brutes de ses cauchemars, que là où il le mènerait il ne trouverait aucune abysses, rien que des terres d'éden à découvrir. Il le suivit.

Ils descendirent sans bruit l'escalier. Tout le manoir était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Erik l'entraîna dans la nuit de la cour. Le crissement des graviers sous leurs pieds, trop concret, semblait presque étrange dans cette ambiance onirique où il aurait été plus crédible de n'entendre que le bruissement de la brise.

La porte de la dépendance grinça lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent. Le silence régnait dans la pièce obscure. Avec l'heure tardive, Logan était sans doute déjà parti se coucher à l'étage. Erik guida le jeune lord dans le noir, en évitant de heurter les caisses stockées au sol, et ils atteignirent la serre, leur deux mains toujours unies. Sur une étagère à l'entrée, une chandelle était allumée. Le marin s'en saisit et, conduisit Charles dans les méandres du bâtiment de verre, entre les jardinières, les feuillages et les suspensions, véritable forêt exotique envahissant tout. La faible lumière de la flamme de la bougie dansait devant eux et les grandes vitres de la serre en reflétait l'éclat, mille points lumineux flottant comme des lucioles, suivant leurs pas et les accompagnant dans un coin plus discret, près d'une imposante fougère arboricole, dont les feuilles se déroulaient à la manière de grandes plumes. Erik déposa la bougie sur l'angle d'une petite console calée contre le mur. Il écarta avec précaution un voile de tissu, qui dissimulait un pot en terre cuite.

-C'est juste ici. Je voulais vous en faire la surprise. Elle s'est ouverte à l'instant, dit-il sans cacher son impatience.

Charles, dévoré de curiosité, s'approcha de la plante exotique. Il la détailla, avidement, d'un œil d'expert. C'était une plante asiatique, étrange autant que fascinante, qu'il ne souvenait pas avoir étudié. Les tiges vert sombre s'élargissaient et s'aplatissaient comme des feuilles sans en être vraiment.  Au bout de l'une d'elles, avait éclos une magnifique fleur aux pétales d'un blanc éclatant où fusait du rose clair. Sa forme était incroyable, semblable à un feu d'artifice figé en pleine expansion. Le jeune lord en resta sans voix.

-C'est une tān huá yĭ xiàn, une fleur de lune, elle éclot la nuit et meurt au matin. Lui indiqua Erik à voix très basse, comme si la beauté de cet instant nécessitait un respect particulier.

-C'est une merveille, souffla Charles, émut devant ce chef-d’œuvre éphémère. Il tendit la main vers la plante mais n'osa pas la toucher, tant elle semblait précieuse.

-Peut-être devrais-je en faire un croquis cette nuit, si elle n'a que quelques heures à vivre, finit-il par dire en se tournant vers le marin. Celui-ci eut un rire affectueux.

-N'ayez crainte, dit-il en lui désignant d'autres boutons prêts à éclore dans les jours à venir. - Prenez le temps cette nuit de vous emplir les yeux de cette beauté, vous pourrez l'étudier plus tard.

Charles lui sourit, Erik avait raison bien sûr. Il devait apprendre à savourer le présent. Et cette fleur pouvait bien être le symbole de cette résolution. Une nuit. Si peu de temps. Et pourtant en une seule nuit toute une vie pouvait basculer. Il suffisait de quelques heures et...Son esprit lutta une poignée de secondes contre les ombres de son passé, mais il se débattît vaillamment. Il inspira et son âme s'apaisa progressivement. Il était là à présent, bien en vie.

-Vous avez certainement dû observer ce genre de merveille de nombreuses fois durant vos voyages ? Commenta Charles, captivé par la fleur de lune.

Le silence accompagna un moment la fin de sa phrase.

-... peut-être... et pourtant il me semble que c'est la première fois que je vois un spectacle d'une telle grâce,  répondit Erik d'une voix extrêmement douce.

Charles se tourna vers le marin, surprit par cette réponse inattendue. Le rouge lui montât alors aux joues. Erik n'observait pas la fleur. Toute l'intensité de son regard était entièrement concentré sur lui. Il y avait dans ses yeux une ferveur enivrante. Charles voulut protester de ce compliment absurde, mais il n'y parvint pas, aucun mots n'acceptaient de se soumettre à sa raison.

Cet homme pouvait être si séduisant. Et un moment comme celui-ci, qui relevait de la magie ou du conte de fée, invitait à toutes les audaces. C'est pourquoi le jeune lord laissa soudain échapper la confession qui lui hantait l'esprit depuis des jours, avant même d'en avoir estimé les conséquences.

-Erik, vous vouliez savoir si vous...C'est...C'est comme si vous aviez ouvert une porte en moi que je ne peux plus refermer... que je ne veux plus refermer. Je crois que... Je dois vous avouer que je ne crains plus les sentiments que j'ai à votre égard, dit t-il, la voix basse et peu sûre mais le regard résolument ancré à celui du marin. Ce dernier s'approcha un peu plus. D'un geste affectueux, Erik tendit la main pour venir parcourir du bout des doigts la ligne de sa mâchoire puis le contour de ses lèvres comme pour en faire le dessin. Il soupira, soucieux..

-Charles, je...je ne serai jamais la personne que la bonne société souhaiterait vous voir aimer. J'ai bien conscience, malgré mon désir de vous voir céder à mes avances, que je risque de vous entrainer vers des flots incertains et si cela signifie que vous soyez obligé de souffrir à nouveau par ma faute...il serait plus sage que nous renoncions à tout cela...

A ces mots, le jeune homme eut une brusque réaction, il saisit cette main pleine de prévenance et l'étreignit tout contre son cœur. Charles se sentait ivre : de ce regard-là, de sa confession, de la moiteur de la serre qui les enveloppait, ivre des senteurs capiteuses et chaudes qui imprégnaient ses vêtements, s’insinuaient en lui jusqu'à l'engloutir. Il avala une profonde goulée d'air, et ses poumons s'emplirent et se vidèrent longuement alors que son esprit perdait pied avec la réalité. La fleur de lune, si belle à leur côté, semblait être le témoin bienveillant lui inspirant le courage de ses sentiments.

-Qu'importe ! Déclara t-il soudain. Je n'ai plus l'âge des caprices et vous avez l'expérience des dangers, je veux vous faire confiance...je veux nous faire confiance.

Erik le regardait avec émotion, troublé de tant d'honnêteté et de conviction. Charles ferma les yeux, résolu mais fébrile.  Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps, bientôt il sentit le souffle tiède du marin sur ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps tout proche, et son odeur mêlée à celle, entêtante, des plantes autour d'eux. Erik effleura d'abord sa joue du bout du nez, puis, suivit la ligne de sa pommette, sa tempe, respira sa peau avec délectation sans aucune brusquerie. Il ne le touchait pas ou si peu ... trop peu... Charles sentait son désir impatient marteler en lui, contre sa poitrine, à lui gonfler le cœur, à en perdre la raison. Il voulait cet homme de tout son être !

-Vous devriez me craindre plutôt que de m'aimer, murmura le marin, sa voix chaude roulant aux creux du cou frissonnant de Charles. A ces mots celui-ci ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, le souffle haletant. Erik eut un très léger mouvement de recul, un voile de doute couvrit le regard du marin durant un instant lorsqu'il croisa celui, fiévreux, du jeune lord. Mais la main de ce dernier vint instinctivement se poser sur la nuque d'Erik et il l'attira à lui dans un geste possessif jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches s'unissent.

Enfin, il l'avait à lui. Enfin ce contact charnel auquel il s'interdisait de penser depuis des mois, cette infamie infiniment délicieuse, cette abomination si douce, était à lui. Un baiser au goût de passion, emporté et maladroit. Dévorant.

Erik n'aurait pas su décrire le flot de sensation qui venait à l'assaut de ses sens par ce simple baiser. La pulpe fraîche des lèvres, la saveur de cette bouche au parfum de thé anglais, autant d'impressions qui se mêlaient aux senteurs capiteuses des fleurs de la serre. Lui aussi était gagné par l'ivresse, celui du plaisir qu'il sentait palpiter en l'homme qu'il avait dans les bras. Tout son corps appelait à la réalisation de leurs désirs communs. Ses mains, mues par cette unique volonté, entreprirent de parcourir la taille souple, le dos, autant de lignes d'une carte au trésor qu'il brûlait de découvrir. Il devinait les muscles, la chaleur de la peau sous le tissu des vêtements. L'infâme corset avait disparu, et Erik, tout en continuant de baiser cette bouche exquise, caressa avec délectation les reins et enfin les fesses offertes à ses élans. La fièvre emporta bientôt le marin et ses mains, trop avides, froissèrent avec impatience les vêtements, cherchant un passage pour atteindre la peau, qu'il savait si douce. Mais les habits du jeune lord n'étaient si simple à défaire et, frustré, Erik grogna en se rendant compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à dénouer le lacet du pantalon. Charles se crispa à ce bruit et à cette trop grande précipitation, puis se débattit et brisa leur étreinte. Et l'ex-capitaine se figea.

Qu'était-il en train de faire à se conduire ainsi, comme une rustre prêt à consommer la luxure dans un coin de ruelle ? Il agissait comme il avait dû le faire cette nuit-là. Cette horrible nuit-là où il avait arraché cet ange aux cieux pour le jeter en Enfer. En prenant conscience de la grossièreté de ses gestes, Erik resta interdit, incapable du moindre mouvement. Ou juste d'un seul : il eut envie de se jeter à genoux pour demander pardon.

Charles le regardait de ses immenses yeux clairs où pouvait se noyer une âme. Ses lèvres humides et rougies par l'intensité de leur baiser étaient restées entre-ouvertes. Il était muet de confusion, mais ses yeux azur, brillant de fièvre, trahissaient le désir qui grondait sous sa peau.

Dans la semi obscurité de la serre, il ressemblait à une apparition. Un elfe, une fée ou quelque créature païenne au pouvoir de séduction si grand qu'il était impossible de leur résister à moins d'être un saint homme. Erik n'en était pas un, il vint l'enlacer à nouveau, et le jeune homme se blottit contre lui, vaincu lui aussi par cette soif de l'autre trop immense pour être réprimée.

\- cette folie... c'est interdit, c'est...je... ne devrais pas..., se murmura Charles comme pour lui même, sourcils froncés et les yeux clos. Il se disait cela sans y croire et sans parvenir à s'y résoudre.

Erik sentit son cœur protester violemment à ces mots. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait encore des interdits pour venir s’immiscer ainsi entre eux ? Il avait envie de hurler et son impatience lui fit courir un frisson sur la peau. Ses bras enlacèrent le jeune lord davantage, il lui embrassa la front avant de s'astreindre à répondre avec un calme feint.

-Alors dites-moi d'arrêter, Charles. Interdisez moi de continuez et je vous obéirai. Mais ne soyez pas cruel, faites le maintenant, avant que je ne sois plus capable d'entendre raison.

Le jeune homme crispa les doigts dans les plis de la chemise du marin. Il expira et ce soupir fut lourd de contrition.

-Je suis incapable de vous dire d'arrêter, avoua t-il dans un murmure à peine audible. Erik expira lui aussi, soulagé et ému. C'était la confession la plus belle qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre. Un désir si pur qu'il outrepassait les convenances monstrueuses, et c'était à lui, pauvre fils du peuple qu'un si beau miracle était offert.  Alors, comme il n'y avait pas de raison assez grande pour leur interdire de s'aimer, leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau. Ce baiser avait quelque chose d'irréel, toute l'atmosphère autour d'eux semblait s'être figée dans un demi-rêve où le temps flottait au cœur d'une brume chaude. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent lentement comme pour s'apprivoiser, toute précipitation domptée par leur commune incrédulité face à ce moment presque miraculeux. Les doigts de Charles s’emmêlèrent dans les cheveux du marin, laissant les mèches longues se libérer du fil qui les retenaient. Leurs langues se poursuivirent un instant, puis s'épousèrent en un ballet gracieux. Ils perdirent de longues minutes dans la découverte de cette caresse chaste et intensément intime qu'ils n'avaient jusque-là jamais partagé si longuement, si tendrement.

Le souffle vint à leur manquer. Et l'instant d'éternité se fondit dans l'air chaud de la grande serre, les laissant un peu perdus, mais heureux et émus de s'être enfin trouvés.

Charles se dénoua des bras d'Erik, et, sans un mot, prit sur l'étagère la bougie presque entièrement consumée. Il regarda la flamme un instant, pensif. Le marin attendit, exalté et fébrile. Cet amour qu'il sentait crépiter en lui, pouvait-il s'y abandonner et en être l'esclave ? Quelques mois plus tôt, à bord de son navire, ne cherchant aucune attache, n'admettant aucunes entraves à sa liberté, il ne serait même pas posé une telle question.

Charles se retourna vers lui, plongea son regard dans le sien et y agrippa son âme. Le marin manqua un battement de cœur. Puis, pour ne pas leur laisser le temps de douter, le jeune lord saisit la main d'Erik et l'entraîna hors de la serre. Ils traversèrent le rez de chaussée de la dépendance, montèrent le petit escalier de bois menant à l'étage, et là, devant la porte de la chambre du marin, Charles s'arrêta. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et déglutit. Toute son attitude oscillait entre l'anxiété et l'assurance, la timidité et la hardiesse. Il était adorablement hésitant et Erik n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui voler un baiser, là sur le pas de cette modeste mansarde, pour le convaincre de laisser son désir prendre le pas sur ses doutes, comme lui venait de s'y résoudre. Mais il ne voulait rien brusquer, rien imposer, la décision était bien trop lourde de conséquences.

Soudain, dans la chambre voisine, Logan eut un ronflement sonore, qui les fit sursauter. Ils se regardèrent alors, les yeux écarquillés de surprise... et manquèrent de peu d'éclater de rire. L'appréhension venait de s'envoler et son poids quitta visiblement les épaules de Charles, dont le visage s'anima enfin d'un sourire magnifique. Il lâcha la main d'Erik pour saisir la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrir en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Le jeune homme se glissa à l'intérieur et entraîna le marin à sa suite dans la petite chambre. Celle-ci était très sombre et le reste de chandelle, qui brulait dans le bougeoir que tenait encore Charles, n'éclairait presque pas. Par la fenêtre, la lune peinait, elle aussi, à chasser la nuit de la pièce. Les deux hommes se tinrent une minute immobiles dans un silence intimidant. Leurs regards se fondaient en un dialogue muet où il était question de vaincre les derniers doutes, d'abattre les dernière barrières et de s'abandonner au bouleversement amoureux.

Charles se tourna vers la fenêtre et, après une lente inspiration, souffla la bougie. La nuit fit son royaume de la mansarde. Erik ne distinguait presque rien, à peine la silhouette du jeune homme se détachait-elle en une ombre aux contours diffus.

Le marin s'approcha, timidement. Charles était dos à lui, il venait de déposer le bougeoir sur la table de chevet près du lit. Il se tenait bien droit, les bras le long du corps, les yeux clos, son visage baigné par la très faible clarté de la lune. Erik vint glisser ses bras autour de sa taille et l'enlaça doucement, l'amenant contre lui, il voulait le rassurer. _Tu ne crains rien dans mes bras, mon âme, je te protégerai contre tes cauchemars, contre le monde entier s'il le faut,_ aurait-il voulu lui promettre à voix haute. Mais, par crainte d'être trop exalté, il préféra simplement lui embrasser la nuque, puis effleurer son cou de ses lèvres tout en s'enivrant de l'odeur de sa peau, douce, frissonnante, qu'il but longuement, avec délectation. Il avait envie de s'y réfugier comme sous une couverture.

-Je me souviens de tout, de l'odeur de ta peau, de ta chaleur, de ton plaisir... Je t'ai perdu 10 ans et pourtant tu t'étais gravé en moi... Murmura t-il, le cœur enflammé.

Le jeune homme eut un soupir étranglé et se retourna en partie en restant dans le cercle de ses bras. Ses prunelles brillaient d'un éclat irréel.

-Étreins moi, Erik, fais que cette nuit-ci efface toutes les autres, souffla le jeune lord en l'attirant vers ses lèvres. Le marin, ému de cette résolution confiante, avala son souffle avant de conquérir sa bouche de la langue. L'embrasser comme il le faisait était déjà en soi une forme de vénération.  Avec révérence, ses mains habiles trouvèrent et dénouèrent les liens et les nœuds qui fixaient son habit. Charles imita ses gestes et, bientôt, de bruits de tissus que l'on défait en caresses de chairs que l'on découvre, ils furent nus, tout deux, dans le silence de la petite chambre sous les toits. Cette nudité était d'une pudeur extrême. La lune ne dévoilant rien que l'esquisse d'une épaule ou l'humidité d'une bouche à peine soulignées par une faible lueur. A tâtons, Erik l'invita à se coucher sur le lit.

Charles s'assit d'abord, puis s'étendit sur la modeste couche. Celle-ci aurait été bien trop petite pour accueillir deux amis voulant dormir côte à côte, pour deux amants dont les corps s'entremêlent, en revanche, elle suffisait. Erik s'allongea à son tour et entoura aussitôt le jeune homme de ses bras jusqu'à le lover contre lui, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur, de sa tendresse, de ce moment qui semblait s'étirer pour eux seuls.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et leurs mains osèrent de plus intimes caresses. Le marin, en aveugle, parcourait chaque parcelles de peau, baisait chaque once de chair. Il voulait parvenir à tracer dans son esprit le corps entier du jeune lord grâce à la seule mémoire du toucher. Charles, plus maladroit, plus inquiet, n'osa d'abord pas ou peu prendre d'initiatives. Il laissait faire l'alchimie évidente de leurs deux corps. Les doigts d'Erik courait sur sa peau nue et éveillaient ses sens de la plus douce des manières. Le silence autour d'eux était comme une mer d'huile,  le bruit de leurs chairs se caressant et des draps se froissant dessinaient des ondes sur l'eau calme que seul les deux amants pouvaient percevoir.

Bientôt ils firent tout deux tendus d'un désir ardent auquel de simples caresses ne pouvaient plus suffirent. Pour autant, Charles, fut rattrapé par une crainte instinctive lorsque Erik, dans un geste plus audacieux, vint effleurer du doigt son intimité. Le marin perçut immédiatement sa gêne et cessa son exploration, maudissant son emportement. Mais, avec timidité, le jeune lord s'empara de cette main trop aventureuse et en porta la paume à ses lèvres.

-Pas tout de suite, pas encore...murmura t-il, rassurant. Mais... il y a sans doute... d'autres manière pour ... toi de m'aimer ? Ajouta-il, en embrassant chaque doigt impatient. Erik retint un souffle, l'âme bouleversée de tendresse. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer les traits de son amant, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir, au rythme de sa respiration, aux battements de son cœur, toute la confiance qu'il plaçait en lui.  Le plaisir pouvait prendre 100 routes, à lui de trouver la plus patiente.

Le guidant avec douceur, le marin invita Charles à se retourner, à s'installer dans le petit lit comme deux cuillères dans le coffret d'une ménagère. Ainsi  blottit contre sa poitrine, il l'enlaçait étroitement, un bras se glissant sous sa taille et l'autre, libre, lui donnant accès à toutes les caresses imaginables. Lorsque son érection ardente vint se nicher entre les cuisses du jeune lord, la comprimant de la plus délicieuse des manière, Erik ne put retenir un soupir rauque. Pas de grognement, pas de bruit, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Logan dormait juste à côté, séparé de leur étreinte interdite par la fine épaisseur d'un mur seulement. Il fallait que leur plaisir soit tût, muet. Mais cela hurlait en lui malgré tout. Il avait faim de cette peau, faim de cet extase qui grimpait à l'assaut de ses nerfs. Pour regagner un peu de calme, Erik embrassa, lentement, l'épaule puis la nuque, douces comme le velours et offertes à ses lèvres. Son nez s'enfouit avec délice dans les mèches brunes à la poursuite de cette odeur sucrée dont il était insatiable. Il sourit de la délicatesse des soupirs de Charles lorsque, de la main droite, il osa caresser son sexe, impatient lui-aussi. Il sentit le désir humide qui avait perlé de la hampe du jeune lord. Le marin en enduisit sa paume puis saisit le membre palpitant, et commença à le masturber.

Charles se cambra soudainement, presque violemment, surprit par la décharge de plaisir qui venait de s'emparer de son corps. Pour étouffer un gémissement qui faillit lui échapper, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sa main droite s'agrippa à l'aveugle à la hanche du marin, tandis que l'autre ne sut que s'emmêler frénétiquement dans les draps. C'était un ravissement comme il n'en avait jamais connu, qu'il était bon d'être ainsi l'instrument dont, un homme aimant, jouait et jouissait dans le seul but de les faire accéder à une extase commune. Au rythme de la lente prise de conscience de son propre plaisir, Charles laissait tout son être se soulever sous l'impulsion d'une force plus vigoureuse que lui. Le sexe dur d'Erik allait et venait entre ses cuisses serrées, la hampe brulante caressait ses bourses, effleurait par à coups son intimité, excitait ses sens en suggérant de plus étroites étreintes. Et cette main possessive dans laquelle Charles s'enfouissait, était elle-même brûlante. Le jeune lord se laissa enivrer par ce tourbillon délicieusement inconnu. Il s'abandonna aux vagues.

Dans la modeste chambre plongée dans le noir, Erik, quand à lui, était gagné par un sentiment de clarté aveuglante. Malgré l'obscurité et la petitesse des lieux, il avait l'impression de flotter dans un océan infini et de sortir de lui-même. Les réactions de Charles l'émerveillait. Le plaisir du jeune homme s'exprimait de la plus subtile des manières : par les frissons parcourant sa peau, par son souffle marqué de sursauts, par les gouttes de sueur qui couraient dans son dos. Il retenait ses gémissements et ceux-ci, en parvenant à ne jamais heurter le silence, étaient d'une intensité et d'une beauté d'autant sublimés. Leur étreinte ressemblait à une prière. Et ils étaient en train de ré-écrire leur histoire charnelle d'une façon magnifique.

Le temps s'étira au lent rythme des mouvements de leurs corps enlacés.

Lorsque soudain, le cœur d'Erik prit un élan. Cela monta, grimpa en lui à lui donner le vertige et, comme une chute depuis le mât de misaine, l'orgasme le terrassa. Ses nerfs se crispèrent et, tout entier engloutit par une extase bouleversante, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Charles. Le marin sentit, comme à distance, le jeune homme décharger lui aussi son plaisir, et tous ses muscles se décontracter brusquement à la manière d'une voile dont on vient de trancher les cordages. Il n'avait pas fait un bruit.

Le sentiment de calme les prit alors tout deux, engourdissant leurs corps et endormant leur âme. Ils flottèrent de longues minutes ainsi portés par le plaisir se diluant tranquillement dans leurs veines.

Dans la chambre voisine, Logan se retourna dans son lit, et le sommier grinça. Cela ramena les deux amants à la réalité. La nuit était bien entamée, bientôt l'aube poindrait.  Il fallait que chacun regagne sa vie et que les apparences de bienséance reprennent leurs droits.

Alors ils se rhabillèrent sagement, consciencieusement, sans dire un mot. Le cœur lourd de ne pouvoir finir la nuit au creux l'un de l'autre. C'était une injuste punition d'être ainsi séparé même pour quelques heures, cet exil si proche, cet arrachement que leurs peaux n'arrivaient pas à admettre. Mais ils ne savaient comment se dire une telle émotion, ce n'était pas un siècle où les hommes apprenait comment exprimer leur fragilité. Ils préférèrent donc se taire et dissimuler leur détresse sous un verni d'assurance taiseuse.  Erik raccompagna Charles jusqu'à la porte du manoir. Là, sous la clarté de la lune qui baignait le regard si expressif du jeune lord, le marin ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre un baiser, et, pour cette nuit, de gouter sa bouche une dernière fois. Ils partirent se coucher avec, au cœur, la joie confiante que leur donnait la promesse de se retrouver le lendemain.

 

 

 

Sous les combles du manoir, dans sa chambre de domestique dont la fenêtre en œil de bœuf donnait sur la cour, Janos lui aussi regagna silencieusement son lit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, enfin de la tendresse dans ce monde de cruauté ! C'est pas fini, je vous rassure....et puiiiiiis ça va re-se compliquer vous vous en doutez bien. J'espère que ce moment de smut vous a plu. A bientôt !
> 
> notes botaniques et recherches en tout genre :
> 
> Alors attention, on s'accroche pour la référence symbolico-botanique du jour : le Fuchsia encliandra est un type de fuschia, cette jolie fleur tombante découverte par un français, Plummier, à la fin du 17e siècle et qui donna son nom à l'espèce en hommage à son confrère Leonhart Fuchs (ohoh y'a t-il une histoire cachée d'amour entre ces deux là ?). Bref, là où ça m’intéresse c'est que le fuschia dont je vous parle est le Encliandra, sa fleur n'a pas la même forme car sa spire d'étamine est recourbée dans le tube floral. Encliandra signifiant « mâle enfermé ».... vous voyez où je veux en venir. Charles est un peu notre encliandra dans cette histoire ! Oui bon faut que je me calme avec mes histoires de pétales moi (oups!).
> 
> L'empirisme, à quoi Charles fait référence, est un courant de pensée remontant à l'Antiquité. En sciences il s'agit de considérer que l'expérience sensible est à l'origine de toutes connaissances, ainsi il faut essayer les traitements pour en tester l'efficacité. Alors ça parait évident comme ça, mais au 18e siècle on en est pas encore hyper sûr !
> 
> Clélie et Le Cid : deux best-seller de l'amour tragique écrit au 17e siècle (le temps que cela arrive dans les mains de Charles, il faut bien quelques années). Clélie est écrit par Melle de Scudéry, il s'agit de l'itinéraire d'un amoureux devant parcourir la "carte du tendre"= les terres de l'amour, pour retrouver sa belle. Le Cid est une petite merveille écrite par Corneille, c'est simple c'est le Roméo et Juliette français. On ne compte plus les répliques cultes de cette pièce géniale, en voici une, moins connue mais qui colle bien à notre Charles amoureux :
> 
> "Ah ! qu’avec peu d’effet on entend la raison,  
> Quand le cœur est atteint d’un si charmant poison !  
> Et lorsque le malade aime sa maladie,  
> Qu’il a peine à souffrir que l’on y remédie !"
> 
> La fascinante Belle de nuit : En chinois, on l'appelle 昙花一现 (tān huá yĭ xiàn) qui signifie « qui dure peu de temps », car les fleurs de cette plante fleurissent à la tombée de la nuit et se fanent dès le lendemain matin. En japonais, elle porte le nom 月下美人 (gekka bijin), littéralement « la belle sous la lune ». (https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epiphyllum_oxypetalum)


	9. Chapitre 8 : Azalée, Géranium, Héliotrope, Rose rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langage des fleurs : Azalée : amour sincère, joie d'aimer ; Géranium : permet de demander élégamment une permission ; Héliotrope : ravissement, enivrement d'amour ; Rose rouge : déclaration d'amour, volupté, passion

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/180513062827595866.jpg.html)

 

La lumière entra dans la chambre à grands flots lorsqu' Anna-Marie ouvrit les volets de bois, ce matin-là. Le soleil, déjà haut, traversa aussitôt la pièce, courut sur le parquet, les tapis, grimpa sur le couvre-lit et atteignit le dormeur en plein visage. Charles fronça le nez. Il enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller de plumes en grognant.

-Il est déjà tard maître Xavier, êtes vous souffrant ? Demanda la femme de chambre sur un ton affectueux.

Cela tira le jeune lord de sous sa couverture. Il ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter. Il n'y avait pas de quoi, vraiment, d'autant qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien de sa vie. Les caresses d'Erik de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire et un frisson délicieux lui parcourut l'échine. Tout son corps semblait flottait sur une mer de nuages moelleux.

-Non, non, je vais très bien, ne vous souciez de rien. Je vais me lever sous peu. Quelle heure est-il, s'il vous plait ?

-Près de 11 heures. Répondit Anna-Marie en arrangeant consciencieusement la desserte à petit-déjeuner près du lit. Elle avait apporté un plateau garni d'une théière de thé, de pain frais, d'un œuf à la coque, de fruits dans leur sirop et d'un grand verre de lait dont la crème flottait encore à la surface. Charles ne se pliait plus depuis des années à la tradition anglaise voulant que l'on prenne son première repas de la journée à la table de la salle-à-manger en compagnie des autres membres de la maisonnée. Célibataire, il trouvait souvent plus confortable la manière française de petit-déjeuner au lit ou seul à son bureau. La femme de chambre servit le thé dans une tasse du service de porcelaine bleue de Deft qu'il affectionnait.  Le jeune lord ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il constata que, sur la coupelle, étaient peints des petits personnages de marins arrivant dans un port exotique et rencontrant des asiatiques les bras chargés de présents. Un des matelots au visage goguenard avait quelque chose de l'attitude d'Erik...

-Vous semblez particulièrement radieux ce matin Maître Xavier, cela fait chaud au cœur, commenta Anna-Marie après avoir ouvert délicatement la coquille de l’œuf chaud.

Charles , touché par la remarque, releva les yeux de sa tasse un peu vivement. Son bonheur se voyait-il tant que cela ? Il tempéra quelque peu sa jovialité pour lui répondre avec douceur et contenance.

-Merci, j'ai très bien dormi et la journée est belle. Cela invite à être heureux ne croyez-vous pas ? Répondit-il en lui souriant.

La jeune femme baissa le regard et ses joues, d'ordinaire aussi blanches que ses longs gants, se teintèrent soudain d'un rouge prononcé.

-Oui, oui assurément vous avez raison, balbutia t-elle.

Anna-Marie continua avec une certaine précipitation le service du petit-déjeuner, et Charles fut surprit de la célérité avec laquelle elle prépara ses habits du jour et quitta la pièce.  De nouveau seul dans sa chambre, il termina son plateau et se leva. Sa jambe était un peu raide, et certains de ses muscles étaient douloureux, mais cela ne lui occasionna pas de désagrément. Au contraire, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer agréablement en repensant à l'origine des courbatures de ses reins et de ses cuisses. Souvenirs de plaisirs encore frais dans sa mémoire. Il avait soif de cela à présent, des mains d'Erik sur son corps et de son souffle sur sa nuque. Sa tête était pleine d'envies et de curiosités charnelles qu'il voulait se laisser libre d'exprimer. A croire que cette nuit l'avait totalement transformé. Et pourquoi pas après tout ?

Le jeune lord ôta son vêtement de nuit, puis, comme il le faisait maintenant tous les matins, il s'installa sur le bord du lit et entreprit de se masser avec le baume préparé par le marin. L'odeur prononcée du camphre et de la menthe emplit la chambre. Ce n'était pas désagréable, les effluves de cet onguent ayant même pour autre faculté de faciliter sa respiration. La chaleur vive qui gagna sa jambe et sa hanche lui arracha un grognement de bien-être. Décidément cette panacée avait tout du remède miracle.

Il achevait de s'habiller pour la journée, lorsque plusieurs coups furent frappés à sa porte.

-Oui, entrez !

La porte s’entrebâilla doucement. Mais le visiteur n'entra pas de suite, et une discussion chuchotée filtra jusqu'à Charles qui tendit l'oreille, curieux.

-Non, mais enfin c'est pas aux dames de révéler ça ! Tu y vas maintenant, c'est à toi de dire ça, pas à moi ! Allez, pataud que tu es !

La porte s'ouvrit alors plus franchement et Logan fit un pas dans la pièce. A la vue du jeune lord, debout près de son bureau, il ôta précipitamment son chapeau et riva son regard au sol.  Charles remarqua que son fidèle serviteur était particulièrement élégant ce matin. Pantalon propre et chemise immaculé, gilet brodé de motifs régionaux, foulard noué avec soin et même cheveux et favoris domptés. Ainsi, il semblait avoir perdu 10 ans et, avec sa carrure encore très avantageuse, il avait même les allures d'un homme fringuant. Pour autant, présentement, Logan semblait singulièrement embarrassé. Il malmenait les bords de son large chapeau et ne cessait de faire craquer sa mâchoire sans pour autant dire le moindre mot.

-Bonjour Monsieur Howlett, vous souhaitiez me demander quelque chose ? Questionna Charles, soudain gagné par une inquiétude diffuse.

L'homme de peine avala bruyamment sa salive puis se lança dans un flot de mots très peu dans ses habitudes :

-Lord Xavier j'avais à vous entretenir d'une chose très...comment vous dire ça...très... privée, et je voudrais pas m'y prendre mal pour vous dire la chose. C'est que je suis pas très à l'aise avec cette sorte de questions et j'aurais jamais cru me r'trouver à me questionner là-dessus, attendu que j'avais décidé de rentrer à vot' service pour justement être au calme de toutes ces affaires là. Mais, par franchise pour vous et aussi parce que c'est la règle, il faut bien que je vous fasse part de ce genre de...de...de sujet.

Le cœur de Charles battait violemment dans sa poitrine. Aux paroles prononcées par Logan, une affreuse réflexion venait de le gagner. Les pensées les plus folles tombaient en avalanche dans son esprit, créant en quelques secondes les plus chaotiques conclusions. Erik et lui n'avaient pas dû être aussi discrets qu'ils l'avaient cru la nuit dernière. Quelques soupirs, quelques gémissements, peut-être, leur avaient échappé. Et le pauvre serviteur, témoin involontaire de tout cela, devait chercher à prendre toutes les précautions du monde pour lui dire combien une telle situation était malvenue, et ô combien il ne faudrait pas que cela se sache, ni que cela se reproduise. Et pour ajouter à la honte du jeune lord, Anna-Marie, qui se tenait discrètement debout près de la porte entrebâillée, semblait être très gênée elle aussi, si Charles en croyait son regard baissé et ses mains qu'elle tortillait avec anxiété. Logan lui avait probablement narré toute l'histoire. Combien d'autres domestiques de la maison étaient au courant ? Allait-il devoir renvoyer Erik ? Impossible, lui hurla son coeur. Alors que devrait-il faire ? Affronter la rumeur à nouveau ? Cette idée le terrifiait.

Cependant, le jeune lord s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son stoïcisme britannique et, déterminé à ne pas fuir devant l'adversité, encouragea le brave serviteur à continuer.

-Je vous en prie, Monsieur Howlett, dites moi les choses sans gêne, je suis prêt à vous entendre quoique vous ayez à demander. Et soyez sans crainte, je ne vous tiendrais pas rigueur de votre franchise, même si celle-ci venait à heurter mon orgueil.

Logan releva les yeux, il avait les sourcils froncés et une intense réflexion animait son front hâlé. Charles s'en voulait tellement d'avoir imposé une telle situation à ce brave et honnête homme. Il se résolu à mettre fin à leur supplice commun et s'apprêta à déclarer tout de go son profond repentir, lorsque Logan le devança en continuant brusquement sa confession.

-Vous êtes un maît'e juste et bon Lord Xavier, et même si vlà bien des ans où j'ai été à votre service, j'ai jamais eu à me plaindre. Vous savez que je préfère qu'on soit dans l'honnêteté entre nous, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on est au calme dans son cœur.

A chaque mots ajoutés, Charles sentait le sang affluer à ses joues. Il devait être écarlate à présent et cela ne faisait que le mortifier davantage, mais Logan, lancé, continua sans trêve.

-Alors c'est pour ça que...je...enfin...on...on s'est dit que vous verriez pas de tord à ce qu'on mette les choses en ordre vis à vis de la loi et de la r'ligion, enfin ça moi ça m'gène guère, c'est surtout elle qui veut mais enfin...c'est sûr que ça serait pour le mieux si ça se faisait à vot' demeure, enfin si vous acceptez de nous garder dans cet état là après. J'sais bien que c'est des soucis d'avoir des gens qui s'mette en ménage, parce qu'on sait que ça entraîne des embarras avec les braillards qui viennent toujours après et enfin bref ...

A ces derniers mots, Charles ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il prit un air proprement éberlué. Plus rien n'avait de sens dans ce qu'il entendait. Peu certain que son esprit fébrile ait bien compris de quoi il était question, il se permit de couper le flot de paroles embarrassées débitées par Logan.

-Excusez moi, Monsieur Howlett, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre où vous voulez en venir.

Le pauvre homme, croyant, à juste titre ne pas être assez clair, commença à vouloir expliciter davantage les choses, mais cela compliqua encore davantage sa déclaration.

-Oui c't'à dire qu'une fois que le devoir conjugal il est fait..., enfin forcément dans l'ordre de la nature vient des moutards... voyez tout ça ça prend de la place, alors dans votre dépendance avec quelques travaux ça f'rai un logis plus commode, après c'est sûr que pour le marlou...le... pardon...le capitaine Lehnsherr y va s'retrouver à devoir être loger ailleurs mais...

Soudainement, Anna-Marie poussa un bruyant soupir d'exaspération, et devant les yeux stupéfaits de Charles, la jeune femme vint d'un pas décidé aux côtés du pauvre homme de peine et lui coupa la parole avec autorité.

-Maître Xavier, pardonnez que je me permette de vous dire les choses avec moins de détours. Ce que cet empoté essaye de vous demander c'est si vous acceptez qu'il me prenne en épousailles et, que si vous en êtes d'accord, nous puissions nous installer dans la dépendance. Je vous jure que nous ne changerons rien à votre service et...

Avant même qu'elle n'est eu fini sa phrase, Charles, comprenant enfin de quoi il était question, laissa échapper un souffle qui avait tout d'un rire nerveux. Il avait les jambes qui tremblaient et le plus grand mal à rester debout, le soulagement l'emplissait avec violence, le laissant totalement idiot et souriant comme un imbécile devant les deux domestiques, visiblement inquiets. Logan s'approcha même pour le soutenir, croyant qu'il allait s'évanouir.

-Ah misère, j'savais bien qu'il fallait pas vous dire ça à la légère et qu'ça allait vous retourner les sangs. Rah les bonnes femmes, c'est guère fin quand ça a une idée en tête ! Maugréa, l'homme de peine en aidant le jeune lord à s'assoir dans un fauteuil.

Charles était sonné. Sa peur, en se déchargeant d'un coup, l'avait laissé sans force. Pour autant il ne cessait de sourire, il était heureux, follement heureux. Heureux pour le jeune couple, heureux de n'avoir pas à affronter l'opprobre une nouvelle fois, heureux de l'amour qui, comme le soleil de midi, baignait à présent sa maison. Au bout de quelques instants, il reprit ses esprits et rassura les deux fiancées, à qui il donna avec joie son consentement pour le mariage, ainsi que pour l'installation de leur jeune ménage dans la dépendance. Trouver une nouvelle chambre pour Erik ne serait pas un problème, le manoir lui-même disposait de suffisamment de pièces vides pour accueillir le marin.  Et avoir son amant plus proche, dans sa demeure même, n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune lord.

Ainsi, ce fut entendu. La date du mariage fut fixée au 13 juillet, ce serait un dimanche comme il se devait. Les trois semaines précédent l'union permettrait la publication des bans et la rédaction du contrat d'accordailles ; les futurs époux, orphelins tout deux, n'avaient que peu de choses à s'offrir. Selon les vœux d'Anna-Marie, le prêtre de la paroisse la plus proche viendrait les unir au cours d'une bénédiction nuptiale dans la petite chapelle du manoir. Logan, baptisé sous le dogme de l’Église Réformée, mais n'en faisant pas grand cas, ne demanda qu'une chose : que l'enregistrement de leur trouwen soit fait avec soin devant le magistrat de Leyde afin que son épouse et ses futurs enfants ne rencontrent aucune difficulté s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose. Près de 15 ans séparaient les deux fiancées, mais il était indéniable que leurs caractères s'accordaient merveilleusement. L'annonce des noces à venir fut accueillie avec enthousiasme par l'ensemble des gens du domaine.

Erik salua l'heureuse nouvelle : avec beaucoup de courtoisie pour Anna-Marie, qu'il complimenta galamment et avec la plus franche goguenardise pour Logan qu'il ne priva pas des boutades d'usage entre anciens gabiers. L'ex-capitaine ne mis pas plus d'une heure à s'installer dans une chambre laissée vide du second étage du manoir. Ainsi un peu moins à l'étroit, il bénéficiait même de l'espace suffisant pour installer un bureau et d'une fenêtre large donnant sur l'arrière du parc de la propriété Xavier.

La dépendance allait être vidée de tout ce qui pouvait l'encombrer afin d'accueillir au mieux le futur couple.  Pour le moment, tout était un peu en chantier, les livres d'horticulture, les caisses de spécimen botaniques, les instruments de recherche de Charles, le trousseau d'Anna-Marie, la vaisselle dégottée par Miss Moira et le fatras de Logan, se mêlant joyeusement dans le rez-de-chaussée de la dépendance. Charles projetait déjà la construction d'une sorte d'orangerie attenante à la serre, où Erik et lui pourraient se réserver un espace dédié à l'étude mieux aménagé que leur ancien coin mal éclairé. Le soin des plantes n'était pas oublié, mais il fallait à présent faire avec les nouveaux arrangements et les déménagements temporaires. Logan faisait de son mieux pour rendre la dépendance habitable à sa future épousée et son empressement n'était pas plus arrêtable qu'une avalanche en haute montagne. Le jeune lord s'y plia de bonne grâce, ravi de voir son fidèle serviteur dans une humeur de gaieté empressée.

Malgré tout, cela bouleversait grandement les habitudes du jeune lord et du capitaine. Habitant le même corps de bâtiment, Charles et Erik se croisaient maintenant fréquemment, au détour d'un escalier ou d'un couloir, sur le pas de l'entrée d'un salon.

D'abord un peu intimidés par cette proximité soudaine, ils n'hésitèrent bientôt plus à venir frapper à la porte de la chambre de l'un et de l'autre pour une question de botanique trop pressante ou pour demander un baiser qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Leur affection n'allaient guère au delà de ces quelques caresses, car à être ainsi logés sous le même toit que la presque totalité du personnel de maison, il y avait un grand risque à être surpris dans une posture fautive. Alors les deux hommes redoublaient de subtilité pour s'exprimer leur inclinaison, murmures tendres et frôlements caressant, baisers fugaces et regards épris ponctuaient à présent leurs échanges, à tout autre témoin simplement amicaux. Tout à ce jeu de l'amour et des hasards, ils ne se méfiaient plus guère des mauvaises âmes qui rodaient pourtant tapies dans l'ombre, et l'été avança ainsi pour eux, plein de joie et de soleil, sans un nuage.

 

* * *

 

La veille du mariage, la demeure Xavier était dans une effervescence qu'elle n'avait assurément jamais connue. Miss Moira avait pris en main les opérations, et ses aides courraient dans tous les coins de la propriété dans un désordre absolu qui se voulait pourtant organisé. Les préparatifs du repas de noces ainsi que de la tenue de la future épousée, la cueillette des bouquets, l’astiquage des pièces de vaisselle ou encore l'organisation de la venue des musiciens du village voisin (un joueur de vielle à roue et son compère savetier, chanteur à ses heures) mettaient les femmes et les plus jeunes des domestiques de la maison dans un état d'agitation indescriptible.

Tant est si bien qu'à 2 heures de l'après-midi, Charles se retrouva assis sur un banc dans la cour, jeté à la porte de son propre manoir par une cuisinière au bord de la crise nerveuse qui ne voulait plus voir un seul homme dans ses pattes pour les 6 heures à venir.

Le cœur léger, le jeune lord prenait les choses avec la plus grande philosophie et profitait avec joie du soleil radieux qui baignait toute la cour. Habillé de vêtements légers et amples, il se tenait la tête basculée en arrière et le crane appuyé contre le mur de briques près de la fontaine des écuries. Il se laissa aller à savourer les rayons qui lui chauffaient la peau. Les paupières closes, il écoutait, attentif, les bruits des préparatifs : tonneaux que l'on traine, gamelles que l'on vide, va et vient sur les graviers, sabots que l'on tape sur les marches du perron. Son logis n'avait jamais connu pareille activité. Il soupira d'aise. La journée promettait d'être magnifique.

Une ombre coupa la chaleur du soleil, lorsque quelqu'un se pencha sur lui. Charles ouvrit les yeux, un peu éblouit et un sourire gagna ses lèvres. Erik venait de le rejoindre.

-Puisque nous sommes ainsi bannis de votre royaume, my lord, accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner dans une promenade à travers champs ? J'ai un lieu secret à vous faire découvrir, demanda le marin en tendant la main pour aider Charles à se relever. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Était-ce la chaleur de l'été, le miracle du baume chinois, ou l'influence de son bonheur nouvellement trouvé, mais depuis des jours, il n'avait presque plus mal à la jambe. Ce fut donc sans hésitation qu'il accepta l'invitation d'Erik. Il alla quérir un carnet de croquis ainsi qu'une besace et quelques fusains. Il se coiffa d'un chapeau aux bords larges et souples afin de s'éviter un coup de chaleur et ainsi équipé, il quitta le manoir, où chacun était certainement bien trop affairé pour voir la disparition du maître.

Charles avait l'impression de fuguer comme le héros insouciant d'un roman, qui partirait à l'aventure par un jour de folie. Peut-être fuyait-il en effet, peut-être partait-il à l'aventure, qui savait ? Avec un tel guide tout était possible.

Les deux hommes marchèrent tranquillement pendant près d'une heure dans la campagne hollandaise, traversant champs, prairies herbeuses et taillis boisés. Le soleil du début d'après-midi était chaud et l'air chargé des odeurs des fleurs d'été. Graminées, touffes d'iris sauvages et chèvrefeuille donnaient à la brise des senteurs multiples. Charles aidé d'un bâton de marche mieux adapté que sa canne, profitait avec délice de cette promenade. Erik parla peu, indiquant simplement ici ou là les plantes qui pouvaient avoir des vertus médicinales. Leur cheminement se fit ainsi, dans un calme agréable, chacun profitant de la compagnie rassurante de l'autre et du grand bruissement de vie de la nature.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un bosquet d'arbres. Des tilleuls et des saules pleureurs qui s'abreuvaient au lit d'une petite rivière, faisaient un ombrage discret. Les ruines de ce qui avait dû être un moulin à eau achevait de donner au lieu une tonalité délicieusement romantique et champêtre. On se serait cru dans un tableau de Watteau, ne manquait que les jeunes bergères et leurs soupirants.

-Sommes nous encore sur ma propriété ? Demanda Charles, curieux de cette partie de ses terres qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Erik s'assit sur un petit muret de pierres couvert de mousses. Il entreprit de retirer ses bottes.

-Oui, du moins jusqu'à ce cour d'eau. Le moulin est abandonné depuis plus de dix ans à ce que l'on m'a dit.

Charles admira le paysage, à perte de vue s'étendaient des champs où des nids de bleuets, de bouton d'or et de coquelicots faisaient des ponctuations de bleues, jaunes et rouges sous le soleil de juillet.  Près des ruines, la rivière formait une petite mare, plus profonde où l'eau ondulait plus paresseusement encore. Les lieux étaient si calmes.

Après les bottes, Erik délaçait à présent ses chausses. Charles écarquilla les yeux.

-Que faites-vous ?

Son pantalon tomba dans l'herbe autour de ses chevilles, le marin le ramassa sans hâte et le déposa sur le muret, il ne lui restait plus que sa chemise sur le dos, il l’ôta elle aussi, et, glorieusement nu, se décida enfin à répondre.

-Vous m'avez dit que vous ne saviez pas nager. Aujourd'hui il fait chaud et ici il n'y a pas de courant. C'est l'endroit et le moment idéal.

-Ici ? Maintenant ? Vous voulez m'apprendre à nager là tout de suite !? Balbutia le jeune lord, horriblement gêné. Mais l'eau doit être gelée, et ...et  si on nous voyait ?

Erik lui sourit à pleine dents avant de sauter dans l'eau comme un gamin. Charles fit un pas en arrière pour éviter d'être trop éclaboussé, ce fut en partie peine perdue. Le marin regagna la surface presque immédiatement et s'ébroua avec allégresse.

-Personne ne vient jamais ici, lança t-il. Venez, vous ne craignez rien, je vous l'assure ! Et je suis là pour défendre votre honneur si besoin était.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une telle joie que Charles ne put s'empêcher de sourire également. Mais il hésitait. Ce n'était pas la peur de l'eau qui le retenait, bien sûr, ni une quelconque crainte du froid, non, en fait il appréhendait de se dévêtir ainsi en plein jour face à cet homme beau comme une sculpture antique. Qu'allait-il penser en découvrant en pleine lumière sa peau désespérément blanche pareille à celle d'un jouvenceau et les cicatrices qui défiguraient sa jambe et sa hanche. Et puis...Le souvenir des regards de mépris que lui lançait son demi-frère quand ses camarades de jeux s'amusaient à comparer leurs statures et à accabler Charles de moqueries, lui revinrent en mémoire. Tout cela avait gravé en lui un dégoût de son propre corps dont il peinait à se débarrasser.

Mais Erik était d'une obstination désarmante.

-Venez à l'eau immédiatement, matelot, ou je viens vous chercher et je vous y jette moi-même ! Lança t-il en s'approchant du bord. Charles tenta encore de s'exempter du cours de natation improvisé.

-Erik, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, je ne suis pas...

Le marin commença à se hisser sur la berge, bien décidé, visiblement, à se faire obéir. Charles fit un pas en arrière.

-Très bien, très bien ! Au moins retournez-vous !

-Je t'ai eu dans mes bras, Charles,  je ne vais pas m’effaroucher à te voir nu !

Au tutoiement léger du marin, le jeune lord rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il était vrai que maintenir une illusion de distance entre eux alors qu'ils étaient seuls en pleine nature était parfaitement inutile. Mais tout de même un minimum de convenances...Ah cet homme pouvait être tellement têtu !

-Erik retournes toi ! Insista t-il d'un ton ferme.

Le marin finit par obtempérer, en mimant la bouderie.

Charles se décida à se dévêtir. Il prit quelques minutes à le faire, ôtant sa chemise avec précaution et Erik regagna le centre de leur piscine naturelle, toujours dos à lui, pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Rasséréné, le jeune lord finit de quitter guêtres et pantalon et s'approcha enfin du bord de l'eau. Depuis combien de temps s'était-il baigné ainsi dans la nature. Cela devait bien remonter à sa première année d'études à Oxford, douze ou treize ans plus tôt. Il s'assit sur l'orée du puits d'eau et trempa ses pieds dans l'onde claire. La sensation était délicieuse et il prit encore un instant à la savourer. Mais à quelques mètres plus loin, Erik patientait toujours. Charles soupira, qu'est-ce que ce bel homme n'était-il pas capable de lui faire faire ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Après une longue inspiration, il se glissa dans l'eau. Elle était fraiche malgré le beau soleil qui la réchauffait depuis le matin et Charles frissonna. Il avança précipitamment dans l'onde pour dissimuler sa nudité et attendit d'avoir de l'eau jusqu'au épaule pour appeler le marin. Celui-ci se retourna alors vivement, aussi à l'aise dans cet élément qu'un poisson, il le rejoignit en deux brasses. Sans lui laisser le temps d'objecter, Erik l'entraina au centre de la mare. Le jeune lord fut gagné par la panique lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne touchait plus des pieds le lit de la rivière.  Par réflexe, il tenta de s'agripper aux épaules de son compagnon.

-Tu veux me noyer ! S'écria Charles, en se débattant dans l'eau de façon anarchique.

Le marin lui saisit les poignets puis la taille et d'un simple mouvement régulier des jambes le maintint sans effort à la surface.

-Commences par te calmer, dit-il d'une voix douce et rieuse. Tu ne crains rien, je ne vais pas t'abandonner aux flots déchaînés, ajouta t-il, non sans une pointe de taquinerie.

Charles le fusilla du regard. Il apaisa néanmoins sa respiration, et tenta de battre lentement des jambes comme le faisait le marin. Il n'était pas aisé d'être calme lorsque votre amant, totalement nu, vous enlaçait pour vous apprendre à nager. Une telle situation était parfaitement incongrue à vrai dire, et, Charles ne pouvait que se raccrocher à sa toute nouvelle hardiesse découverte dans les bras de cet homme-là justement pour expliquer qu'il se trouve à se risquer dans ce genre d'aventure.

-Bien, montre moi donc. Mais pas de précipitation, je ne suis pas un de tes mousses, grogna t-il.

Erik le guida alors, patient, rassurant, l'invitant à se laisser flotter sur l'onde tandis qu'il l'aidait à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Progressivement, voyant qu'il n'avait rien à redouter, le jeune lord prit de l'assurance. Ses mouvements se firent plus amples, il osa mettre la tête sous l'eau et, au bout d'une heure, il n'avait plus besoin de l'aide d'Erik pour rester à la surface. Sa technique était certes maladroite, mais il s'amusait réellement à présent. Le sentiment de liberté qu'il y avait a se laisser porter par l'eau, cette sensation irréelle de son corps dont le poids disparaissait, Charles avait l'impression de voler. Au dessus d'eux, le ciel était une voûte bleue sans aucun nuage. Le moment se prolongea entre jeux et apprentissage, entre caresses de l'eau et caresses des gestes ; frôlements délicieux qu'ils firent durer autant que possible en oubliant le reste du monde.

La fatigue finit néanmoins par les rattraper.

Charles entreprit en premier de regagner le bord du petit étang. Erik le suivit, mais avant que le jeune lord ne se hisse sur la berge, le marin glissa son bras autour de sa taille et le retint dans l'eau. Il l'amena contre lui et embrassa son épaule. Charles poussa un soupir de surprise. Dans l'eau fraîche, la chair brulante du marin faisait un contraste délicieux avec sa propre peau. Tout son corps se couvrit de frissons. L'excitation qui montait en lui irrémissiblement depuis plusieurs minutes déjà devint son unique pensée, étouffant sa pudeur.

Le jeune lord se retourna dans le cercle des bras de son amant, il enlaça son cou. Dans les yeux d'Erik il y avait un éclat troublant, presque intimidant. Des deux mains, l'ex-capitaine vint saisir fougueusement ses fesses, et Charles se laissa soulever, il noua ses jambes autour des hanches étroites.  Il constata, avec une certaine fierté que son impatience transformée en ardeur valait bien celle d'Erik en cet instant. Le contact de leurs deux sexes tendus lui arracha un sursaut, il se mordit les lèvres pour qu'aucun son ne lui échappe. Il n'osait pas exprimer son plaisir, la nature autour d'eux avait beau leur faire un écrin d'intimité, c'était encore être bien trop exposé. La ruelle où on les avait découvert 10 ans plus tôt avait en commun avec ce lieu-ci d'être à l'air libre. Il n'y aurait certainement pas d'endroit au monde, après ce drame, où il se sentirait suffisamment en sécurité pour se risquer à manifester sa jouissance par la voix.

Mais Charles sortit soudain de ses sombres pensées, lorsqu' Erik le hissa, avec vigueur, sur la berge et, lui même encore dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, vint se nicher entre ses cuisses. Il le regardait avec dans les yeux une étincelle qui tenait autant de la passion que de l'inquiétude. L'ex-capitaine était capable, avec un finesse étonnante, de desceller toutes les fois où le jeune lord était happé par ses cauchemars et, alors, il se faisait un devoir de le sauver des ombres par de douces attentions.

-Tu es....ineffablement désirable, souffla Erik en venant embrasser son torse. La peau claire de Charles, sous le soleil du milieu de l'après-midi, semblait presque blanche, diaphane comme un pétale de rose. Le jeune lord rougit d'embarras lorsqu'il constata qu'au contact de l'air frais ses tétons s'étaient soudain durcis et pointaient de façon fort impudique. Le marin suivit, de la langue, l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa clavicule, sur ses pectoraux, et jusqu'à l'une de ses aréoles qu'il baisa avec gourmandise. Le tendre bourgeon de chair glissa entre ses dents, et, à cette sensation électrisante, Charles entre-ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un long soupir, ses lèvres furent immédiatement conquises par son amant qui, se tirant à son tour de l'eau, l'invita, de baisers en caresses, à s'allonger sur l'herbe du bord de l'étang. Le jeune lord, gagné par l'ivresse, finit pas se laisser exposer aux attentions du marin. Les baisers d'Erik avaient la plus grande facilité pour lui faire perdre la raison.

Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus masqués ni l'un ni l'autre par le voile d'eau, les deux hommes pouvaient se découvrir enfin à la lumière du jour et Erik était bien décidé à faire comprendre à son amant combien une étreinte comme la leur pouvait être belle. Mais tout d'abord, il lui fallait vaincre cette timidité gangrénée de dégoût qui rongeait le jeune lord. La prévenance et la douceur était de mise pour dompter une telle gêne, ainsi que, peut-être, un peu d'audace. Il y avait des manières de se faire l'amour qu'il avait apprises en Asie, certaines caresses qu'un homme d'ici n'aurait jamais accepté d'offrir même au prix de sa vie. Il sourit pour lui-même et brisa leur baiser pour mieux regarder Charles dans les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient d'un bleu plus éclatant encore que le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Ses mèches brunes s'ourlaient et se dispersaient en halo dans l'herbe. Ses lèvres étaient rouges d'avoir été passionnément baisées, et sous la soie de sa peau couraient le dessin diffus de ses veines palpitantes. Il aurait fait ainsi un parfait modèle pour un peintre cherchant une figure d’Éros.

Le marin se pencha sur une épaule humide dont il lécha la courbe. Sous sa langue, l'odeur de la mousse sur laquelle ils étaient allongés se mêla au goût de la peau baignée d'eau. Il soupira de contentement et Charles frissonna. Erik sentit les frémissements courir sur la chair nue. Le couvrant de tout son long, il percevait avec délice chaque subtile réaction du corps de son amant, chaque langueur, chaque sursaut coulait d'une peau à l'autre par le contact de la fine pellicule d'eau qui les couvrait encore. C'était enivrant. Le jeune homme n'osait le toucher, il préférait enfoncer ses doigts dans la mousse fraîche, s'ancrer à la terre dans l'espoir vain d'y ancrer également sa raison, mais celle-ci se désagrégeait, obstinément, dans une brume provoquée par le moindre effleurement, le moindre baiser. Pris de hardiesse, Erik osa écarter lentement les jambes de Charles pour venir se glisser entre elles. Ses doigts parcoururent avec une même tendresse les muscles et les courbes, peau sans tâche et cicatrices du passé, jusqu'à une cheville qu'il amena à sa bouche. Puis il se pencha.

Le jeune lord frémit lorsqu' Erik mordilla délicatement l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Le marin titilla la chair douce, papillonna, à genoux, des baisers dans l'ombre de son bas ventre, s'amusant du bout du nez à faire se dresser les poils humides de son aine, frôlant le sexe, embrasant ses sens par touches infimes.

Soudain, Charles laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Erik l'avait pris en bouche, d'une traite, sans retenu et sans l'ombre d'un dégoût, ses lèvres enserrant sa hampe dans un écrin délicieusement chaud. En quelques mouvement de tête, le marin fit fondre les dernières appréhensions du jeune lord. Erik faisait danser ses mains chaudes à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, caressant tour à tour ses bourses, le galbe de ses fesses. Sa bouche fit de même, quittant pour un instant le sexe dur pour goûter jusqu'à l'étroite entrée de son intimité. Charles emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux du marin, ses orteils se crispèrent, des frissons de plaisirs grimpèrent le long de ses jambes, le long de son dos, le long de son cou jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il se mordit les lèvres fermement pour s'empêcher de gémir.

Il n'était pas chose plus obscène, ni plus intime, il n'était pas de plaisir plus condamnable que celui-là. Un homme s'abaissant à ce genre d'acte, sans gène aucune, et même avec ferveur ne pouvait qu'être une âme perdue, condamnée à la damnation. Mais combien cette peur de l'Enfer était loin de l'esprit de Charles en cette seconde. Il se sentait soulevé par le plaisir, par l'exaltation d'une envie de plus : plus loin, plus fort qui ne venait pas. La langue obstinément douce, diablement habile, s'insinuait en lui et enfiévrait son corps à le rendre fou. Malgré la fraîcheur de la mousse, malgré l'eau ruisselant encore sur sa peau nue, malgré la brise qui jouait dans les feuilles des arbres autour de lui, il lui semblait que des braises consumaient tout son être. Erik cessa bientôt son exquise exploration pour venir à nouveau happer sa hampe impatiente. Charles, ne pouvant retenir ses reins, plongea plus loin dans la bouche offerte. La main du jeune lord s'était crispée dans les cheveux de son amant, le contraignant à subir l'assaut. Celui-ci ne protesta pas. Il laissa sa gorge se détendre et accueillir les charges du sexe enfiévré, trouvant lui aussi un plaisir certain à être ainsi l'étincelle d'une telle ardeur. Erik avait pris en main sa propre érection et accompagnait de vigoureuses caresses les élans de passion à laquelle sa bouche se soumettait. Il trouva presque immédiatement l'orgasme et un râle assouvi lui échappa, roula de sa gorge à ses lèvres. Charles l'entendit aussi bien que sa chair en perçut la vibration et il parvint ainsi à l'extase à son tour. Tout son corps s'arqua alors et son désir se déversa, sans retenue et sans qu'il ne maîtrise un seul de ses muscles. Erik ne s'en effaroucha pas, il s'obstina même, exalter lui aussi par cette belle liberté prise sur la pudeur, à épreindre jusqu'aux dernières gouttes du ravissement de son amant. Son but avait été atteint, en gagnant la confiance de Charles il était parvenu à le libérer, des plus grosses des chaînes qui contraignaient son âme.

Encore haletants, les deux hommes s'allongèrent côte à côte sous le soleil déclinant de l'été et se laissèrent flotter sur l'onde du désir rassasié.

* * *

 

La brise dans les feuilles des arbres faisait un chant mouvant, le bruit d'une nature infinie, vide d'homme, juste le ciel et le souffle de l'air, quelque chose d'enveloppant. Charles resta allongé sur la berge, les cheveux dans l'herbe, les paumes contre la terre. Il écoutait le paysage. Il avait fermé les yeux. Il espérait réussir à se calmer.

Erik se tourna vers lui, inquiet du mutisme de son amant. Il effleura de sa main encore chaude le ventre du jeune lord, puis son torse, que soulevait une respiration un peu chaotique malgré l'apaisement qui semblait avoir fini par le gagner.

Les doigts du marin glissèrent, chastes, sur sa peau nue. Charles se concentra sur ce contact à peine perceptible sur sa chair épuisée de sensations. Erik dessinait des volutes et des enchevêtrements de lianes sur sa hanche. Il traçait des symboles à lui seul signifiant sur les muscles de sa cuisse, jusqu'à lui provoquer des frissons lorsque les doigts aventureux remontèrent les reliefs de ses cicatrices. Le marin devait sans doute sceller ainsi le dernier des sortilèges qui les unirait pour toujours, une promesse nouée entre des divinités venues de contrées si lointaines et si mystérieuses que personne ne saurait jamais l'en délivrer. Charles ne souhaitait pas être délivré, ce sentiment-là ne pouvait devenir une prison. Il avait peur cependant, qu'on l'arrache à son Paradis. Pour se rasséréner, il vint se blottir contre l'ex-capitaine. Celui-ci l'enlaça et enfouit son visage dans les mèches encore humides du jeune lord. Le corps d'Erik était agréablement tiède et réconfortant. Au creux de cette douce étreinte, il y avait comme une étrange sérénité.  Comme si à force d'affronter la nature et le destin les deux amants étaient parvenus en s'unissant à ne plus se laisser emporter par les remous, les variables. La nature avaient déjà suffisamment de variables, le destin suffisamment de remous.

Les deux hommes restèrent plusieurs minutes à écouter le bruissement de la campagne. Une brise un peu plus fraîche les fit frissonner et Erik, en riant, embrassa l'épaule couverte de chair de poule de Charles, qui bougonnait en cherchant à se nicher encore plus près de lui et de sa chaleur.

-Nous devrions rentrer, tu vas finir par prendre froid, et j'aurais toutes les peines à expliquer pour quelle raison tu as fini mouillé, susurra Erik.

-Ah, mais nous n'aurons qu'à dire que nous étions en train d'étudier la botanique, répliqua Charles, avec espièglerie, en plaquant le marin sur le dos et en faisant,à son tour, courir ses doigts sur son torse.

-La botanique ? Erik souleva un sourcil, mi-curieux, mi-sceptique. C'est ainsi que l'on nomme les ébats libertins entre gens du monde par ici ?

Charles se mordilla la lèvre, puis avala sa salive avant de répondre, mutin.

-Hé bien... Il effleura le sexe du marin et caressa  ses bourses, de façon faussement indifférente. Sachez capitaine, que "testicules", par exemple, est un mot dont la racine grecque est "orchis",  qui donna également le nom aux fleurs d'"orchidées" dont on peut indubitablement reconnaître une similarité de forme avec les "orchis" sussent nommées.

Erik étouffa un rire clair, et attira Charles au dessus de lui, ses deux mains venant le saisir à la taille. Qu'il était bon de voir le jeune lord laisser libre cours à son insouciance.

-Ah, mais vous avez raison messire, il est vrai que la botanique est partout. Prenez la caresse que je viens de vous faire découvrir..., dit le marin en accompagna ses mots d'un baiser. Les personnes initiées appellent cela "la feuille de rose".

Charles rougit et la teinte descendit de ses joues à son cou. Erik fut ravi de l'effet de son bon mot, c'est pourquoi il continua :

-Et de même il me revient, que cette certaine partie si délicate de votre délicieux corps, mon très cher lord Xavier, ce dit en Poésie : la fleur de Sodome...

Cette fois, Charles éclata de rire, et repoussa le marin en se relevant.

-Très bien, je mets fin à ce cours de botanique avant que nous relancions d'autres travaux pratiques et que tout ceci nous emmène jusqu'à des heures indues, ajouta t-il en attrapant sa chemise. Erik se leva à son tour et se saisit de son pantalon.

Les deux amants se rhabillèrent en échangeant encore des baisers en même temps qu'ils tentaient de se redonner une allure digne, peine d'avance perdue, avant de se décider à quitter leur havre de paix pour regagner le chaos du manoir.

* * *

 

Le soir n'était pas encore là lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ébouriffés et rayonnants de joie, à la demeure Xavier. Le soleil était néanmoins bas sur l'horizon et l'effervescence d'à midi semblait s'être quelque peu dissipée.

Dans la cour était garé un carrosse. La bonne humeur d'Erik fut bien vite rabattue. C'était celui du docteur Shaw.

Le médecin se tenait sur le perron, il était en grande conversation avec Janos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon c'est fini les gentillesses ! Vous l'aurez compris ça va tourner mal dans pas longtemps..enfin "dans pas longtemps" ça c'est si j'arrive à trouver le temps d'écrire les deux derniers chapitres. C'est pas simple de tout concilier en ce moment je ne vous le cache pas...mais je lutte ! A bientôt !
> 
> Notes historiques et autres bizarreries :
> 
> Le trouwen : c'est l'union d'un couple devant la loi en Hollande. Et à propos de mariage au Pays-bas. En bref, à cette période la Hollande profite d'une grande tolérance religieuse, et les communautés vivent dans une sérénité qu'elles n'auraient pas en France à la même époque (la révocation de l'Edit de Nantes c'était paaaaaas une super idée). On se marie tard car ça coute cher et qu'on ne veut pas avoir trop d'enfants. Chez les petites gens on fait souvent des mariages d'amour et il arrive communément que la fiancée soit enceinte lors des noces. Chez les calvinistes, on reçoit la bénédiction nuptiale au temple mais c'est surtout le mariage civil qui compte. Pour approfondir la question vous avez tout dans : Célibat définitif et mariage tardif aux Pays-Bas, 1890-1960, de T. Engelen et J. Kok et surtout : Sexualité, mariage et famille au XVIIIe siècle, par Olga B. Cragg et Rosena Davison, et aussi La tolérance hollandaise. Protestants et catholiques aux 16e-17e siècles par Isabelle Poutrin (tout ça se trouve en ligne).
> 
> Natation au 18ème siècle : oui alors savoir nager n'est vraiment pas une évidence au 18ème siècle. Les pauvres gens n'ont pas le temps à consacrer à apprendre à le faire, même la plupart des marins ne savent pas. Quand aux nobles, on apprend aux jeunes hommes les arts de la guerre (escrime, équitation, tir) mais pas besoin de nager pour se battre. Pour bien se marrer, je vous conseille de feuilleter L'art de nager, par Thévenot, écrit et illustré en 1696...pour info le crawl n'est pas encore inventé !
> 
> feuille de rose : cette expression ancienne se réfère à l'aspect de l'anus. Les pétales froissés d'une fleur fermée et leur défroissement lors de l'ouverture du bouton de la rose est dans ce contexte très représentatif de la dilatation de l'anus. Voilà voilà et pour info, notre ami Maupassant qui n'était pas le dernier pour les affaires de paillardises fut l'auteur de "A la feuille de rose, maison turque" une pièce de théâtre libertine (genre de proto peep-show je suppose).


	10. Chapitre 9 : Pensée bleue, Perce-neige, Pivoine, Saxifrage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langage des fleurs : Pensée bleue : "j'ai confiance en notre amour" ; Perce-neige : espoir de jours meilleurs ; Pivoine : sincérité des sentiments ; Saxifrage : désespoir

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/18051306263337300.jpg.html)

 

\- Ponce Pilate et Judas réunis, mauvais présage...

A ces mots, lâchés avec le plus fulgurant naturel, Janos, rentra précipitamment dans le manoir. Le docteur Sebastian Shaw, quant à lui, se retourna, hiératique, vers les deux arrivants.

Il avait reconnu la voix et le ton tranchant de Lehnsherr et ne fut pas autrement surpris de voir le jeune lord Xavier à ses côtés.

Le médecin ne put manquer de remarquer la mise, débrayée et échevelée, de celui qui ne souhaitait plus, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, recevoir aucun traitement ni faire l'objet d'aucune auscultation. Les joues rougies, les yeux enfiévrés et les lèvres brillantes, tout dans l'attitude de l'héritier Xavier respirait le pêché assouvi et l'excitation des nerfs. Et pour ne rien arranger, le médecin constata avec amertume que la claudication du jeune lord était particulièrement prononcée. Il s'appuyait avec une fatigue évidente sur ce qui devait être un bâton de marche. A croire que le marin l'avait entraîné, par monts et par vaux, vers il ne savait quelle épuisante et odieuse activité, dont la pensée même retourna l'estomac du praticien. Janos, son œil dans la maison, lui avait bien dit que les deux hommes étaient devenus parfaitement inséparables et que certains murmures entendus, certains regards trop caressants qu'il avait surpris, laissaient présumer les pires agissements. Malheureusement à voir ces deux jeunes gens et leur mine fière et réjouie , rien ne semblait contredire cette affligeante affirmation. Il était grand temps que cette ignominie cesse.  C'était profondément rageant, pour le docteur Shaw, de voir à quel point les influences néfastes de ce rat de cale de Lehnsherr avaient su corrompre en si peu de temps l'âme et le corps d'un jeune homme qu'il était parvenu, pourtant, à si bien modeler selon ses vues. En faire un esprit soumis, malléable, tout à l'acceptation de ses fautes et s'engageant même dans la douloureuse voie de la rédemption, avait pris de longues années. Qu'il avait été bon de voir cette chair viciée se marquer des stigmates de la contrition et ce regard trop insolent se plier de honte. Ah, il avait été si proche de faire accepter au têtu lord Xavier la comtesse Von Frost comme épouse et lui-même comme gestionnaire de ses biens. Si proche, jusqu'à ce que...

Jusqu'à ce que tout ce travail soit gâché par un aventurier sans scrupule venu d'un des égouts les plus putrides du port d'Amsterdam. Mais il ne serait pas dit que le plan qu'il préparait depuis si longtemps se verrait mettre en échec pour une vulgaire passade.

 _Je ne souffrirais aucune défaite, Xavier m'appartient_ , se promit Shaw en fulminant intérieurement. _Patience, le but est proche_.

Le docteur dissimula son amertume pour venir s'avancer et saluer le jeune lord avec politesse, osant même afficher, sur son visage sec, un sourire crispé.

Le marin fronça les sourcils. Fort bien, se dit Shaw. Que ce bélître fasse pleinement preuve d'hostilité à son égard, en passant pour un butor colérique, il ne ferait ainsi qu'accentuer les effets du piège dans lequel il comptait le faire tomber.

-Lord Xavier, je suis ravi de vous voir enfin. On me disait que vous étiez introuvable ! Je vous ais cru enlevé par quelques maraudeurs. Mais peut-être n'étais-je pas si loin du compte, commenta t-il, fielleux, en jetant un coup d’œil à Lehnherr. Celui-ci serra les poings et le jeune lord à ses côtés renvoya un regard offusqué au médecin. Décidément, il était temps qu'il remette bon ordre à tout ceci, ces deux hommes réagissaient par trop comme un couple d'inséparables pour ne pas être au minimum suspects d'une affection malséante.

-Puis-je m'entretenir quelques instants avec vous, lord Xavier, je n'ai qu'une humble sollicitation à vous transmettre ? Demanda t-il, aimablement. Mais la réponse du jeune homme fut un peu sèche à son goût.

-Docteur, vous arrivez dans un moment fort inopportun, je le crains, nous préparons des noces et les lieux sont en pleine ébullition.

Ravalant sa fierté, le docteur prit une mine exagérément déconfite, afin de faire appel à l'inépuisable propension à la compassion du jeune lord. Son astuce ne manqua pas de fonctionner puisque Xavier céda.

\- Très bien, mais je n'aurais qu'un instant à vous accorder, docteur, finit par consentir Charles.

Il se tourna vers le marin et s'adressa à lui d'un ton courtois et neutre, mais le regard complice qu'échangèrent les deux amis suffit amplement à trahir leurs sentiments équivoques. Le médecin sentit un frisson de révulsion lui parcourir l'échine. Comment pouvait-t-on se fourvoyer avec autant d'abandon ?

-Capitaine Lehnsherr, pourriez-vous porter cette sacoche à mon cabinet de travail et commencer à trier les spécimens que nous avons cueilli, demanda Charles, d'un ton qui, lui aussi, remarqua Shaw,  ne dissimulait rien de sa coupable inclination.

Le marin récupéra, d'un geste souple, la besace tendue par le jeune lord. Pour autant, il hésita à quitter les lieux et ses prunelles grises s'ancrèrent avec férocité dans celle du médecin. _J'ai toujours su que cet individu n'était pas à mésestimer_ , observa le docteur.  Un esprit farouche comme celui-là ne pouvait être aisément dompté. Mais tout homme a des faiblesses qui tissent et nouent les fils de son propre malheur. Par exemple, cette rage à protéger son amant, était un emportement facilement destructeur, et, pourvu que l'on l'y nourrisse du bon combustible, qui ne demandait qu'à s'embraser. Parfait ! exulta intérieurement Shaw, un bûcher de vanités conviendrait parfaitement dans pareille circonstance.

Charles Xavier n'avait pas manqué de sentir la tension entre les deux hommes.

-Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, capitaine, ajouta t-il en accompagnant ses mots d'un discret sourire se voulant rassurant. Lehnsherr souffla bruyamment, puis se décida enfin à lui obéir et à rentrer dans le manoir. Ils avaient donc confiance l'un envers l'autre, la priorité serait donc de briser ce lien-ci. Car sans confiance : pas de sentiments, sans confiance : place au doute et aux amères regrets ; un très bon terreau pour nourrir la plante de la repentance, calcula le docteur en voyant s'éloigner le marin.

Lorsque qu'il fut enfin seul avec le jeune lord, Shaw commença leur conversation sur le ton le plus badin, mais tout en ne manquant pas de faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il n'était pas dupe de l'origine de sa fatigue.

-Souhaitez-vous que nous nous asseyons, lord Xavier, vous me semblez horriblement las et vous avez l'air fiévreux.

Le jeune homme se redressa. Probablement piqué dans son orgueil, il lui répondit avec hauteur :

-Je puis bien rester quelques minutes debout, du moins le temps que vous m'avanciez l'objet de votre venue, docteur Shaw.

Décidément, il allait lui falloir être subtil et jouer de toutes les cordes de son instrument pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de son ancien patient. Celui-ci avait pris le ton d'insolence de ce damné marin ! Le médecin se fit mielleux au possible.

-Oui, sans doute, Lord Xavier, je vous sais homme de volonté qui surmonte aisément la douleur. Mais enfin, vous me rassuriez à vous assoir quelques instants. Faites cela par égards pour ma vocation de médecin, si ce n'est en souvenir de la profonde affection que vous me connaissez avoir pour vous.

Charles plongea son regard dans celui de Shaw, et le docteur se sentit étrangement saisi par la pureté de ces yeux clairs. Cette flamme de courage mêlé de sagesse, qui surgissait parfois sur les traits du jeune homme, avait le don de le désarçonner. Le diable pouvait prendre les atours des anges à ce que l'on disait. On aurait pu croire qu'il savait lire dans son esprit et ce sentiment n'était pas des plus agréables. Sans un mot de plus, Xavier consentit à s'assoir sur un banc de pierre, près de la dépendance, mais il était visiblement sur la défensive. Shaw préféra amorcer sa manigance par une remarque candide.

-Après les noces, vous allez donc loger le jeune ménage ici m'a t-on dit ? C'est fort généreux de votre part.

-Oh, c'est bien naturel. M. Howlett et Miss Anna-Marie resteront, selon leur vœux, à mon service après leur union. Dans ce bâtiment, une fois celui-ci aménagé, ils auront toute la place d'élever une famille que nous leur souhaitons la plus large possible.

Le regard du jeune lord s'emplit d'affection à cette parole, et le docteur Shaw comprit qu'il y avait là lieu de porter le premier coup.

\- C'est, ma foi, réjouissant, et j'ose croire qu'un heureux événement comme celui-ci vous aura donné quelques envies de vous trouver également une épouse pour combler votre célibat.

Charles eut un soupir las, mais le docteur n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit sur le même ton complaisant.

\- Vous savez, je m'inquiète pour vous. Une présence féminine, une compagne de votre rang et de votre éducation, serait une bénédiction pour soigner votre solitude. Je ne vous le cache pas, même si le départ prochain du capitaine Lehnsherr me rassure quelque peu pour le salut de votre âme, il va m'être désolant de vous savoir seul, en proie à vos démons, dans cette grande demeure qui-

Comme il s'y attendait, Shaw n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

-Pardon,  docteur, mais vous avez parlé du départ du capitaine Lehnsherr ? D'où tenez-vous cela ?

Le jeune lord l'avait coupé si vivement et il avait dans les yeux une si grande surprise que le médecin eut bien du mal à contenir le sourire de satisfaction qui lui montait aux lèvres. Ah décidément, la douche froide était une bien bonne médecine pour les échauffements des sens. Trancher cette confiance mal-placée et arracher l'affection putride qui unissait ces deux hommes allait être un jeu d'enfants si Charles Xavier ne savait pas mieux dissimuler ses émotions. Shaw se borna à prendre un air désolé, et déroula le discours tissé de chardons, qu'il avait préparé avec Janos quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Ne vous en a t-il pas fait part ? Oh, je suis navré d'avoir trahi un secret, j'allais justement lui porter une réponse venue d'Amsterdam, que j'ai lu très fortuitement car elle s'était mêlée à une série de courriers que j'ai reçu ce matin. Les coursiers de la malle-poste sont parfois d'une distraction sans nom.  Croyez bien que je ne me serais pas permis de lire cette lettre si elle n'avait pas atterri, par un malencontreux hasard, dans mes mains. Je n'ai même pas pris garde à l'intitulé lorsque je l'ai décacheté. J'en ai compris dans les grandes lignes que votre "assistant" était en tractation depuis plusieurs semaines déjà pour rejoindre l'équipage d'un des navires de la compagnie des Indes Orientales. Et voyant le caractère d'urgence de cette missive, je me suis permis de venir au plus vite pour l'apporter au capitaine Lehnsherr.

-D'urgence dites vous ? Le visage du jeune lord marquait le plus profond désarroi. Le sentiment de trahison et les espoirs déçus étaient les ingrédients d'un poison des plus efficaces. Le docteur sentit les frissons de la victoire lui picoter les doigts.

-Oui, le ton de la lettre est sans appel. Il s'agit pour lui de rejoindre Amsterdam sous huitaine, pour embarquer très probablement. Vraiment, j'en suis désolé pour vous, il est si malséant de la part du capitaine Lehnsherr de ne vous avoir pas prévenu. Vous aviez des travaux d'études en cours je suppose...

Shaw sourit intérieurement en sachant que ces derniers mots avait porté l'estocade au cœur du jeune lord. Pour faire bonne mesure, il lui tendit la lettre qui portait bien en vue le cachet de la Compagnie d’affrètement des navires.

Le visage de Charles avait blanchi et sa main, tremblante, ne prit la lettre qu'avec une visible appréhension, comme s'il s'agissait d'une condamnation à mort.

-Des projets...oui...oui en effet, nous avions... enfin j'avais des projets, mais... Mais êtes vous sûr de ce que vous avancez ? Je m'étonne qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé, hasarda t'il tout en n'osant pas ouvrir la missive.

Il aurait été fort impoli, pour ne pas dire déloyal vis à vis de son "ami" d'ouvrir et de lire cette lettre qui ne lui était pas adressé et, cela, le jeune noble devait sans doute s'y refuser.  Heureusement d'ailleurs, puisque c'était sur cette naïve honnêteté que reposait toute la manigance du docteur, qui n'avait put s'empêcher d'avoir quelques sueurs froides au moment de lui remettre le courrier.

-Hélas, je vois bien que cela vous navre. Je suis absolument confus d'avoir révélé le secret du capitaine, croyez le bien, insista Shaw, qui poussa la cruauté jusqu'à montrer une sympathie feinte destinée à apaiser sa victime, avant de porter un nouveau coup.  - Il a peut-être des raisons de vous dissimuler son départ. La crainte de se compromettre dans la trop grande affection que vous lui portez par exemple.

Xavier se hérissa et le rouge lui monta subitement aux joues, un contraste vif avec son teint très clair. Dans ses mains, la lettre manqua de se froisser.

-Une trop grande affection ? Qu'entendez-vous par-là, docteur ? Hoqueta-il.

Shaw soupira avec emphase. Intérieurement il bouillait. Ce jeune naïf croyait-il réellement pouvoir prendre, devant lui, le masque de l'innocence, alors que tout son être, de l'éclat de ses yeux au rouge de ses lèvres, respirait le vice. Jouer le rôle du dupe n'était pas dans le caractère du médecin, il opta donc pour celui du protecteur sentencieux en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Charles à la manière d'un père bienveillant. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul et son regard marqua, un court instant, l'ombre d'une terreur profonde. Le contact physique éveillait sans doute en lui des souvenirs quelque peu incommodants. Mais, après tout,  ce dégoût des proximités viriles ne l'avait visiblement pas empêché de succomber à l'acte de luxure avec son marin d'amant. Alors, ne considérant pas qu'il y eut lieu de se laisser attendrir, Shaw se lança dans un sermon.

-Lord Xavier, vous me pensez sans doute parfois bien trop aride pour entendre les tourments d'un jeune cœur. Mais je vous prie d’envisager que je ne veux que votre bien dans ce combat que vous menez contre l'immoralité. Car je ne doute pas que vous faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour vous refuser à la tentation de retomber vers l'odieuse déviance qui vous a causé si grand tord par le passé. Songez qu'Erik Lehnsherr est un homme de mer, habitué au vice et à la promiscuité. Il était fort à parier qu'il ne resterait pas plus d'une saison attaché à votre service. Ces gens, malgré leurs boniments et leurs promesses, sont tous fait du même bois : dès que l'aventure les appelle, ils répondent et abandonnent sans scrupule toute attache.

-Docteur, je ne crois pas dans la fausseté des intentions du capitaine Lehnsherr. S'il souhaite quitter cette propriété c'est qu'une raison légitime et impérieuse l'aura contraint à le faire.

Shaw remarqua que le jeune lord ne se défendait pas d'avoir cédé aux "intentions" du marin. Pire, il tentait même de défendre le simulacre de sentiments par lequel il se croyait uni à son amant. La gangrène était bien profondément insinuée, décidément. Il allait donc lui falloir être implacable...cela n'était pas, pour l'insensible praticien, une tâche ardue.

-Et bien, s'il vous faut absolument trouver à excuser ce comportement faux. Pensez qu'exposer, comme vous le faites depuis des mois, votre réputation, votre santé et votre âme au plus répugnant des vices ne peut avoir que de graves conséquences. Conséquences dont le capitaine Lehnsherr aura peut-être fait l'estimation. A ce titre, sollicitude de sa part ou calcul visant à se défaire d'un lien devenu trop pesant pour son esprit libre, je vous laisse le choix de l’interprétation, mais le résultat est le même : il part.

Le jeune lord reçus ces mots comme on prend une gifle. Il baissa les yeux sur l'enveloppe. Son visage était un masque de désolation.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que..., murmura t-il.

Malgré la douce lumière du début de soirée qui baignait la cour, le monde, pour lui, semblait s'être teinté de noir. Son cœur était à genoux, offert au supplice du bourreau.

Shaw vit une silhouette apparaître sur le perron du manoir. Il fallait faire vite !

\- Et bien vous avez la lettre, enchaîna t-il vivement, en avisant que c'était Lehnsherr qui venait vers eux. Remettez-lui et voyez sa réaction. Mais de grâce, ne dites rien du parcours chaotique de ce pli. Je crois cet homme capable de tout, et je ne voudrais pas me trouver exposé à ses élans de colère s'il venait à prendre ombrage de ma petite indiscrétion bien involontaire.

Voilà, il avait porté la dernière touche à son plan et il ne lui restait qu'à prier le Ciel pour que tout se déroule selon ses vœux. Assurément, même si son objectif était de s'approprier des biens ne lui appartenant pas, un pareil cas, où l'immoralité faisait son nid éhontément, ferait que le jugement divin serait de son côté.

Le marin, en arrivant à leur hauteur, sembla copieusement irrité de le voir encore là.

-N'avez vous pas quelques pauvres hères à rabouter, docteur Shaw. Ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais que vous ne faites que dans le beau monde. Quelques ducs ? Une vicomtesse peut-être ?

Shaw se retint de répliquer et fit mine d'ignorer la question.

-Eri- Capitaine, intervint Charles d'une voix étranglée. -Vous... On vient d'apporter ceci, cela vous est adressé, semble t-il.

Le jeune lord tendit la lettre au marin mais celui-ci eut un regard de méfiance avant de prendre le pli et, après avoir jeté un coup d’œil au cachet étrangement brisé, glissa l'enveloppe dans une poche de son gilet.

-Vous ne la lisez pas ? Demanda le docteur, qui s'attendait bien à ce que le marin se fit soupçonneux et qui voulait le faire passer pour un dissimulateur.

Lehnsherr serra la mâchoire, visiblement excédé par la présence de Shaw et, de surcroît, irrité de voir que son courrier avait été lu. Il se força au calme et se tourna vers Charles, cherchant à deviner si celui-ci avait eu la discourtoisie d'espionner sa correspondance.

-Vous attendiez peut-être cette réponse depuis longtemps ? Osa le jeune lord, submergé par une curiosité peu courtoise mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à réfréner. L'anxiété le rongeait et malheureusement Lehnsherr prit cette impatience pour un aveu de culpabilité.

-Cela se peut en effet, lord Xavier, mais il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'étaler mes turpitudes paperassières en public, trancha le marin d'un ton sec.

-Si vous souhaitez que nous en discutions, ou si je puis vous aider à résoudre des difficultés d'ordre administrative ou pécuniaire, n'hésitez pas capitaine, offrit Charles avec une sollicitude sincère mais mal placée en la circonstance.

Lehnsherr se hérissa. Bien sûr, l'orgueil du pauvre était toujours un très bon levier de colère, exulta le médecin qui n'avait même pas besoin d'intervenir pour que la conversation s'envenime entre les deux amants.

-Merci de votre proposition, lord Xavier, mais je ne crois pas vous avoir laissé entendre que j'attendais après votre charité pour mener ma vie.

-Ce n'est pas ce que - ! Commença Charles gagné par l'irritation lui-aussi, mais, considérant la présence du médecin, il se reprit. -Bien... bien, faites comme bon vous semble, capitaine Lehnsherr. Je ne suis pas là pour entraver votre liberté. D'ailleurs je n'en ai pas plus l'intention que la force, je vais me reposer, cette après-midi a été épuisante et la journée de demain ne manquera pas de l'être également. Je vous souhaite le bon soir docteur. Capitaine Lehnsherr, salua t-il d'un ton particulièrement pincé qui dissimulait mal son amertume, et se leva pour rentrer au manoir en plantant là ses deux interlocuteurs. Il ne fit que quelques pas, avant que Shaw ne le rattrapa, celui-ci se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas nouer le dernier fil de sa manigance.

-Pardonnez-moi, encore un instant je vous prie, lord Xavier. Je venais également pour intercéder en faveur de la comtesse Von Frost qui se languît de vous revoir et qui craint de vous avoir contrarié d'une façons ou d'une autre, car elle ne reçoit plus guère de nouvelles de vous. Elle pensait profiter de l'heureux évènement se tenant demain dans vos murs pour pouvoir porter ses vœux aux épousés et, si vous y étiez disposé, pour vous saluer.

Le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés, jeta un regard revanchard, au marin, puis il reporta toute son attention sur le docteur.

-Bien sûr, je me ferais une joie de la voir. Portez lui l'expression de mes plus affectueux sentiments, répondit Charles d'une voix forte et insolente directement destinée aux oreilles de l'ex capaitaine, qui était resté figé près du banc de pierre. Shaw vit celui-ci serrer les poings et faire volte-face pour rentrer, bouillant de colère, dans la dépendance.

Parfait. Voilà qui était une belle démonstration pour le docteur Shaw : le soupçon et l'aigreur étaient déjà parvenu à atteindre le cœur des deux amants. Le médecin avala sa salive. Il était si près de réussir. Maintenant pour que son plan fonctionne, Charles ne devait pas connaître le contenu de la lettre. Et pour cela, il ne fallait pas qu'il se trouve en présence du marin. Janos avait ici un rôle à jouer : distraire et occuper suffisamment les deux hommes avec les préparatifs des noces pour qu'il ne leur soit pas possible d'échanger plus d'un ou deux mots avant le lendemain. Il ne fallait pas leur laisser une chance de se réconcilier. Si tout fonctionnait selon son bon vouloir alors ce jour de mariage allait être une magnifique scène de tragédie où sa maîtresse, la comtesse Von Frost, n'aurait plus qu'à ramasser les débris d'un cœur brisé. Et ainsi, leur fortune sera faite.

 

* * *

 

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée et il faisait beau. Définitivement, irrémédiablement, ridiculement, beau. Un temps d'été tout à fait accordé au caractère festif de cette journée champêtre, mais bien désagréable lorsque l'on ne souhaitait pas exposer un noble teint de lait aux rayons du soleil.

Emma Von Frost réajusta la fine voilette de dentelle qui masquait élégamment sa gorge et déploya son éventail. Elle réprima un soupir d'agacement.

Et avec cela, il faisait affreusement chaud.

Assise sur un délicat fauteuil en fer forgé garni d'un coussin de satin, la comtesse profitait de l'ombre d'un grand tilleul. A ses côtés deux petites bonnes et une paysanne s'étaient posées sans façon dans l'herbe. Emma avisa leurs joues rougies par la danse et leurs robes en toile simple, leurs mains caleuses et leurs chevelures nattées : parfaitement communes en somme, une compagnie idéalement adéquate. Emma Von Frost avait choisi sa place avec soin : un poste d'observation qui la mettait joliment en valeur, belle comme une somptueuse pivoine blanche au milieu d'une brassée d'insignifiantes fleurs des champs. Ainsi, on ne pouvait manquer de la remarquer. Elle chercha des yeux Charles Xavier. Car c'était bien pour lui qu'elle s'imposait toute cette mascarade.

La noce avait été écœurante de mièvrerie et elle avait cru défaillir d'ennui durant l'échange des vœux des deux époux à la chapelle. Entre la prévenance balourde du marié serré dans sa tenue du dimanche, la timidité de l'épousée coiffée d'une mesquine petite couronne de fleurs d'églantine qui lui donnait des airs de bergère, et les coutumes rustiques des invités qui consistaient essentiellement à danser des gigues en riant fort, tout lui avait été positivement désagréable. Mais, il semblait que se mêler à la populace les jours de fêtes, lorsque l'on était maître des lieux, était une coutume anglaise fort usitée, une manière de se garantir la bienveillance de ses gens. Une œuvre de charité ostensible en quelques sortes.

Emma Von Frost leva les yeux au ciel, dans un réflexe d'exaspération, en voyant le jeune lord refuser avec politesse une énième rasade de liqueur rustique proposée par la femme de cuisines visiblement prise de boisson. Ce garçon pouvait vraiment être d'une patience affligeante avec le bas peuple. Décidément, jugea la comtesse, il fallait à cette demeure une véritable maîtresse de maison pour mettre bon ordre à tout ceci.

Mais avant toutes choses, elle se devait de jouer ses cartes avec la plus grande subtilité et de ne surtout pas sous-estimer la malheureuse, mais hélas profonde, affection qui liait le jeune Xavier et son aventurier d'amant. Car oui, Erik Lehnsherr et lui étaient amants. Et malgré qu'aucun doute ne soit possible à cet égard, c'était une pensée que la comtesse Von Frost ne parvenait pas à faire sienne. Comment pouvait-on s'abaisser à ce point ? Le capitaine était bel homme, indéniablement. Mais enfin il y avait des limites à la naïveté ! S'adonner à de sordides pratiques sodomites dans les cercles libertins de l'aristocratie, pouvait à la rigueur passer pour un caprice original, mais faire cela avec un homme du peuple, un marin qui plus est, quand on savait dans quelle fange ces gueux trempaient leurs vices ! Quelle répugnante déviance. Elle même, pourtant assez complaisante sur les questions de Morale, ne s'était jamais compromise dans de si basses affections. Il faut dire que ce type de liaison étaient rarement à même de vous couvrir d'or et de prestige.

En revanche, se faire épouser d'un lord anglais fortuné était bien davantage dans ses goûts. La mort de son second mari l'avait laissé dans une urgente nécessité de renflouer sa fortune. Le vieil homme, "soigné" avec un peu trop de zèle par Sebastian, n'avait partagé sa couche que trois ans et, pour ne rien arranger, sa belle fille s'était révélée plus pointilleuse que prévu sur les questions d'héritage. A 36 ans, même si Emma se savait encore belle femme, il est était plus que temps pour elle de trouver une alliance. Un héritier sans famille et passablement souffreteux était un parti idéal. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle se décide à entrer en scène. Cela n'était pas chose aisée, malheureusement. Charles Xavier n'avait cessé de la fuir de toute la journée. En ce jour de fête, il ressemblait à une ombre. Sa mine blafarde, éclaboussée de ces inélégantes tâches de rousseur toutes britanniques, paraissait bien plus pitoyable qu'à l'ordinaire et ses traits tirés attestaient d'une nuit sans sommeil. Une dispute dans le nid des deux colombes sans doute ? Pas une fois, le capitaine et lui n'avait eu l'occasion d'échanger un mot, et cela semblait jouer drastiquement sur l'humeur du jeune lord. Peut-être que pour gagner à ce jeu de dupes il fallait qu'Emma change de stratégie. Viser le concurrent plutôt que la cible était un stratagème fort couru dans l'art de la séduction.

Justement, à quelques mètres de là, Erik Lehnsherr se tenait debout, solitaire, à l'ombre d'un orme décoré de tresses colorées. Il observait la noce et ses réjouissances de son regard d'aigle, son visage semblant un masque de concentration. Les musiques paysannes et les rires des convives ne paraissaient pas l'atteindre. Lui aussi était là s'en l'être, absorber par Dieu seul savait quelle sombre réflexion. Les deux hommes faisaient décidément une paire bien assortie.

Emma Von Frost se leva lentement. D'un geste altier, elle lissa un pli de sa robe que la position assise avait marqué et se décida à approcher le marin. Pour se faire, elle donna à son attitude toute la nonchalance dédaigneuse attendue d'une dame de son rang qui souhaiterait satisfaire une curiosité éphémère en se mêlant au gens de basse extraction.

-Capitaine Lehnsherr, quel plaisir de vous trouver seul. Je réalise que nous n'avions pas encore eu la chance de converser depuis votre arrivée en ces murs.

Le marin daigna se tourner vers elle,  avant de lui répondre d'un ton revêche.

-Je ne crois pas que ma conversation n'est un quelconque intérêt aux yeux d'une dame de votre qualité, comtesse.

Mais cette petite rebuffade n'était pas à même d'échauder Emma Von Frost.

-Vous vous mésestimez capitaine. Et s'il n'est le plaisir de votre conversation, sans doute votre charisme doit avoir ses charmes. Je ne saurais croire que vous ne vous servez pas de vos visibles atouts pour mener votre navire dans le monde, susurra t-elle en jouant de son éventail.

Le marin lui renvoya un coup d’œil dédaigneux. La flatterie, contrairement à la plupart des hommes, n'était pas le point faible de l'ex-capitaine.

-Si vous suggérez que j’eusse quelques aptitudes au badinage, Madame la comtesse, c'est fort mal me connaître. Je n'aime pas à jouer avec le cœur des femmes.

Le sourire d'Emma Von Frost s'accentua à cette dernière phrase. Il y avait là un angle d'attaque.

-Mais avec le cœur des hommes, vous n'avez pas la même prévenance, si j'en crois mon intuition, commenta t-elle, vipérine.

Le marin fronça les sourcils et son regard se fit de glace. Un délicieux frisson de danger tendit les nerfs de la comtesse. Ce genre d'homme, intense et charismatique malgré ses origines populacières, était un adversaire à sa mesure.

-Votre intuition est-elle porteuse de menaces, Madame ? Feula Lehnsherr.

\- Oh capitaine, vous n'êtes assurément pas de ces hommes que l'on menace. Je ne songe qu'à vous montrer que je ne suis pas la futile et sotte lady que vous semblez voir en moi.

Elle sourit davantage, faussement innocente, et cacha élégamment ses lèvres derrière son éventail de dentelle avant d'ajouter d'un ton de connivence :

-Vous savez certainement, vous qui avez tant voyagé, qu'un pêché tel que celui que nous évoquons est puni du pilori au royaume d'Angleterre, et j'ai même entendu dire qu'au Danemark tout proche c'était par le bûcher que l'on faisait expier ce genre de crime.

Si le yeux du capitaine avaient été des lames, Emma Von Frost aurait gagé que sa vie était en péril.

-Ce genre de "crime", répéta t-il d'un ton acerbe. Je vois, vous êtes de celles-là qui dénoncent leur consœurs prétendument sorcières pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces du Tout Puissant. J'eus supposé que vous étiez d'une sphère à qui l'on prête de plus nobles dessein. Le chantage n'est-il pas une pratique quelque peu dégradante pour une personne de votre rang ?

La comtesse força son visage à arborer une expression de bienveillance froissée.

-Ne soyez pas si venimeux, capitaine. Et croyez bien que mes desseins sont on ne peut plus nobles.

Le marin laissa échapper un souffle de mépris, puis amorça un mouvement pour se détourner d'elle et mettre fin à leur conversation. Mais la comtesse le retint discrètement par le bras et donna à sa voix toute la douceur emphatique dont elle était capable.

-Vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions capitaine. J'ai pu vous apparaître hardie, ou même ambitieuse mais c'est que... commença t'elle en tournant son regard vers la tablée où était assis Charles Xavier. Le marin ne manqua pas de remarquer où ses yeux s'étaient dirigés. Cela força son attention. Emma reprit, caressante et faussement émue.

-J'aspire à sauver une âme voyez-vous. Je ne puis œuvrer pour sa santé, mais, avec les modestes armes qui me sont données de par ma condition, c'est sa réputation que j'espère restaurer. Et pour se faire, je voudrais vous supplier d'ouvrir les yeux sur le truisme qui veut que les mœurs d'ici bas ne soient pas celles de vos contrées exotiques. Si vous restez à ses côtés, si vous le privez d'une vie honorable près d'une épouse digne de son nom, vous ne parviendrez qu'à le perdre tout à fait. Il se lassera bien assez tôt de vous. Oh ne souriez pas, capitaine, il en est ainsi de tous les caprices dans l'aristocratie. Ils sont aussi inconstants que fourbes. Et si j'en crois les quelques indices que j'ai pu observer aujourd'hui, vous avez déjà pu mesurer à quel point ce genre de passade est fragile, la moindre chimère la fait vaciller. Croyez-vous qu'il tienne réellement à vous au delà des quelques moments de luxure que vous lui apportez ? Votre idylle ne repose que sur la conjonction d'une éphémère curiosité et de l'attrait de l'aventure. C'est bien peu. Qu'auriez vous à lui offrir d'autre que l'opprobre ? Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'on ne ternit pas à la légère une réputation. La sienne, bien avant votre arrivée était déjà suffisamment souillée. Qu'adviendra t-il lorsque, fatigué de vous et de votre insolence roturière, il souhaitera reparaître dans le monde, prendre femme et assurer sa lignée ? Aurez-vous alors la bonne grâce de le libérer du joug de votre affection mal placée ? Ou resterez-vous comme une boue, un souvenir sale de ses incartades passées, à le hanter et à l'empêcher de trouver le bonheur dans une légitime vie de famille ?

Erik Lehnsherr ne lui répondit pas.

Durant toute cette tirade poignante, il n'avait pas desserré les dents et, lorsque son regard d'orage contenu se tourna vers le jeune lord Xavier, la comtesse Von Frost reconnut dans les prunelles du marin l'éclat d'un déchirement profond.

C'est ainsi qu'elle sut, alors, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que son coup de poignard à l'âme du farouche marin avait porté.

 

* * *

 

Le soleil, bas sur l'horizon, était encore chaud, et la noce continuait plus mollement, assoupie par la fatigue, l'alcool et le trop plein de joie.

Pour Angel ce mariage était un véritable régal. Quel plaisir de pouvoir enfin accompagner sa maîtresse dans une fête où elle avait la liberté de s'amuser et non pas de rester dans un coin de la pièce à attendre qu'on la sonne. Présentement, elle se tenait assise sur un banc de bois, non loin d'une des longues tables du déjeuner de noces. La tête lui tournait un peu d'avoir dansé, d'être resté au soleil et surtout d'avoir cédé à la tentation de plusieurs verre d'un shnaps au délicieux goût de cerises. A ses côté, une petite paysanne au visage rond et aux yeux plein d'innocence l'écoutait débiter toutes les sottises possibles avec une attention totale. _C'est comme être une grande dame avec ma suivante_ , se dit la femme de chambre d'Emma Von Frost, en soupirant d'aise.

-Quel drôle de couple tout de même, lança t-elle soudainement en fixant des yeux Logan qui venait de soulever lestement son épouse, à la fin d'une ronde endiablée. Anna-Marie avaient les joues roses de gaieté, et le sourire qui semblait ne plus quitter le visage de son mari était rayonnant.

-Et bien, pourquoi que tu dis ça ? Demanda, candide, la jeune fille de ferme.

-Mais enfin, ça s'voit tout de même ! Il a au moins 20 ans de plus qu'elle ! C'est pas dans l'ordre de la Nature ça, ça ne peut qu'amener des embêtements de ne pas suivre la loi naturelle des choses. Dans l'pays d'où j'viens on lui aurait fait un sacré charivari à cette noce-là !

-Un charivari ? C'est quoi donc que ça ?

Angel se tourna vers sa compagne qui la regardait comme si elle venait de parler latin.

-Et bien tu n'es pas très dégourdie toi ! T'as jamais vu ça un charivari ? C'est comme euh...un genre de carnaval. Alors d'abord, il faut que les jeunes de la paroisse avisent d'épousailles où les âges des mariés sont en l'état de disproportion ridicule, ou alors quand c'est un remariage avec une vieille veuve d'au moins 40 ans. Ensuite, on va à la noce et on crie et on singe et on fait la honte au mauvais ménage jusqu'à c'qu'ils soyent obligés de se carapater à leur foyer. Souvent on les empêche de dormir pour qu'l'union ne se consomme point. C'est ça faire le charivari. J'en ai vu qui se sont fait porter l'embarras ainsi pendant des jours !

-Mais c'est horrible de faire cela, s'offusqua la jeune fille. -Et quoi qu'ça vous chaux que les épousés n'ait pas le même âge ? Ajouta t-elle, avec bon cœur.

-Oh bah à moi rien, mais c'est à la Bonne Morale que ça tire l'oreille.

-Et la bonne morale qu'est-ce que ça lui gratte si ces deux là i' s'aiment, commença à se fâcher l'innocente jeune fille.

-Pfff t'es bien une pucelle toi ! L'amour, c'est pas c'qui compte dans le fait d'avoir des épousailles heureuses.

-Ah ouaih, et toi qu'est si maligne : c'est quoi qui compte ?

\- Que ça t'installe dans une situation propre qui t'fait pas à rougir d'vant tes voisins, Pardi bougre d'idiote ! Répliqua Angel, agacée par l'insubordination de son interlocutrice.

-Et bien, ça fait de la belle ambition ça mais quand on est une fille d'ferme comme moi, c'est pas les bons partis qui s'bousculent. Alors, qu'moi j'voudrais juste un gars à aimer, j'm'en moque de son âge pourvu qu'i soye bel homme et qu'il ait des grandes mains capables pour me tenir les miennes.

La petite paysanne coula des yeux envieux vers le fier Erik Lehnsherr qui se tenait en grande conversation avec un Logan Howlett plus causant qu'à l'ordinaire. Angel, observatrice, coupa net les pensées de sa compagne de conversation.

-Bah alors celui-là, c'est bien le pire choix qu'tu trouveras ! Lança t-elle, cynique.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas encore y redire cette fois ? Le capitaine est bien aimable à regarder et même qu'on dit ici qu'il est un peu guérisseur.

-Ah ça il a un sourire enjôleur, pour sûr, mais c'est un marin, ça veut dire que, dès qu'il t'auras attrapé le cœur et la vertu, il s'enfuira avec le tout sur les mers et tu te retrouveras  comme une pauvre gourde, avec un marmot sans père dans les bras et guère que des regrets pour l' nourrir. Y'a pas plus sot que de s'amouracher de ce genre de gars sans scrupule. Tout le monde sait ça !

Angel partit d'un éclat de rire devant le regard effaré de la petite paysanne. Elle crut sur l'instant que l'hébétude de sa compagne venait de la finesse écrasante de sa tirade. Mais la jeune fille de ferme se leva soudain, et rouge comme une robe de cardinal, balbutia une excuse à l'intention de celui qui venait de surgir de l'ombre derrière elles. Il s'agissait de leur hôte, le lord Xavier. Angel se leva à son tour et prit un air contrit. Si cet homme devait devenir son futur maître, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se le mette à dos, et débiner le capitaine Lehnsherr n'était certainement pas une chose à faire pour rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Mais le châtelain ne lui fit pas de remarques sur ses médisances et posa simplement sur elle un regard chargé de tristesse. Il avait tout entendu certainement, mais avait l'âme trop bienveillante pour lui en tenir rigueur, malgré que cela l'ai visiblement affecté.

Angel remarqua qu'il avait mine affreuse. Plus pale qu'à l'accoutumé, ses yeux, fiévreux, étaient alourdis de cernes. Sa maîtresse n'aurait décidément pas autre chose à gagner d'un mariage avec ce souffreteux que l'immense fortune dont on le disait héritier. Mais avec un peu de chance, il ne tarderait pas à rendre l'âme et la propriété Xavier reviendrait à la comtesse.

-Profitez-vous agréablement de la noce Melle Angel ? Demanda poliment le lord Xavier, ignorant qu'il était des sordides pensées de la chambrière.

Celle-ci allait tenter de trouver une réponse courtoise  lorsqu'elle fut interrompu par un frisson qui lui vrilla les nerfs et lui cloua la bouche. L'arrivée d'Erik Lehnsherr faisait toujours cet effet désagréable sur elle. Angel s'effaça à l'approche du marin qui, lui, l'ignora superbement.

-Lord Xavier, pourrais-je vous interrompre un instant, ce ne sera pas long, demanda t-il.

Il semblait anxieux, et tendu, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à son attitude intimidante.  Angel se mit davantage en retrait, restant pourtant encore à portée de voix des deux hommes, par pure curiosité.

-Je vous en prie capitaine, je vous écoute, répondit Charles Xavier d'une voix étrangement étranglée, comme s'il s'attendait à une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Et bien, commença le marin après une rapide inspiration. Je dois me rendre au plus vite à Amsterdam pour régler une affaire personnelle et j'aurais souhaité pouvoir partir dès demain, si cela vous sied, bien entendu.

\- Je devine que la lettre que vous avez reçu hier est à l'origine de cette précipitation, commenta le jeune noble, en dévisageant Erik Lehnsherr de ses prunelles bleu azur. Le capitaine soutint ce regard qu'un éclat d'émotion indistinct traversa. Angel était peut-être une jeune écervelée, mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner que, dans l'échange vif qui venait d'avoir lieu, de bien complexes et intenses sentiments étaient à l’œuvre.

\- En effet oui, vous avez "deviné " juste, lord Xavier, répondit le marin en se renfrognant.  - Ce pli avait pris du retard à me parvenir et je dois à présent me présenter avant quatre jours, sans faute, à l'Amirauté. Suite à quoi j'aurais sans doute une bonne semaine à rester sur place. Vous aurez de mes nouvelles sous quinzaine, ou du moins je l'espère.

Charles Xavier poussa un ricanement qui avait les accents d'un sanglot.

-Vous "l'espérez", murmura t-il. Une grimace sardonique déforma ses traits, puis il reprit, d'un ton soudain résolu :

\- Soit, faites. Quinze jours ou davantage, qu'importe. Considérez que vous êtes libre de votre agenda, capitaine. Maintenant que les floraisons sont amorcées dans la serre, je n'ai, de toutes façons, plus besoin de vos services.

A ces mots tranchants, le marin laissa passer un instant de silence stupéfié. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche deux fois sans parvenir à articuler une parole. La question qu'il jeta après coup eut le ton de l'incrédulité.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous me donnez mon congé, lord Xavier ?

Ce dernier avala sa salive avant de répondre, amer.

-Et bien je n'ai jamais eu le dessein de vous séquestrer dans cette demeure et il était entendu que vous ne restiez ici que pour m'aider le temps de mettre en place les collections botaniques. Si des opportunités se présentent à vous sous d'autres latitudes, je serais bien égoïste de vous retenir à terre sans autre raison que mon bon caprice.

Il fut sidérant pour la jeune chambrière de voir la vitesse avec laquelle Erik Lehnsherr transforma son effarement en colère brulante.

-"votre caprice", gronda le marin comme si ce mot était la pire des infamies. - N'y avait t-il donc aucune autre raison qu'un caprice passager au maintien de ma présence en cette demeure ... à vos côtés ? Si l'on m'avait dit qu'il y avait en vous tant de fausseté et d'ingratitude je n'aurais pas prolongé mon séjour ici aussi longtemps, cracha t-il avec dédain.

Charles Xavier avala sa salive. Son visage se durcit, sa fierté valait bien celle du marin, cela se voyait jusque dans son port de tête.

-Capitaine, je ne vois pas où j'ai mérité d'être l'objet d'un tel mépris. Ne souhaitiez-vous pas, hier, être libre de mener votre vie. Je n'ai pas été ingrat je crois. Vous avez même bénéficié de plus d'attention que bien des employés travaillant sur ma propriété. Je vous laisse partir, puisque vous le voulez, et si c'est une question d'ordre véniel qui vous préoccupe : soyez sans crainte, je vous ferais préparer une bourse entière de florins, cela vous fera comme vos gages.

-Mes gages !? Claqua le marin, blanc de rage. Mais pour qui me prends tu, Charles !? Crois bien que je me préoccupe comme d'une guigne de ton or. Garde-le pour d'autres de tes "caprices".  Tu verras s'ils auront la même patience et la même prévenance que moi !

Charles Xavier s'empourpra.

-N'ajoutez pas la grossièreté à la déloyauté, capitaine Lehnsherr ! Je n'ai mérité ni l'une ni l'autre et je ne vous dois rien.

Lehnsherr serra les poings, et Angel ouvrit des yeux terrifiés. Il n'allait guère falloir davantage de mots pour que le marin frappe le jeune lord. Ce dernier, campé fermement sur ses jambes, semblait absolument aveugle à la tornade qu'il avait fait naître, ou alors totalement disposé à l'affronter. Dans les deux cas, son attitude était celle d'un inconscient ou d'un désespéré. L'échange véhément entre les deux hommes avait attiré sur eux l'attention, et Angel vit arriver Logan d'un pas rapide. Il était temps que quelqu'un intervienne, en effet. L'imposant ancien gabier se plaça immédiatement entre les belligérants. D'une poigne de fer, il attrapa Lehnsherr par l'épaule.

-Toi, marlou, t'as trop picolé . Tu vas aller t' rafraîchir un peu et t' remett'e les idées en place, assena t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Mais l'ex-capitaine se débattit, et parvint à se défaire de la prise de Logan en lui retournant le bras et en l'envoyant au sol. La seconde suivante, Erik saisissait Charles Xavier par le col de sa chemise. Angel crut qu'il allait l'étrangler.

-Je ne t'ai jamais été déloyal, jamais. Et quand à ce que tu me dois : le souvenir de... de ton amitié m'aurait suffit, mais tu ne me laisseras même pas ça, Charles, n'est-ce pas ? Lui jeta t-il en plein visage, tout le corps tremblant de rancœur.

Charles n'avait pas bronché, pas baissé les yeux. Il semblait parfaitement calme et l'instant était d'un complet surréalisme.

-Tu pars avec bien plus que cela, Erik, crois moi... eut-il le temps de lui répondre, d'une voix déconcertante de tendresse, avant que Logan, cette fois avec bien moins de patience, empoigne violemment le marin et le traîne à l’écart de la fête, en direction du manoir.

Erik se laissa faire, comme assommé, dompter. Il n'essaya même pas de se retourner.

Le jeune lord les regarda s'éloigner, la mâchoire serrée.

Et Angel, seul témoin de l'entièreté du drame qui venait de se nouer, eut soudain affreusement et inexplicablement mal au cœur en voyant que les yeux de Charles Xavier étaient noyés de larmes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....
> 
> Pardon, vraiment pardon pour ce délais impossible entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci. Alors, en fait j'ai pas d'autre excuse pour ce mois de retard que le fait qu'écrire du point de vue de trois personnages ignobles a été une véritable abomination pour moi. Oui, bon, "j'avais pas qu'à" vous allez me dire...Hum pas faux. Je voulais essayer. Voilà c'est fait. Promis je repasse du point de vue des deux héros pour le chapitre final, à mon grand soulagement et du vôtre peut-être (^_^') ?
> 
> Notes historiques (pas plus joyeux que le reste de ce chapitre, on sent que la déprime me guette):
> 
>  
> 
> Dans les siècles passés, en Europe, les sanctions pour faits de sodomie furent toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres: prisons, fouet, pilori, bûcher et j'en passe. Selon les pays, les peines variaient mais ça restait ignoble partout. Au 18ème siècle, avec les Lumières, les mœurs se civilisent quelque peu dans certains pays, et les condamnations se font plus rares, comme en France, où seuls 6 personnes sont exécutées pour fait de sodomie et pour quatre d'entre-elles parce qu'il y a eu meurtre en sus. Pour une étude détaillée de la question, se reporter à l'ouvrage très complet "L'histoire de l'homosexualité", aux éditions Seuil, sous la direction de Robert Aldrich.
> 
> Le shnaps est le nom de l'eau de vie dans les pays de langue germanophone ou apparentée. Au 18es, cela regroupe tout un tas de liqueurs fabriquées à partir d'à peu près tout : céréales, fruits, racines...
> 
> Les charivari : Pour une description sur le vif et totalement WTF? je vous conseille de lire ce récit dingue sur le site Persée.fr : Un charivari à Rennes au XVIIIe siècle par François Lebrun (Annales de Bretagne et des pays de l'Ouest Année 1986 93-1 pp. 111-113)


	11. chapitre 10 : Myosotis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myosotis : "ne m'oubliez pas", amitié sincère, amour véritable

[ ](https://www.casimages.com/i/180620085524289835.jpg.html)

 

_On dit la Nature traitresse._

_C'est faux._

_L'homme seul trahit. L'homme seul est injuste. L'homme seul est déloyal._

_La Nature prévient._

_A ceux sachant lire ses signes, elle donne la chance d'éviter ses colères._

 

Rouge sang. Le ciel c'était ensanglanté puis avait viré au noir. Pas le noir pur de la nuit, pas l'encre calme où s'imprimaient les étoiles, comme le soir de la naissance de la fleur de lune.

Non, pas comme ce soir-là où les lèvres d'Erik avaient trouvé les siennes pour la première fois...

Charles tourna son regard vers le ciel. Son visage fut instantanément nappé de pluie. Une partie de la verrière s'était brisée quelques instants plus tôt et il se tenait debout, perdu, au centre de la serre, incapable de réagir, sous les déchainements de la Nature.

Le ciel était déchiré par la foudre. Les nuages étaient des masses tumultueuses grondant comme une armée en marche.

Cette obscurité-ci, il aurait dû s'en méfier, comme de tant d'autres choses d'ailleurs... Elle était faite d'un gris cendre, inquiétant, qui avait conquis l'horizon puis tout le paysage alentour. Il y avait ensuite eu des rafales assez violentes pour remuer les grands arbres et forcer la noce à regagner l'abri du manoir.

Charles n'y avait pas prêter attention, ni au crépuscule rouge, ni aux sombres nuages, ni au vent, ni à l'air chargé d'embruns venu de la mer du Nord. Il n'avait pas le sens des signes, il ne savait pas voir les présages des tempêtes. Seuls les hommes de mer connaissaient ses augures mystérieuses. Eux seuls prenaient garde à la Nature qu'ils savaient changeante et capricieuse. Pour Charles, ces quelques manifestations des humeurs du ciel lui avait semblé peu de choses comparées au tragique de cette journée.

Tragique ou pathétique ? Comment qualifier ces quelques heures ?

Après le départ précipité de la comtesse Von Frost, il n'y aurait plus grand chose à sauver de son honneur...certainement. Le jeune lord aurait tant voulu que le scandale n'éclate pas en ce jour de noces. Son bon Logan ne méritait pas que son maître traîne ainsi le nom de la maison qu'il servait dans la boue. Mais tout était allé si vite.

L'esclandre qui avait surgi brusquement à l'arrivée du docteur Shaw, venu porter ses vœux aux nouveaux épousés, n'était sans doute pas le fruit du hasard. Il fallait que les masques tombent, les hypocrisies avaient assez duré, depuis des jours, des semaines, frémissaient les braises d'une querelle. Charles ne se souvenait guère de ce qui s'était dit. Son esprit n'était plus que pluie et tempête depuis plusieurs heures. Il y avait eu Logan,  d'abord, peut-être un peu échauffé par l'alcool, qui avait envoyé le médecin se faire pendre, l'accusant d'apporter le démon avec lui et de comploter à la ruine de la santé de son maître. Le jeune lord, en se souvenant de la hargne qu'avait mis son fidèle serviteur à le défendre, esquissa un triste sourire que la pluie sur son visage délava en grimace. Shaw n'avait pu contenir une remarque acide sur la vulgarité des hommes de mer et la mauvaise influence qu'ils exerçaient sur les âmes candides, ne manquant pas, à la volée, de se réjouir du départ du capitaine Lehnsherr.

C'est à cet instant, que Charles était intervenu. Violemment. Ne sachant comment réprimer sa rancœur contre le monde et ses absurdes certitudes. Il avait déversé tout son ressentiment sur le docteur et même sur la comtesse venue maladroitement se mêler à la querelle. Tout avait été dit, les vérités et les doutes, les mensonges et les suspicions ; il ne verrait probablement plus les deux comploteurs sous son toit. Mais qu'en serait-il de la rumeur ?

Qu'elle passe...tant pis, se dit le jeune lord, en ravalant ses larmes. Son honneur, son nom, sa réputation, que tout cela soit donné au bucher ! Mais se sacrifier ainsi était bien futile à présent. Il était trop tard pour offrir sa vie, trop tard pour jurer d'aimer toujours.

Erik était parti.

Erik était parti, et ce départ était comme le sel jeté sur les terres ravagées par les hordes barbares. Il ne restait rien, et rien ne repousserait. L'espoir avait déserté lui aussi. Alors, puisque le marin était sa seule boussole et que celle-ci lui avait été volée, Charles, là, au milieu de cette serre qui menaçait de s'écrouler sur lui, voulait abandonner son corps honni au déluge et attendre ainsi, le visage offert à la colère du ciel, jusqu'à être englouti.

* * *

 

_On dit la Nature traitresse._

_C'est faux._

_L'homme seul trahit. L'homme seul est injuste. L'homme seul est déloyal._

_La Nature prévient._

_A ceux sachant lire ses signes, elle donne la chance d'éviter ses colères._

 

Erik avait appris à lire les nuances des camaïeux du ciel, la course changeante des nuages, et l'odeur du vent qui apporte la pluie. Il savait se prémunir des emportements de la Nature.

Mais hélas, Erik n'avait jamais su prévoir les forfaitures du cœur humain, car ce dernier ne prévient pas lorsqu'il se déchire, ni quand il trompe et ment et porte les coups sanglants qui font rendre gorge aux espoirs naïfs.

L'orage tonnait à présent et des éclairs balafraient le ciel nocturne et s’abattaient comme autant de coups de canon sur la campagne hollandaise. Vent et pluie torrentielle s'unissaient à la foudre dans un chaos d'Apocalypse donnant à la grange, où Erik avait trouvé refuge, des airs d'Arche de Noé au milieu du déluge divin.

En bon marin, il avait senti l'orage venir bien avant que n'en tombent les premières gouttes. La journée avait été lourde de la chaleur moite de l'été. Une atmosphère oscillant entre la joie débordante de la noce et la tragédie des amours qui se désunissent. Quelque chose de trop violent, de trop large, une saturation de sentiments qui ne pouvait qu'éclater en tempête, métaphore bien réelle du trop plein des cœurs.

Le crépuscule, rouge feu sur l'horizon, avait accompagné son départ du manoir Xavier, comme un écho à l'incendie qui consumait son esprit. Sac à l'épaule et paletot sur le dos, il avait déjà marché un quinzaine de kilomètres lorsque le vent le prévint qu'il allait lui falloir trouver à s’abriter au plus vite. Une auberge était justement en vue, et Erik y dirigea ses pas. Mais devant sa mine sévère et l'éclat dangereux de son regard, pour ne rien dire de son manteau de matelot râpé jusqu'à la trame, les tenanciers avaient joué les bégueules, et, pour les deux pièces qu'il leur avait donné, ne lui avait accordé qu'une once de pain et un peu de fromage dur pour dîner, ainsi que le confort relatif de la grange à foin au dessus des écuries pour passer la nuit.

Impossible de fermer l’œil.

Le vieux cheval baie qui lui servait de voisin du dessous, hennissait d'effroi depuis une heure à chaque fois que l'éclat de la foudre illuminait le bâtiment de bois. Erik, lui, craignait davantage pour la solidité de la construction dont les poutres grinçaient affreusement à cause des violentes bourrasques. L'ex-capitaine du _Chat génois_ avait connu bien pire en mer et s'il n'y avait eu que ces peccadilles il se serait endormi depuis longtemps. Mais son esprit ne parvenait pas à trouver le repos. Qu'en était-il de la grande serre du manoir ? La verrière supporterait t-elle une pareille tempête ? Logan et son épouse devait sans doute passer leur nuit de noces dans l'ancienne chambre d'Anna-Marie, à l'abri du manoir. L'homme de peine, ancien flibustier, ne devait pas être à ce point saoul qu'il n'ait senti l'orage arriver lui aussi. A coup sûr, il s'était mis, lui et sa femme, dans une pièce ne craignant pas les intempéries.

Mais Charles... était-il en sécurité ?

Etait-il éveillé ? Le jeune lord était assez entêté et inconscient pour vouloir inspecter ses plantes en pleine nuit et sous le déluge. Et si un éclair venait à foudroyer la dépendance ? Et si les grandes baies de verre s'abattaient soudain sur lui ? Et si...

...S'il n'avait pas été chassé du domaine Xavier de cette façon, Erik aurait pu veiller sur son propriétaire. Ce n'était plus son rôle à présent. D'ailleurs, s'admonesta t-il à haute voix, il fallait qu'enfin il se dessille les paupières : cela n'avait jamais été son rôle ! Il lui avait été demandé de veiller sur des fleurs exotique, pas sur leur trop charmant collectionneur. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un divertissement, une passade bonne à distraire un jeune aristocrate en mal d'occupation. Et tout homme d'expérience qu'il se targuait d'être, Erik s'était laissé prendre au jeu de la fragilité feinte et de l'amitié sournoise. Il avait fait un dupe magistral dans cette affaire. Un pauvre naïf dont on use et que l'on jette au Diable vauvert dès que le jeu lasse.

Alors ? Et bien que Charles Xavier se débrouille avec ses hypocrisies et ses caprices, entre ce vautour de Shaw et cette vipère de Von Frost. Qu'il s'y complaise, qu'il y barbote, et qu'il s'y noie même, qu'importe !!

Qu'importe...

Erik, allongé sur le bois de la mezzanine, se passa les mains sur le visage et resta ainsi, les paumes couvrant ses yeux, le temps de refouler les larmes qui grimpaient, traitresses, à l'assaut de son orgueil. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. C'était être trop ridicule. Comme avait été ridicule le fait de succomber au charme de Charles, de ses yeux aux profondeurs d'océan, de son sourire qui affleurait de lèvres teintées de corail, de sa peau douce et blanche comme le sable des dunes, de ses blessures et de ses joies, falaises escarpées et grèves accueillantes. Les marins avaient un penchant pour les séductions des sirènes. Chimères trop belles pour être sans danger. Ah ! contes ridicules eux aussi.  Offrir son cœur avec aussi peu de méfiance était une telle erreur de débutant ! Comment avait-il pu être aveugle et idiot à ce point ! Ces deux poings s’abattirent sur le bois du plancher. Le bruit s'entendit à peine dans le fracas de l'orage.

Les larmes s'obstinèrent à tomber, comme la pluie au dehors. Erik contint un rire amer.

Non...

Non, malgré sa colère, malgré sa fierté meurtrie, il ne pouvait se convaincre que de tomber amoureux avec une telle intensité était une erreur. Bon sang il l'aimait, il l'aimait à en crever, il l'aimait au point de vouloir l'étrangler pour avoir osé mettre en doute sa loyauté, lui qui n'avait jamais de sa vie eut, à ce point, l'intention de s'ancrer à quelqu'un. Oh oui Erik avait eu des occasions de partir. Il aurait pu se libérer 100 fois du joug de cette amitié mêlée d'amour qui hantait ses nuits et enfiévrait ses jours. Mais voilà, il ne l'avait pas fait. Car... pas une fois il n'avait soupçonné de la duplicité dans la tendre connivence de Charles, pas une fois ne lui avait été imposée une quelconque soumission. Au contraire, chacun des baisers du jeune lord, chacune des caresses timidement données étaient autant d'aveux patiemment obtenus. L'aveu d'un amour partagé et la peur d'y succomber. Comment de tels sentiments pouvaient être feints ? Comment les frissons, comment les soupirs, comment l'innocence des premiers plaisirs pouvaient être feints ? Et la façon dont il le regardait, et la douceur de sa voix ? Si modestes et si discrets fussent-ils, ces témoins d'affections étaient-ils des mensonges ?

Erik inspira profondément. Il chercha au fond de lui la force de calmer sa colère. Du marasme de ces derniers heures émergeait une faible lueur, un doute. Il ferma les yeux, finalement bercé par les bruits de la tempête.

Une image lui revint, ancienne, venue de ses souvenirs d'enfant. Il était très jeune, pas plus de 6 ans. Son père était en train de travailler à recopier une lettre ou quelque manuscrit sur son haut bureau en bois sombre près de la fenêtre de son échoppe. Le bruit de la plume qui parcourt le parchemin faisait un petit bruit de grattement régulier. Cela sentait l'encre et l'eau fraiche. Dehors il pleuvait à verse et les gouttes venaient taper sur la vitre. Erik s'ennuyait. Il était assis à l'intérieur. La pluie l'avait chassé de la ruelle où il jouait, l'obligeant à rentrer s'abriter. Dans ses mains, il avait encore le bouquet de fleurettes qu'il avait cueilli pour sa mère, mais que, dans son étourderie d'enfant, il n'avait pas eu l'idée de lui donner. Les minuscules coroles bleues étaient bien modestes, cela ne faisait pas un très glorieux cadeau. Sur un coup de tête, il se revit tout petit garçon, sautant au bas de sa chaise, et s'apprêtant à rejeter les malheureuses fleurs dans l'allée herbue qui les avait vu naître. Son père l'avait arrêté.

\- _Mijn zoon_ , apporte moi ces fleurs.

Le jeune enfant, qu'il était alors, obéit immédiatement et posa le bouquet sur les genoux de son père.

-Maman mérite mieux que cela ! Lança t-il, têtu.

Le brave écrivain publique les examina longuement.

-Sais-tu comment on nomme ces fleurs dans plus d'une langue de notre continent ? Demanda Jacob Lehnsherr avec bienveillance et en ignorant l'exclamation. Erik poussa un soupir, il n'avait guère envie d'une leçon de lettres. Non, fit-il de la tête, en mâchonnant sa joue.

-Elles ont pour nom _vergeet-mij-nietje_ , _ne m'oublie pas_ , elles sont le symbole de la loyauté et de l'amour infini, et ainsi je crois qu'elle sont parfaitement dignes de Maman, répondit son père en lui rendant les fleurs. -Ne t'arrête pas à ton premier jugement sur les choses, Erik. Nombre de beaux et dignes sentiments ont des éclosions modestes, ajouta t-il en ébouriffant de sa main tâchée d'encre brune les cheveux de son fils.

Un immense fracas tira violemment Erik de son demi-sommeil et du souvenir de la voix sage venue du Passé. Il crut d'abord que le bâtiment s'était en partie écroulé, mais il ne s'agissait que d'un équipage qui venait de débouler dans l'écurie. Les deux chevaux apeurés étaient tirés par leurs rênes par des palefreniers, autant si ce n'est plus trempés que leurs pauvres animaux. Une conversation très animée occupait les gaillards qui ne remarquèrent pas l'occupant de l'étage. Erik n'avait pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour tout entendre, les deux hommes parlaient très fort pour couvrir le bruit de l'orage, et ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres au dessous de lui. Il voulut dire aux braillards de baisser d'un ton, mais le débat prit un tournant qui l’intrigua quand il comprit que les deux hommes étaient des serviteurs du Dr Shaw.

-Ah bah ça c'est bien le bout de tout ! Lança le premier, un grand gars au visage balafré et à la tignasse noire. -Une débandade pareille fallait bien que ça se termine par une tempête de tous les diables ! A croire que l'Seigneur il ait voulu donner son avis sur la chose ! Et bé, ils doivent être pas fier à c't'heure à la noce sous une drache pareille, j'ai entendu dire qu'leur serre elle prenait l'eau.

Son compère commença à retirer le harnachement d'un des chevaux et répondit d'un ton las et dubitatif.

-Bah l'orage c'est une chose m'enfin tout de même, j'en reviens pas. Se faire claquer le museau comme ça et bah ça a pas dû lui arriver souvent au patron, commenta t-il en tendant une bride à l'autre, qui lui répondit avec entrain.

-Pour sûr ! Et la dame Frost là, elle non plus elle a pas dû en voir souvent des roustes pareilles. C'là dit c'était tourné avec les formes, y'avait rien à y redire. C't'éclopé de nobliaux anglais là, i' sait comment vous faire sentir minable rien qu'en vous regardant. Moi le docteur, tout patron qu'il est, j'y aurais ré-ordonnancé les dents après toutes les saletés qu'il a été i' sortir au gamin. Mais la manière dont le lord l'a remis à sa place, m'est avis que c'est une leçon qu'l'autre il est pas près d'oublier. Logan avait raison, c'est pas un tendron c'lord Xavier. Et ça, bien malin c'ui qu'aurait dit qu'il avait c'te poigne là, à le voir si chétif avec son minois de donzelle...

Erik se renfrogna à la diatribe du palefrenier. Non, Charles n'était pas un homme à sous-estimer, c'était là une évidence...évidence qu'il avait lui-même ignoré. Mais que s'était-il passé au manoir ?

La conversion continua, le plus taiseux des deux hommes ajoutant son grain de sel d'une voix plus réservée.

-Tout de même, y'a ce Lehnsherr. Pas un gars ordinaire si tu m'en crois... T'avais pas entendu de drôle de trucs sur lui ? Comme quoi il aurait tourné la tête à toute la maison et même que le lord i' s'en s'rait enticher de façon pas morale.

Erik fronça les sourcils. La rumeur avait été bien plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait présumé. Charles avait-il eu vent de ce qui circulait sur leur compte avant qu'ils ne se disputent ?

-Ouaih bah ça, c'est t'jours pareil, quand y'a un gars v'nu de rien qu'arrive à s' placer dans un domaine, on trouve toujours a y salir son nom. N'empêche que le Lehnsherr, i' m'a bien aidé quand le p'tit il a eu sa toux glaireuse qu'on a cru qu'il y rest'rait, donc pour ma part, j'irai pas y faire des histoires à quelqu'un qu'a le don de guérisseur, rétorqua le balafré.

Erik sourit du soutien naïf de ce quasi inconnu. Ce gaillard devait être le dénommé Azazel, le père du petit garçon qu'on lui avait amené en mars. Son épouse était une belle jeune femme blonde têtue comme une mule qui avait refusé de faire soigner son fils par un docteur prétextant que la médecine de riche ne soignait que les riches. Les plantes d'Erik, elles, cueillies dans les champs, n'avaient pas souffert de sa désapprobation. Drôle de couple, mais sympathique.

Azazel continua :

-Moi on m'a dit des choses, pour sûr, mais j'sais aussi que le Shaw il avait bien manigancé pour mettre la patte sur la fortune du lord et que même Angel, la bonne à la dame Frost, elle cancannait qu'sa maîtresse elle allait trouver moyen de s'marier au souffreteux et z'y raccourcir l'existence comme à ses aut' maris.

Le sang d'Erik ne fit qu'un tour. C'était bien plus grave que ce qu'il avait envisagé, d'ailleurs dans sa colère aveugle contre Charles avait-il vraiment cherché à réfléchir au contexte de leur dispute ? Toute cette désolante querelle, qui avait mené si vite à leur séparation, lui apparaissait à présent sous un jour différent. N'avaient-ils pas été manipulés ? Tous les deux. Poussés à se déchirer ? La graine du doute, la peur de la trahison, avait germé si vite...

Le compagnon d'Azazel cracha au sol et se signa. Puis ajouta quand même, toujours un peu suspicieux.

-T'as pas tord. D'ailleurs, tu me dis où elle est la morale alors que tout le monde i' sait que la Frost elle y joue de la flûte à un trou au docteur ? Rigola t-il goguenard.  M'enfin toi ça t'as pas un peu piqué quand le Xavier il a sorti c'te phrase là au Maît' Shaw, c'était tellement fort qu'on aurait dit un prêche d'curé, comme quoi c'était "SON âme et qu'il la donnait à qui il l'entendait même si cela d'vait le conduire tout droit en Enfer et que si, en partant, l'marin il lui avait arraché la moitié du coeur et bin c'était tant mieux parce qu'il comptait plus en avoir usage maintenant qu'il était seul".

Malgré l'extrême rusticité de l'accent du palefrenier et l'approximation avec laquelle il venait de réciter les mots de Charles, leur effet fut instantané sur l'esprit d'Erik. Une déclaration pareille, même couverte de la boue de l'ignorance, n'en gardait pas moins un éclat et une intensité indescriptible. Ainsi le jeune lord l'avait dit, à la face de tous et devant témoin. Ainsi, cet homme qu'Erik avait si facilement accusé d'être lâche, avait osé lancer son amour à la face de ses agresseurs, sans autre soutien que celui de sa sincérité. Et derrière ce courage il y avait le cri d'un sentiment pur et sans vanité. Un sentiment auquel Erik avait tourné le dos, par ignorance il est vrai mais aussi par peur et par orgueil.

Jouet de son impulsivité et se considérant trahi, il avait abandonné celui qu'il aimait aux griffes de ses tourmenteurs sans se poser plus de question. Il avait été trop habitué, sans doute, à ne trouver de refuge et d'honnêteté nulle part et moins qu'ailleurs auprès des riches et des puissants. Mais à la lumière de ces révélations inopinées, la vérité lui apparaissait dans toute son effroyable crudité.

Et à présent, où était Charles ? Seul à coup sûr. Enfermé dans sa chambre, peut-être ? Affrontant la tempête pour sauver ses collections ? Cet inconscient en était capable...

Erik se saisit de son manteau et de son sac et, comme un diable surgissant des ombres, il dégringola l'échelle de la mezzanine. Sous le regard médusé des deux palefreniers, le marin s'empara des rênes d'un des deux chevaux, monta à cru d'un bond et sortit en trombe de l'écurie sous la pluie battante.

* * *

Un éclair traversa le ciel et le son arriva quelques longues secondes plus tard. L'orage était parti au loin, plus au nord, vers Amsterdam où les bateaux devaient tanguer à l'amarre du port.

Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? La pluie avait-elle cessée ? Charles n'avait plus aucune conscience de ce qui l'entourait lorsqu'une main puissante lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna à l'abri d'une poutre de la serre encore debout, près de la porte de la dépendance qui battait violemment contre le chambranle.

Transis et hagard, il n'eut pas immédiatement la présence d'esprit de se débattre.

Mais au bout de quelques pas,  il se reprit.

-Lâchez-moi ! Hurla t-il, assez fort pour couvrir les derniers soubresauts de la tempête. Son poignet était rendu glissant par la pluie. Se campant sur ses pieds et avec l'énergie de la colère, il arracha son bras à la poigne de celui qui voulait l'obliger à quitter la verrière devenue dangereuse.

Surpris, l'homme se retourna et son regard gris transperça l'obscurité. Charles se figea, foudroyé.

Erik...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... commença le jeune lord, sonné, croyant à une hallucination. Le marin ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Devant l'obstination de Charles à se mettre en danger, il lança, excédé.

-Mais que Diable fais-tu seul dans ce chaos ?! Logan n'est pas là !? Bon Dieu, ce soiffard est-il incapable d'empêcher tes sottises ?! Parbleu, si je l'attrape celui-là, il va m'entendre ! Erik tendit la main et agrippa d'autorité l'habit ruisselant du jeune lord pour le contraindre de le suivre au sec. Mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment. Le marin fit deux pas en arrière, les yeux ronds.

-Mais de quel droit oses-tu... hoqueta Charles, hors de lui, puis il enchaîna d'un ton acide : - Logan n'est pas là, il est dans son lit, avec son épouse, parce que je lui ai dit que je ne bougerais pas de ma chambre et qu'il me fait confiance, LUI !

-Et bien tu prouves qu'il a bien tord de le faire ! Rétorqua Erik, dans un réflexe d'orgueil mal à propos mais qu'il ne put retenir. Ses cheveux dénoués coulaient piteusement sur son front et ses épaules et il voulait finir ce nécessaire règlement de comptes dans un endroit sûr.

Quand soudain.

Le coup de poing que Charles lui assena en pleine mâchoire, en réponse, le prit complément au dépourvu. Le marin vint heurter la porte de la dépendance et n'eut qu'à peine le temps de s'y appuyer lorsque le jeune lord se précipita sur lui et l'empoigna par les revers de son paletot. Dans ses yeux, il y avait une flamme ardente, sa rage le faisait ressembler à un dément brulant de vider sa haine.

\- Tu m'as abandonné, Erik ! Comme tu l'as fait il y a 10 ans ! J'ai dû affronter cela seul, encore une fois !  Tu m'as abandonné et tu crois que je vais me soumettre à tes ordres ?! Alors j e t'interdis, tu entends ?! Je t'interdis de me juger ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Pas après ce que tu m'as dit, pas après ce que tu as fait !  Va au diable ! Rugit-il avec fureur en plaquant le marin de toutes ses forces contre la porte.

Celui-ci fut mâté par cet emportement sauvage avant même de l'être par l'accusation de lâcheté. Le souvenir de ses tords, dont la culpabilité le rongeait encore, tempéra l'envie d'Erik de répliquer par davantage de violence. Plus encore, les doigts de Charles crispés sur son torse, dont il sentait les tremblements furieux, achevèrent de tuer son irritation mal placée. Lutter contre une telle fièvre ne servait à rien. Le marin venait de le comprendre, cela se lisait aisément dans l'éclat des yeux du jeune lord. Ceci n'était pas de la haine, ce n'était pas davantage du mépris. C'était mille fois plus beau et plus incontrôlable. Cet homme l'aimait, avec une violence que seules les vraies passions pouvaient faire naître. Il aurait été aussi absurde de l'ignorer que de vouloir le réfréner. Il était temps que l'un d'eux fasse le premier pas, sinon c'était condamner cet amour partagé avant même qu'il n'est pu être exprimé.

Erik, d'un geste lent, couvrit de ses paumes les poings serrés qui le maintenaient contre la porte. Son regard se teinta de douceur et cela décontenança Charles qui détourna les yeux et relâcha sa prise. Le marin garda néanmoins les deux mains grelottantes de son amant contre son torse et, après avoir inspiré profondément, il déclara d'une voix rendue grave par la sincérité de ce qu'il avait à confesser :

-Charles, pour toutes mes fautes, pour mon égoïsme et pour mes lâchetés, je te demande pardon.

Le jeune lord releva le regard, abasourdi. Il n'y aurait donc pas de guerre, pas de conflit, pas de cri ? Où avait disparu la fierté outragée ? Les tords de chacun étaient-ils évaporés, oubliés, avaient-ils seulement existé ?

-Erik...Non, je n'ai pas à te pardonner...tu n'as...je..j'aurais dû... Essaya t-il de se défendre, balbutiant, cherchant même à s'échapper. Le bleu de ses iris était noyé d'émotion, toute sa rage abattue soudain sans qu'il n'y puisse rien faire. Il semblait ne pas croire ce qu'il entendait, et refusait même sans doute de céder à cette tendresse inattendue.

Le marin l'empêcha de fuir en s'approchant de lui, en l'attirant d'un geste incertain, d'un début d'étreinte, une de ses mains gagnant la taille du jeune lord. Celui-ci frémit, dompté déjà mais ne voulant pas l'admettre.

-Je regrette tellement ce que je t'ai dit. Avoua Erik. C'était odieux, indigne de toi, de moi et des sentiments que j'ai pour toi, continua t-il, désarmant de franchise et d'intensité.

-Tais-toi..., expira Charles, bouleversé, fuyant maintenant ce regard qui lui faisait perdre pied, fermant même les yeux devant l'honnêteté de cet amour qui submergeait ses trop fragiles défenses. Autour d'eux les derniers coups du tonnerre finissaient de résonner. Dans un bruit las, la pluie coulait encore, lourdes gouttes sur les vitres brisées de la serre. Erik l'enlaça. Des lèvres, il effleura sa tempe ruisselante d'eau.

-Pardonne moi, mon amour... implora le marin, le cœur à genoux.

Charles ravala un sanglot, il vint couvrir de ses paumes la bouche d'Erik pour l'empêcher de parler, l'empêcher de l'aimer, l'empêcher d'arracher ce qui lui restait de raison. Mais le marin baisa les doigts qui cherchaient à le bâillonner.

-Charles...

-Tais-toi te dis-je, souffla ce dernier, la voix étranglée, à bout de force et ne voulant plus résister. Même épuisé de colère, il ne pourrait jamais résister à cette tendresse-là. Il le savait.

La pluie avait cessé.

Erik s'empara de ses lèvres.

Et Charles céda.

Il céda devant l'inéluctable de cet amour interdit et décida d'oublier : leur Passé et ses cicatrices indélébiles, leur Avenir et le jugement de la société.

L'homme qu'il aimait lui avait été rendu. Cela seul comptait.

Leurs bouches dansèrent longuement, tour à tour passionnées et soumises, à l'image de leurs esprits encore plongés dans le tumulte de la tempête. L'honneur d'un homme est ainsi fait qu'il lui faut soit vaincre soit se rendre. Du moins c'est ce que ce siècle attendait. Mais, si les baisers peuvent être des conquêtes, celui-ci fut au contraire la plus tendre des redditions : l'abandon des convenances, la capitulation de la pudeur et de toutes les contraintes absurdes qui bridaient les passions en ces temps de Morale souveraine.

Quand leurs lèvres essoufflées se désunirent enfin, celles de Charles étaient aussi rouges que les pétales d'une fleur de camélia. Erik en traça le contour du bout de son pouce. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il n'en voyait que la brillance humide sur la pulpe fraîche.

Soudain, il remarqua une lumière timide se reflétant dans la clarté des yeux du jeune lord. Surpris, le marin se retourna pour connaître d'où venait cette lumière. La fenêtre intérieure de la dépendance qui donnait dans la serre, lui laissa entrevoir le chaud miroitement d'un feu de cheminée qui avait vraisemblablement été allumé dans la salle qui leur servait jadis à l'étude. Charles, tout aussi étonné, saisit la main d'Erik et serra celle-ci avec inquiétude. Pourtant, porté par une commune anxiété, ils se décidèrent à ouvrir la porte contre laquelle le marin avait été bousculé quelques minutes plus tôt, et à entrer dans la pièce éclairée. La lumière les drapa alors comme une couverture, la dépendance était nimbée d'un halo accueillant, chaud et doré.

Dos à eux, finissant de tisonner une énorme bûche dans le foyer, se tenait Logan.

Sans précipitation, l'homme de peine se retourna, avisa les deux amants dont les mains jointes avouaient tout sans qu'aucun mot ne soit émis, souleva un sourcil, et fouilla un instant dans une énorme armoire pour en sortir deux larges couvertures qu'il jeta sur la table centrale. Visiblement satisfait, il se dirigea sans un mot vers la porte donnant sur la cour du manoir. Au moment où il l'ouvrit, Erik, sortant de sa surprise, le héla.

-Merci, lui lança le marin, d'une voix franche.

Logan eut un temps d'arrêt, et après s'être fendu d'un léger mouvement d'épaule signifiant qu'il avait entendu, il sortit en claquant la porte.

Erik ne put réprimer un soupir amusé devant la touchante bienveillance bourrue de l'ancien flibustier. Il se tourna vers Charles qui n'avait pas quitté la porte des yeux, encore tétanisé de surprise. Trop de révélations, trop d'ébranlements dans sa vie de reclus avaient surgit au cours de cette journée chaotique. Plus rien n'avait pour lui de sens.

-Il...il savait ? Murmura le jeune lord, confus.

Le marin lui embrassa la nuque, encore ruisselante de pluie, et enfouit son nez dans ses mèches trempées.

-Lui et bien d'autres sans doute. Nous ne saurons le cacher indéfiniment, répondit-Erik en ignorant volontairement l'alarme que cet aveu éveillait dans sa propre conscience. Un tel amour les condamnerait tôt ou tard. Il le savait mais n'y pouvait rien. Que peuvent faire deux âmes éprises devant le mur d'une société hostile ? Se consumer avec abandon et ne pas regarder vers le futur et ses dangers.

Charles, comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de son amant, se résolut à ne plus, lui aussi, donner d'importance à leur avenir incertain. Si s'aimer leur était interdit, espérer ne l'était pas encore. Le siècle était changeant, on parlait de Lumières et de ce pays de France qui s’ébrouait des vieilles bigoteries pour s'ouvrir aux pensées nouvelles. Peut-être que cet exemple porterait sa graine dans la vaste Europe.

Ils étaient jeunes et amoureux, peut-être échapperaient-ils à la tragédie sacré qui attend toujours les amants maudits. Dans cette nuit lavée par la tempête, ils retrouvèrent bien vite les instincts que la nature avait gravé en eux.

Erik passa ses bras autour de la taille de Charles et laissa courir ses mains sur son ventre, son aine, ses cuisses ; le tissu trempé d'eau de la chemise et du pantalon collait au corps du jeune lord comme une seconde peau et son dos vint épouser le torse du marin. L'eau de pluie dégoulinait de leurs vêtements sur les tomettes du sol. Il faisait frais, et chaud à la fois, fraicheur de la nuit et de l'eau, chaleur des émotions et de l'été non éteint.

Leur respiration ne s'étaient pas, ou si peu, apaisées depuis leur violente dispute et le bruit de leurs souffles en écho, celui d'Erik glissant le long de la nuque de Charles, tout comme le battement de son cœur résonnant contre son dos, réveilla un désir qui ne demandait qu'à surgir. Sa peau frissonna, répondant inconsciemment à la poussée sensuelle qui agrippait le marin.

Après s'être perdue langoureusement dans les paysages de sa poitrine et de son ventre, la main aventureuse d'Erik gagna son sexe. Longs doigts possessifs autour de la chair déjà affermie d'impatience. Charles se cambra de plaisir. La barrière, dérisoire, du tissu de son habit, ne parvenait pas à consceller la chaleur de cette main mâle et sûre qui prenait possession de lui. Sans se retourner, le jeune lord chercha à saisir lui aussi la virilité de son amant qu'il sentait se durcir au creux de ses reins. Sa paume trouva rapidement la hampe couverte, elle aussi, d'un froid tissu détrempé. Charles le massa sans retenue, se calquant sur un même rythme, timide langueur où perçait de la fébrilité, jusqu'à l'ériger entièrement. Le rythme cardiaque du marin gagna en intensité. Sa paume se fit plus ferme.

-Tu es le pire de mes pêchés, susurra Erik en mordillant la délicate peau diaphane du cou du jeune homme qui s'offrait tout à lui. Charles réprima un gémissement, puis s'écarta soudain du marin et se retourna. Ses joues étaient en feu.

Il soutint de son regard bleu étincelant de la lumière des flammes celui d'Erik dont le gris avait le même éclat fiévreux. Autant d'émotions, de sursauts de colère et de passion frustrée avaient chauffé leurs sens jusqu'à l'incandescence. Pour Charles, il y avait une dernière frontière à abolir, celle de la confiance, celle du doute, celle de la peur d'être abandonné. S'offrir entièrement à cet homme, c'était accepter le risque.

Brusquement, parce qu'ainsi lui dictait son désir, le jeune lord ôta sa chemise. Puis ses bottes, son pantalon suivirent, jetés négligemment en un tas informe près du massif bahut de chêne. Erik n'eut que le temps d'avaler sa salive, captivé autant que désarmé devant cet élan d'audace subit, devant celui qui osait enfin lui dévoiler sa nudité sans qu'il n'ait eu à l'y encourager.

Dans la lumière frissonnante des flammes de la cheminée, la peau de Charles semblait couverte d'une fine poudre d'or. Son sexe, bandé, se dressait avec insolence des boucles, encore perlantes de pluie, de son aine. Les cicatrices gravées sur sa jambe et sa hanche faisaient un réseau intrigant pareil aux ciselures sur une œuvre en bronze. Erik se souvenait avoir vu des moines, là-bas dans ces pays de l'Orient lointain, adorer des idoles en tout point semblables à l'apparition qu'il avait face à lui. Le jeune lord s'approcha, à la fois superbe de virilité et émouvant de fragilité, il posa sa paume sur le torse du marin et, décidé, le repoussa jusqu'à la table, contre laquelle Erik vint se heurter à l'aveugle.

-Et toi tu es le seul de mes péchés, souffla Charles, avant de happer sa bouche en un baiser parfaitement immodeste. Les deux bras du jeune lord s'enroulèrent autour du cou de son amant avec le plus complet abandon, il frissonna de sentir le cuir rugueux du long paletot du marin râper sa peau délicate. Erik perçut ce frémissement instinctif et, pour mieux le plaquer contre lui, il s'empara de ses fesses avec avidité. Ses deux mains en étreignirent les chairs rondes presque brutalement.

Charles ne le repoussa pas, il se coula d'avantage entre ses bras, les doigts emmêlés dans la crinière dégoulinante du marin, insatiable, le dévorant presque. L'eau ruisselait encore sur son corps entièrement nu. Les gouttes glissaient le long de son dos, de ses reins, entre les galbes musclés de ses fesses. Charles retint un râle lorsque l'un des doigts d'Erik suivit le chemin indécent de l'une d'elle pour venir effleurer son intimité. Le marin, sentant cette si vive réaction, stoppa net son exploration et le jeune lord brisa leur baiser. Leur regard s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre. Charles délassa ses bras du cou d'Erik ; il prit dans la sienne la main trop audacieuse de son amant, et la porta à ses lèvres. Et là, sous les yeux fasciné du marin, sa douce langue rose lécha goulument l'un des doigts, le plus long, le majeur, puis quand celui-ci fut brillant de salive et de pluie il fit de même pour son index. Sans le quitter une seule fois des yeux.

Erik déglutit. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Ses sens obscurcissaient sa raison. Charles guida la main humide de son amant entre leurs deux corps impatients, puis entre ses propres cuisses, frôlant son sexe, ses bourses, et les doigts du marin parvinrent enfin à la porte de sa chair.

Erik en força l'entrée, doucement, puis avec plus d'insistance, massant et écartant l'étroit passage jusqu'à pouvoir arracher au jeune lord un muet gémissement lorsque l’extrémité de son doigt atteint enfin le refuge caché où se nichait son plaisir. Les lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle retenu, les joues empourprées, les yeux agrandis par la sensation confuse de cette jouissance dont il n'était pas le maître, tout dans le visage de Charles, en cet instant, était hypnotisant. Erik y lisait tant de choses : de la certitude de vouloir céder à cette passion interdite, à la peur de perdre celui qui était devenu toute sa vie. Erik l'embrassa, pour lui dire qu'il avait peur lui aussi, qu'il avait cette certitude, lui aussi.  Ses doigts pénétrèrent l'intimité sensible et partirent à la conquête de sa volupté. Il transforma ses caresses en serments.

Charles laissa échapper un autre gémissement à peine audible, il était haletant, tout son corps tremblant de cette soif de s'offrir, de vivre cette petite mort, cette montée au ciel. Il voulait davantage, il voulait que leur deux corps se mêlent, et qu'Erik l'arrache à ce monde, le possède jusqu'à la déraison, disloquant son âme, brulant ses sens. Il désirait cela, comme il avait intensément voulu se donner dans cette ruelle du port de Londres à ce matelot de vingt années à peine qu'il n'aurait dû jamais revoir. C'était une folie, mais une folie qu'il était impossible de vaincre : un coup de foudre qui durait depuis 10 ans.

Erik, porté par les mêmes souvenirs, par les mêmes besoins, mis fin à sa caresse préparatoire, pour mieux soulever avec fougue son partenaire et le déposer sur la lourde table de chêne où Logan avait jeté sommairement deux couvertures quelques minutes plus tôt. Le marin ôta son manteau et sa chemise trempée qui vinrent s'échouer au sol sans plus de manière. Il défit rapidement la ceinture de son pantalon qui tomba à ses chevilles. Il avait tout d'un pirate et quelque chose dans ses yeux disait la sauvagerie d'un désir qu'il ne maîtrisait qu'avec peine. Charles inspira une large goulée d'air à la vue de la fière virilité de son amant. Ainsi, cela serrait, après les colères et la pluie et l'orage, dans cette dépendance où s'était niché leur amitié pendant des mois. Les battements de son cœur cognaient jusqu'à ses tempes. Il se coucha sur le plat de la table, les jambes dans le vide, la tête appuyée dans le tissu grossier des couvertures qui lui faisait un matelas sommaire ne suffisant pas à atténuer la dureté du bois. La scène était irréelle, enflammée de cette lumière chaude qui donnait à leur corps encore humides des teintes de cuivre. Festin sulfureux où Charles, offert dans cette posture indécente à même la table, semblait tout prêt à être dévoré. Un frisson lui raidit l'échine.

Le marin, debout et farouchement nu, vint se placer entre ses cuisses ouvertes et guida l’extrémité de son sexe bandé vers l'intimité de son amant.

Il n'y eut pas un mot échangé. Erik ancra ses yeux d'orage dans ceux du jeune lord et n'attendant pas d'être gagné par le doute : il le prit.

Parce que c'était irrémédiable, nécessaire, parce que son désir était trop grand pour être stoppé, parce que Charles tremblait et que dans cette réaction viscérale face à sa conquête imminente il y avait un besoin, absolu, de s'ouvrir pour mieux prendre en soi l'âme de l'autre. Erik s'enfonça en lui lentement, une main couvrant son cœur l'autre retenant sa cuisse, pliée dans une position où le bassin du jeune lord s'offrait davantage .

La pénétration, préparée par à peine plus que leur commun désir, fut douloureuse. Un écho étrange de cette nuit si ancienne où le marin avait eu, dans un élan trop rapide, les prémices de sa virginité. Mais Charles avait besoin d'avoir mal, besoin de sentir son corps, bien vivant, réagir, exister. Lorsqu' Erik gagna encore quelques territoires dans le couloir de sa chair, le jeune lord gémit de douleur aussi bien que de plaisir, les deux sensations se mêlant si étroitement que, dans cette déchirure sensuelle qu'il avait réclamé, tout son être était un chaos ardent.  Ses doigts se crispèrent dans la toile rêche des couvertures. Contre la paume du marin, le cœur de Charles battait avec violence, avec abandon. Finalement, après cette première conquête, Erik se retint de bouger, laissant le temps au corps qui l'accueillait si intimement de se modeler à lui, d'abolir les ultimes résistances. Charles se sentit enfin succomber. La sensation que le plaisir commençait à apprivoiser la douleur l'emplit totalement.

Le marin glissa doucement hors de l'écrin de chair.  Et Charles poussa un soupir. Ses jambes se nouèrent aux hanches du marin et, d'une très légère ondulation de son bassin, il l'invita à venir se plonger à nouveau en lui. Erik laissa un instant son désir attendre sur le seuil impatient. Il se pencha pour baiser le torse de Charles, pour mordiller un de ses tétons rose et ourlé, puis ses deux mains se saisirent de sa taille et, le regard toujours voilé d'une émotion indescriptible, il le pénétra. Sa hampe dure plongea jusqu'à la garde au plus loin de l'étroit fourreau. Fermement, irrémédiablement, comme un fleuve finissant par creuser son lit. Charles arqua ses reins. La houle ardente et obsédante des étreintes amoureuses commença alors. Allées et venues, souffles et soupirs, plaisir, douleur, lutte, abandon.

Un élan plus fort, plus loin, et les mains du jeune lord vinrent agripper le dos de son amant , ses doigts se cramponnèrent à sa peau, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Il se sentait comme un esquif, fragile, sans mat, avec seulement quelques lambeaux de corde pour se maintenir à flots. Il s'ancra à Erik de toutes ses forces.

Ils s'aimèrent alors comme cela ne se faisait plus depuis que les convenances avaient jeté l'opprobre sur l'union des êtres. Ils s'aimèrent avec une fougue irraisonnée, un élan sauvage arraché à leurs tripes autant qu'à leurs cœurs, ce quelque part au plus profond d'eux même, là où se niche l'instinct de survie et les racines des passions.

Erik n'était plus que sensations, pulsions. L'odeur de pluie, de bois mouillé, le crépitement des flammes, et le bruit de leurs souffles haletants, de leurs peaux se heurtant, donnaient à la pièce une atmosphère de caverne à l'origine du Monde. Le rythme de leur étreinte s'accéléra encore jusqu'au point de rupture.

La raison céda. Les deux hommes se rejoignirent dans une même volupté. La jouissance fut là, submergeant tout, s'arrachant enfin à eux, et le silence, ce mur des convenances, des peurs, des dégoûts, qui muselait Eros, se brisa par un cri.

Celui de Charles. Né du brasier de cet amour ardent qu'il n'avait plus voulu contenir, un cri de plaisir arraché à lui pour la première fois, violent et pur comme une vague immense ravageant la grève. Sa voix avoua pour la première fois son plaisir, cria à cet instant au monde ce qu'il était, ce qu'ils étaient, et les laissa épuisés.

Ils restèrent enlacés, noués l'un à l'autre, le temps que la tempête de leurs souffles et de leurs cœurs prenne fin. Le temps que le poids de ce rêve fondamental se dissipe. Ils avaient tous les deux fermés les yeux. Quand ils les rouvrirent, il leur semblèrent que quelque chose s'était éclairci en eux. Un accès entre leurs deux âmes s'était ouvert. Plus aucun mot ne semblait nécessaire. Des baisers doux, l'effleurement d'une bouche tendre étaient suffisants. Ils venaient de s'unir à la façon païenne sous le regard bienveillant des esprits de la Nature. Devant l'Eau et le Feu, ils s'étaient promis l'éternité.

 

 

Erik attrapa d'une main l'une des couvertures abandonnées sur la table et en couvrit les épaules de Charles, qui à présent assis sur la lourde table de chêne, le regardait faire avec affection. Le marin renfila son pantalon et en lassa prestement la ceinture. Puis il alla ouvrir la porte de la dépendance. Au dehors, la nuit lavée par l'orage perdait de son obscurité et laissait déjà place à l'aube. Le silence des lendemains de noces régnait sur la cour du manoir.

Le jeune lord descendit de la table, mais sa jambe, trop sollicitée, le fit souffrir lorsqu'il posa le pied au sol et il ne put contenir une grimace de douleur. Il claudiqua, toujours drapé de la seule couverture, jusqu'au seuil de la porte où se tenait son amant, perdu dans ses pensées.

Regardait-il le ciel en pensant aux contrées qu'il brulait de repartir explorer ? Regrettait-il déjà d'avoir lié son corps au continent lorsque son cœur n'aspirait qu'à parcourir les mers ? Charles n'osa pas lui demander. Il se glissa derrière lui et l'enlaça. Le visage blottit contre son dos, il respira sa peau et laissa l'atmosphère de la fin de la nuit apaiser ses peurs.

 

Au fond de son cœur, il enfouit néanmoins une supplique:

 

_S'il y eut des yeux pour nous espionner cette nuit-là, qu'ils ne se manifestent pas._

_S'il y eut des oreilles pour écouter notre passion, qu'elles n'en disent rien._

_S'il y eut des âmes pour s'offusquer de voir deux hommes s'étreindre, qu'elles gardent cela pour elles._

_Laissez-moi aimer cet homme, je vous en supplie._

 

Erik, les yeux tournés vers les dernières étoiles, formula la même prière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, encore une fois je suis très très en retard mais genre très...désolée...ce mois de juin a été moultement rempli de beaucoup de choses et...bref...voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre. En effet, il va y avoir un épilogue ! Histoire quand même de conclure, parce que là baaaah on sait pas grand chose. Alors je vais pas vous promettre que ça sera dans peu de temps parce que c'est encore un coup à vous décevoir mais, promis, je vais redoubler d'effort pour accélérer ! Merci encore de vos retours et de vos encouragements, c'est vraiment très sympa de votre part et ça me booste tellement, pleins de bisous !!
> 
> Notes historiques et autres traductions pour y piger quelque chose.
> 
> Mijn zoon : en néerlandais : mon fils
> 
> Vergeet-mij-nietje : le myosotis, l'histoire du myosotis est liée à des légendes. L'une d'elle raconte l'histoire de ce chevalier qui accompagnait sa belle au bord d'une rivière. La damoiselle avait cueilli un bouquet. Le vent s'en mêle et les fleurs échappent aux bras blanc de la dame pour venir s'éparpiller dans l'onde. Courageusement, le chevalier, qui ne sait pas nager, se précipite pour récupérer les fleurettes. Mais son pied se prend dans quelque chose, à moins que cela ne soit le poids de sa côte de mailles, bref le voilà qui se noie en criant "Ne m'oublie pas" à celle qui se tord les mains sur la rive en ne sachant que faire. Depuis lors, les petites fleurs sont appelées "Forget-me-not", ne m'oublie pas. Et cela vaut pour la plupart des langues germano-saxonnes. (https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vergeet-mij-nietje).
> 
> La France et la répression de l'homosexualité au 18ème siècle : alors sans parler de grande libération (faut pas pousser), on peut dire qu'avec la mort de Louis XIV et l'arrivée du Régent au pouvoir, les mœurs deviennent sensiblement plus tolérantes. La France fait figure de terre d'asile où on peut s'aimer relativement tranquillement. Le libertinage est très en vogue et les jeunes hommes pas franchement farouches. Tout le monde sait qu'il s'en passe de belles à la Cour mais cela est toléré pourvu que cela ne se sache pas et qu'il n'y ait pas de voie de faits (viol, meurtre) sur l'un des protagonistes. Si la noblesse et les élites ferment les yeux volontiers sur les amitiés particulières, par contre les campagnes et le peuple reste très sévères contre les "pervertis" (c'est ainsi qu'on les nomme) que l'on croit guidés par le Démon. Il y a des procès à cette époque pour sodomie mais ils sont assez rares et surtout ils jugent presque toujours des cas d'assassinats ou de violence ou encore de pédophilie (voir par exemple le procès de Benjamin Deschauffours, 1726, retranscrits dans l'ouvrage de Ludovico Hernandez, Les procès en sodomie aux XVIe, XVIIe et XVIIIesiècles, 1920, ed. Bibliothèque des curieux).


	12. Epilogue

 

[ ](https://www.casimages.com/i/18070210162289390.jpg.html)

 

La campagne hollandaise était rousse à présent. La maladie d'automne, là depuis plusieurs semaines, faisait gagner aux champs des tons de rouges, jaunes et bruns , tandis que les rivières, les bosquets et l'air prenaient une odeur d'humus humide. C'était Octobre et on engrangeait les dernières récoltes, on préparait les viandes salées, on remisait le bois de chauffe pour la rude saison. Le monde rural crépitait d’une vie laborieuse avant d’entrer dans le sommeil de l’hiver.

Logan donna un coup de fouet à son cheval de trait un peu trop nonchalant. S'il voulait être rentré pour midi, il fallait accélérer le pas et la vieille carne ne semblait pas décidée à y mettre du sien.

Les voyages à Amsterdam n'étaient pas désagréables par temps sec. La route était monotone et calme, cela lui laissait le temps de penser. Ah ! il en avait fait des aller-retours entre cette ville et le manoir Xavier. Certainement que maintenant, il pourrait retrouver son chemin rien qu'au bruit ou à l'odeur. Le port avait cette haleine saline si particulière, ce remugle de vie et de marée qui vous agrippait les sens avant même d'en avoir atteint ses murailles. C'était toujours étrange pour lui de retrouver les quais, les navires amarrés et leurs équipages braillards, de voir les gréements mous et les voiles couchées, les marchandises déversées et la valse des marchands. C'était comme une nostalgie qui le prenait, parfois, pendant quelques minutes, le temps que les souvenirs s'estompent et que son esprit ré-accoste la Terre ferme et son Présent paisible. Est-ce que son compagnon de voyage avait parfois la même nostalgie en entrant par les portes fortifiées de la ville ? Logan n'aurait pas parié là-dessus.

Le lourd chariot cahota sur une pierre du chemin, mais pas de quoi réveiller le passager à sa gauche. L'endormi se recala contre l'accoudoir du banc de bois en grognant. _Cette capacité qu'il avait à s'endormir dans les positions les plus inconfortables ! Qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre, après, d'avoir le dos comme une crémaillère_ _,_ bougonna Logan intérieurement en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Oui, cette route d'Amsterdam, il l'avait parcouru tant de fois, par temps clair et par la pluie, de jours, de nuit, avec la joie au cœur ou la rage au ventre, la peur aussi, violente, et le soulagement qui vous fait chanceler les émotions. Une cambuse pleine souvenirs qui n'étaient pas prêts de s'effacer de sa mémoire.

Dans la tête du vieux gabier, des images ressurgirent lentement.

C'était quelques semaines après son mariage, un mois peut-être bien, au coeur de l'été. Il faisait beau et doux, et après l'énorme orage qui avait ravagé le manoir, tous les hommes valides étaient sur le pont pour débiter les arbres abattus et dégager les débris dans la grande serre. Logan s'en souvenait bien car ce jour là, Anna-Marie lui avait annoncé comme ça, devant une pile de linge qu'elle était en train de repriser, qu'il allait être père. Comme ça ! Une chaussette à la main et lui un pichet de lait dans les siennes.

Le lait avait fini par terre.

Anna avait fait tout un scandale.

M'enfin c'était pas tous les jours qu'on apprend ce genre de nouvelle. Lui, il était fou de joie, y'a pas un péquin dans le hameau qui ne l'avait su en deux heures. Et puis, pour fêter ça, il s'était mis en tête d'aller voir les vieux briscards d'Amsterdam, ceux qui méritaient encore d'être fréquentés, ceux qu'il avait connu dans son autre vie d'homme de la marine hollandaise. Il n'y était pas allé seul. Lehnsherr avait profité de l'occasion pour venir avec lui, sous le prétexte qu'il avait un truc à régler, trois fois rien, de la paperasse, une turpitude qui avait traîné depuis l'histoire de la lettre.

Ah cette fichue lettre. Pour le coup, Logan s'en voulait de cette bêtise. Parce que, malheureusement, elle venait de lui l'idée d'écrire à l'Amirauté pour demander que le marlou récupère un papier reconnaissant qu'il avait fait office de capitaine pendant ses derniers mois sur le _Chat génois_. Un simple échange de courriers que ça aurait pu être ! Sauf que cette crevure de Shaw avait bien failli créer un drame sur l'excuse de cette malheureuse lettre. Mais sur le moment, Logan n'avait pas pensé à mal. Allez savoir, ça pouvait peut-être lui servir un jour, au marlou, une recommandation de l'Amirauté. Après tout, il était jeune, il pouvait avoir envie de repartir en mer, d'être libre.

M'enfin la liberté...

Il fallait pas être grand clerc pour voir qu'il risquait pas de vouloir mettre les voiles, ce couillon, avec la manière dont il dévorait des yeux le jeune maître.  Faut dire que vlà une romance comme Logan en avait jamais vu ; et pourtant des histoires de coeurs et de culs il en avait croisé en 30 ans de Marine. Garçons, filles et autres affinités, la grande valse de la chair et de l'amour, c'était universel et souvent éphémère. Mais ces deux-là, c'était comme un phare sur une mer d'encre : on ne voyait que ça. Dès l'instant où ils s'étaient regardés y'avait eu un truc, comme si leur âme s'étaient reconnues, enfin c'est comme ça qu'en parlait Anna-Marie. Elle aimait ça les beaux sentiments, sa femme. Toutes les femmes elles aiment ça les romances, et certainement que les bonhommes aussi mais y'en a pas un qui l'avouerait, pour sûr. A jeun s'entend. Pi' c'est vrai qu'ils étaient attendrissants à regarder aussi, ces deux-là, à se couler des regards tendres et à se murmurer des galanteries dans les coins de portes comme deux gamins qu'ils étaient peut-être encore un peu. Et le jeune maître avait tellement repris en santé et en joie de vivre que ça faisait plaisir à voir. Comment on pouvait vouloir du mal à des gens si heureux.

Donc, et bien, quand le marlou avait voulu terminer cette histoire de lettre en allant au port négocier les choses, personne n'y avait vu aucun mal et ils étaient partis tous les deux sur ce même chariot, sur cette même route. Cela avait été un agréable trajet, ponctué d'un peu de confidences et d'échanges d'expériences de mer.

La belle ville d'Amsterdam et ses maisons ruisselantes de vie, d'éclats de faïence et de petits vitraux verts ponctuant les façades en briques noires, les avaient accueilli sous un soleil radieux. Ils partirent chacun vaquer à leur occupation de leur côté. La nuit passa pour Logan, emplie d'alcool, de chansons paillardes et du rire des amis.

Mais, le lendemain, il était revenu seul au manoir.

Le regard du jeune maître à son retour, ce regard-là, jamais il pourrait l'oublier.

-Où est Erik ? qu'il avait demandé et dans sa voix c'était comme une tonneau de larmes qui dévale le fond de cale.

Mais comment lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer que son Erik : il avait disparu. Comme ça, en une nuit. Pas moyen de le retrouver au matin, personne qui sache où il s'était sauvé. Logan l'avait cherché, ça oui, dans tout les navires et jusqu'au fond des pires tavernes mais peut-être bien que le marlou voulait pas être retrouvé. Sans doute qu'il avait voulu reprendre sa liberté. Repartir sur les mers c'était la manie de tout le monde dans ses métiers-là. Cela vous prenait en montant sur un pont, en saisissant un bout, en humant l'air du large qui imprégnait chaque once de quai du grand port. Et vous pouvez rien y faire, vous signez pour des mois, pour 10 ans, vous signez pour aller mourir loin de ceux qui tiennent à vous. La liberté, c'était la pire des sirènes.

Mais ça, c'était pas facile a expliquer à un quelqu'un qui vivait à terre. Comment on trouve les mots pour dire la trahison à celui qui vous regarde avec dans les yeux tellement d'espoir que s'en est un crève-coeur ? Comment ? Logan avait bien essayé, mais à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, il avait l'impression d'enfoncer un poignard dans le ventre de son jeune maître. Alors il n'avait plus rien dit et avait attendu que Charles Xavier s'effondre.

Mais, il ne fut pas question de larmes, il ne fut pas question de désespoir. Le gamin, tout chétif qu'il était, il avait rien voulu savoir. C'était pas possible que son Erik il l'ait laissé comme ça, sans même une lettre, sans rien.

 

Alors comme ça, sans même un bagage et avec un peine un manteau, il avait demandé à aller à Amsterdam, parce qu'il voulait constater de ses yeux qu'Erik était introuvable et qu'il l'avait quitté pour de bon.

Le chariot c'est Moira qui l'avait conduit, parce que Logan était trop éreinté pour le faire, et dès leur arrivée, le matin suivant, tous les trois avaient écumé la ville jusqu'à l’écœurement.

L'Amirauté n'avait jamais vu d'Erik Lehnsherr pas plus que le bureau de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales. Pas un recoin du port qu'ils n'aient retourné.  Aucun rade, aucun marchand, c'était comme si le marlou s'était fait enlever par les fées.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, après avoir interrogé la tenancière d'une échoppe dégarnie à l'un des angles de la place Dam, ils s'étaient assis, désolés, au bord du canal. A court d'espoir.

Mais le doigt du destin n'en avait pas fini avec eux.

Une gamine vint les voir, un peu mutine mais voulant visiblement quémander quelques pièces ou de la nourriture. Charles lui tendit de la monnaie simplement pour ne pas laisser repartir la petite mendiante sans rien. La fillette avait des grands yeux verts et une chevelure aussi rouge que les champs de luzerne quand ils se couvrent de coquelicots. Elle dit comme ça, l'air très sûr d'elle : "Y'a un marin comme vous l'dite qui est passé par ici hier. Il m'a donné une pièce brillante. Il avait un sourire plein de dents".

Devant leur trois paires d'yeux effarés, la petite rouquine raconta tout avec ses mots d'enfant. Les types qui avaient empoigné Lehnsherr, l'avaient tabassé en le traitant de noms pas répétables et finalement ils l'avaient traîné à demi assommé aux geôles de la Muiderpoort. La petite avait été interrompu par sa mère qui lui avait fichue une rouste pour avoir cafté. Visiblement, les gens du quartier avaient été payés ou menacés pour taire l'affaire. Pour le coup, ils avaient eu une sacrée chance de tomber sur cette mouflette bavarde.

Charles s'était précipité à la prison. Mais on lui avait refusé l'accès à la geôle. Après plusieurs heures de palabre avec le garde, il avait fini par apprendre qu'Erik y était en effet retenu, écroué pour acte de sodomie et de sorcellerie sur les témoignages d'un certain Janos, domestique au manoir Xavier, et du docteur Sebastian Shaw.

Alors comme ça le marlou était vivant, quoique dans un sale état.

Il avait fallu deux jours de plus et une bourse pleine de florins au geôlier borné pour que le jeune lord parvienne à voir son amant emprisonné dans un des cachots les plus sordides qui soit. Il n'avait pu rester qu'une heure avec lui, juste le temps de panser le gros de ses blessures, de le nourrir et, tandis que Moira jouait de ses charmes pour détourner l'attention du garde, lui affirmer son amour et lui jurer qu'il ferait tout pour le sortir de là. Absolument tout. Même s'il n'avait pas le début d'une solution.

Logan les avaient arraché l'un à l'autre à regret. Il n'était jamais bon d'être celui qui désunit ceux qui s'aiment si passionnément dans des moments si sombres.

Ce soir-là, dans l'auberge dont ils avaient fini par faire leur refuge, Charles, une fois dans sa chambre, s'était écroulé. Les larmes avaient coulé jusqu'à l'épuisement, et l'épaule sur laquelle il avait déversé son chagrin fut celle de Logan. Ce gamin, quelque part, c'était comme son gosse, alors de le voir comme ça, ça lui avait arraché un bout de cœur.

Le jour suivant les choses avaient commencé à s'organiser dans la tête du jeune maître. Et les aller-retour entre Amsterdam et le manoir commencèrent. Avocats, juges, témoins, homme de la milice et confesseurs, lettres et paiements, suppliques, ordres, lois, morale, aveux, tout y passa. Les semaines firent place aux mois, l'été fit place à l'hiver, Erik fut changé plusieurs fois de cachot, de mieux en pire, d'abjecte en tolérable, en fonction des humeurs de son procès. Charles ne baissa pas les bras, pas un instant, pas une seconde. La moitié du temps à la ville, l'autre au manoir, il ne cessa de faire le trajet entre le port et sa demeure, de tenter des démarches, des recours, s'y noyant tout entier. Son honneur, sa réputation furent traînés dans la boue, par ceux-là même qui avaient tant recherché ses bonnes grâces. On lui prêtât des mœurs débridées, on supposa que Lehnsherr était son pourvoyeur en jeunes gens innocents et que le manoir abritait les plus infâmes orgies. Le docteur et ses complices s'acharnèrent, par pur esprit de vengeance et surtout car ils ne pouvaient plus se dépêtrer du tissu d'accusations qu'ils avaient noué autour des deux amants et qui s’effilochait à chaque jour qui passait. Mais le jeune maître garda le front haut et une dignité inaltérable. Au plus fort de la tempête, il resta d'une volonté de saint martyr et Logan ne fut jamais aussi fier d'appartenir à la maison Xavier. Chaque nuit pourtant, il savait que le jeune homme pleurait de désespoir et de rage et ne trouvait le sommeil que peu avant l'aube.

Pendant ce temps, le ventre d'Anna-Marie s'arrondissait.

Laura naquit à la mi-avril. Ah celle-là, il risquait pas de pouvoir la renier ! La petite à peine née était tout le portrait de lui  : même tignasse sombre, même air renfrogné, même absence de grâce, mais elle prit bien vite de son père, aussi, le bon cœur et le courage. Enfin, c'est ce que s'obstinait à dire sa mère. Ce que ça pouvait être naïf l'amour...mais... c'est bien la seule chose en ce monde qui pouvait faire des miracles.

Le vent balaya la campagne hollandaise, les herbes en friche se balancèrent nonchalamment d'une même houle uniformément rousse dans le soleil déclinant. Logan fut gagné par un peu de nostalgie, il se recala sur le siège de bois, les rênes bien en main.

A côté de lui, son compagnon de voyage se retourna et finit par venir se blottir contre son épaule. Logan poussa un soupir d'exaspération mais ne délogea pas le dormeur. Celui-ci était emmitouflé dans un paletot de cuir que le vieux domestique connaissait bien, il avait cette odeur d'embruns et de mâle caractéristique des vêtements de marin. Son front s'était marqué de lignes, ses yeux se plissaient de pattes d'oie, et son menton était couvert à présent d'une courte barbe rousse qui le vieillissait un peu. Dans les mèches de sa chevelure brune était apparu une touffe de cheveux gris, marque indélébile, sans doute, de mois d'anxiété à attendre la vie ou la mort.

Il avait bien changé. Ou pas changé du tout. A vrai dire, certainement que ça avait toujours été en lui  cette capacité à espérer, cette inaltérable force pour affronter les pires combats.

Le chariot arriva en vue du manoir, le soleil doux annonçait midi. Le dormeur, à ses côtés, ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Dans ses prunelles azur, il y avait une lumière, à présent, qui ne s'éteignait jamais. Elle avait été allumée, cette belle lumière, par la venue  sur cette même route de ce même chariot revenant du port un matin d'hiver. Mais ce n'était plus la même saison, ni le même passager.

Logan imagina sans peine ce qu'allait être leur arrivée.

D'abord il y aurait l'odeur de la tambouille de Moira qui remonterait jusque dans la cour et le bruit des graviers sous les roues de bois du chariot alourdi. Et puis la cavalcade de Laura, son ainée, qui viendra la première les accueillir. Elle attrapera les rênes du cheval ou sautera à l'arrière pour découvrir la nouvelle cargaison de plantes et les autres merveilles exotiques trouvées sur les quais du grand port d'Amsterdam. Elle dépiautera tout en s’émerveillant. Elle n'est pas délicate sa fille. Lui, ça le fera grogner, mais son compagnon de voyage trouvera ça réjouissant, comme toujours, cette enthousiaste curiosité pour une science qui le passionnait depuis toujours. Et en parlant de passion, certainement qu'il aurait bien vite l'attention accaparée par quelqu'un d'autre. Cet autre qui n'a plus le droit d'aller au port, cet autre, exilé volontaire loin de la mer, qui sortira de la serre, tranquillement, avec son air de pirate charmeur, et qui viendra tendre ses bras à l'homme de sa vie, son sauveur si farouchement entêté que la justice des hommes et la haine des fourbes ont fini, après deux ans d'acharnement, par céder devant la force de cet amour interdit. Alors le marlou lui donnera ses mains pour l'aider à descendre du chariot car sa jambe lui fera mal, certainement, après être resté assis si longtemps. Ils s'embrasseront, discrètement, pour préserver les apparences, ces maudites apparences qu'il faut bien ménager pour pouvoir s'aimer en paix.

Logan n'aura plus qu'à récupérer sa mouflette et se la coller sur l'épaule aux grands cris de la d'moiselle et sous les rires du lord et de son marin d'amant. Oui, c'est certainement comme ça que ça allait se passer. C'est ainsi, maintenant, que filaient les jours heureux.

Le temps s'était quelque chose de traitre tout de même, ça vous vole la vie sournoisement sans qu'on n'y puisse rien ; dire que Laura venait d'avoir 10 ans. Faut croire que ça pousse comme de la mauvaise graine les gosses, c'est un peu comme les sentiments. Mais les mauvaises graines ça fait souvent des jolies fleurs dans les champs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors beaucoup de choses dans cet épilogue, presque une nouvelle histoire en fait dont je vous ais fait une version courte. Et puis dans l'empressement de poster, tout ça n'est même pas passé par l'oeil de ma beta donc toutes mes excuses à l'avance pour les fautes qui traînent. Je les corrigerai cet été ! Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, merci pour vos reviews et kudos. On se dit à la prochaine avec peut-être une grosse surprise. ;)
> 
> Dernières notes historiques :   
> La Muiderpoort, alors c'est une des portes fortifiées historiques d'Amsterdam, mais je ne sais pas du tout si elle contenait une prison. A vrai dire, j'ai eu un peu la flemme de me plonger dans les textes en néerlandais pour connaître l'histoire des prisons de la ville. Mais il doit y avoir des choses là-dessus pour sûr ! 
> 
> La place Dam est la grande place historique, qui s'ouvrait sur des canaux (comme beaucoup de villes des Pays Bas elle est marbrée de canaux.


End file.
